Two Worlds
by Everlasting Wonders
Summary: When circumstances forces them apart, they have no choice but to walk on separate paths. But no one said anything about forgetting. "We have come a long way and nothing will ever change my feelings for you, not now, not ever." Memories live on. Sorato.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: **'Two Worlds' is a fan fiction based on characters from the anime 'Digimon'. Obviously I do not own them or I'll be bragging to you right now. XD However, I do own my own three characters, namely Jeff Maxwell, Aki Fujioka and Kyo Takase. _

_**Summary: **Enter Yamato Ishida. Teenage rockstar, popular guy. Sora Takenouchi. Average student, friend of many. When the all famous Ishida enrolled into a local high school, he found himself attracted to the lovable Takenouchi. They are of two different worlds and their paths are not meant to be crossed. But he's Yamato Ishida, there's no girl he can't get._

_**Note: **This fan fiction includes a couple of pairings, in which you will find out in the later parts of the chapters. This fan fiction also disregards the plotline from the 'Digimon' anime. (Including the Digimons)_

* * *

Digimon  
**Two Worlds  
**Prologue

The dark sky loomed over the small city of Odaiba, droplets of rain flooding the streets. A black limousine cruised past the traffic lights, its passengers dry and warm. Within the vehicle, four teenagers sat comfortably against the seats, cans of beer in their hands, loud music playing from the speakers.

'That gig was smashing, dude! Totally awesome!'

'Tell me about it. You still haven't told us Ishida. How on earth were you able to grab something like that?'

'Exactly! A gig at the most popular bar around here! What more can we ask for?'

As the three males chatted and laughed, a blond sat at the far end of the seat. With an arm resting against the door, he smirked. It wasn't tough to get a gig like that. He had the money. Taking a gulp from the beer can, he sighed. It has been raining for two days straight and the mood was becoming dull.

Sneaking a glance at his half-drunken friends, he recalled how they had gotten together to form the _Teenage Wolves_. Aki Fujioka, brunette with green eyes. He's extremely educated and has received quite a number of awards and scholarships, though he was more interested to pursue his music. Kyo Takase, black hair with almond coloured eyes. Although he's handsome, he has a child-like spirit within him. Jeff Maxwell, another brunette with blue eyes. Jeff came from America when he was just a child and has adapted to Japan really well. Speaking fluent Japanese was no tough challenge for him either. However, Jeff is quite the womanizer. Last but not least, who could forget the all-famous Yamato Ishida? A handsome blond with bright cerulean eyes, he was the leader of the band, also the one who is most sought after.

Sliding further down the seat, Yamato rested his head against the window. His head was pounding tremendously, putting him into a foul mood. The rain wasn't helping either. Taking a glance at the dark surroundings outside, he scowled.

* * *

'Don't worry dad, I'll be fine, honest! Yes, I know. Yes, everything is alright. I know dad, no partying. Yes, my project is progressing well.' 

In the dark compartment, an auburn-haired girl was talking on the phone as she went on all fours, reaching under her bed to retrieve a thick textbook. Balancing the phone between her ear and shoulder, she sighed.

'Yes dad, no the electricity is still on. No, I am not cooking.'

Heaving a frustrated sigh, the girl ran a hand through her hair. Her father was always so worried. She wouldn't blame him, but sometimes it was just too much. Years ago, her mother had been involved in an accident, forever removed from her life. Her father, on the other hand, had decided to take on all responsibility and raise her all by himself. However, in order to do so, he was always traveling out of the country for a living, leaving her all by herself at home. As such, she lived in a small studio apartment. Of course, she was allowed to design and select her own colours, ending up with white and metallic blue.

'Dad, I promise ok? I promise everything's fine. You know that. Ok bye!'

Tossing the cordless phone onto her bed with a groan, the girl moved towards her desk. Glaring at the laptop, she read the headline. **_A Full Biography on Albert Einstein_** What was she thinking when she decided to take the course? Making the decision of abandoning the essay for a while, she took a few steps, stepping into her kitchenette. Opening the refrigerator door, she froze. Her dinner! There was absolutely nothing for her to prepare. Banging her head against the nearby wall, she cursed. Of course, she finished it yesterday.

Stomping back into the main room, she shrugged on her Odaiba High sweater before leaving the apartment. Looking around for her umbrella, she clenched her fist as she scanned her room. Everything was neat so it wasn't difficult to spot what she was looking for. Just then, it dawned on her.

'Damn! The umbrella's with Taichi! This day can't get any worse!'

Rushing out of the apartment, she locked the door behind her and stared at the curtain of rain before her. Taking a huff, she brushed her hair away from her eyes and ran out into the rain.

_I bet dad will have a fit when he finds out about this!

* * *

_

'Hey man! What are you thinking dude?' 

Turning slightly to face his band mates, Yamato blinked. 'What?'

'What's wrong with you Ishida?' Aki smirked. 'You look dazed there.'

'Thinking about a girl?' Kyo added.

'What girl?' Yamato sniggered. 'Just something's on my mind. Nothing much, what were we talking about?'

'About the next gig. Do you think you can grab us a nice one again dude?'

'Sure, no problem.'

'You sound confident Ishida.' Aki frowned.

'Of course I am. I have the money, so why wouldn't they give me the spot?'

'Well, if you put it that way.'

'No worries Aki. I'll handle everything. What do you guys think about-'

Yamato broke off when the limousine skidded to a halt all of a sudden, sending Kyo and Jeff sprawling on the floor.

'Ouch, that must hurt.' Aki commented as he helped Kyo up.

'What the hell's going on?' Jeff shouted as he brushed himself.

Spontaneously, Yamato pressed a button, sending the divider down.

'Hey Jack. What's up man?' The blond asked as he turned to face the driver, only to find it empty. 'Jack?'

'Where did that damn driver go man?' Jeff growled as he stepped off the car, effectively soaking himself.

Sighing, Yamato followed then Aki and Kyo. As soon as he left the warmth of the limousine, Yamato regretted it instantly. Frowning, he moved to where Jeff was standing. Looking over the brunette, he blinked. A girl was sitting on the ground, hands holding on to her wrist. Beside her, the driver was apologising frantically, saying how he could not see her clearly from the rain and all, seemingly ignorant that the girl was assuring him that she's fine.

Shaking his head, Yamato stepped forward, offering his hand. The girl stared for a moment before standing up herself. Beside him, Kyo stepped forward, handing her a plastic bag.

'Here, I believe this is yours.'

Nodding, the redhead smiled. 'Yeah thanks.'

At that time, Yamato took his time to scrutinize the girl. Auburn hair that stops just past her shoulders framed her face, bringing out her ruby red eyes. She looked slim and fit; though she was slightly short, such that her head only reached Yamato's shoulder. Dressed in a pair of jeans with a turtleneck, she wore a sweater on the outside. Squinting his eyes, Yamato tried to make out the words that were imprinted on the sleeve of the sweater.

'You want a ride?' He offered.

The blond watched as the redhead took a quick look at the limousine before returning her gaze towards him.

'Uh…no it's fine. Thanks.'

With that, the girl left, leaving five males in the rain.

'Come on guys, let's go. It's freaking freezing out here.' Breaking the silence between them, Jeff stepped into the limousine. The rest followed soon enough, engaging in a conversation again.

'So tomorrow we're going to a local high school yeah?' Jeff smiled.

'Bet Aki's going to be the top scholar again.' Kyo added, sending the green-eyed brunette a smirk.

'Oh shut up! Anyways, I think the high school's called Odaiba High, heard it was the best high school around.'

As Yamato drowned out the conversation, he tapped his chin thoughtfully.

_Odaiba High huh?

* * *

_

**End of Prologue**

**A/N: **I've been trying to write Digimon fanfics but I have never been able to get them right. This time, I'm determined to see it through. In this fic, Yamato and Sora are seemingly people of two different worlds. The difference will be displayed in this fic and it will show how these two characters overcome their differences and understand each other. Please spend some of your time and R&R!

_**Everlasting Wonders**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **'Two Worlds' is a fan fiction based on characters from the anime 'Digimon'. Obviously I do not own them or I'll be bragging to you right now. XD However, I do own my own three characters, namely Jeff Maxwell, Aki Fujioka and Kyo Takase.

* * *

Digimon  
**Two Worlds  
**Chapter 1

'Hey Ishida, are you ready for school?'

Dragging his focus from the window, Yamato Ishida stared at his friend who was sitting across from him. Shifting his gaze to the pile of books in Aki's arms, he held back his laughter.

'Not as ready as you are!'

Scoffing, Aki smiled.

'Unlike you guys, I intend to maintain my grades while pursuing my interests.'

'Maintaining your grades? You seem to be breaking your records during every single test!' Jeff laughed, giving his brunette-partner a slap on the shoulder.

'Do you think we'll be in the same classes?' Kyo asked, his question directing to Yamato.

Giving a short 'hmm', Yamato tapped his chin. 'I'm not sure, but I doubt we will. It all depends on what courses we're taking.'

'Sad case then,' Kyo sighed. 'I hope the girls won't be around.'

'It's a mixed school man. There _are_ girls around.' Jeff smirked.

'No worries Kyo. The attention will be focused on Ishida here anyway.' Aki sniggered.

'Shut up.' Yamato gave a glance at his friends before fixing his sights on the window again.

Ever since the minor accident last night, Yamato had been thinking about that strange girl. She was injured, he could tell, but since she insisted that she was alright, why push? He had never seen someone with that kind of hair and eye colour before. It was definitely unique. Lowering his eyes, he tried to push the thoughts to the back of his mind. There was a very high possibility that she was attending the school. _Odaiba High…

* * *

_

The halls were bustling with students as distinct groups lounged at their respective corners. The jocks and the cheerleaders were occupying the benches in the school garden, flirting and teasing. The nerds are, not surprisingly, leaning against their lockers reading thick textbooks. However, something felt different. Gossips seemed to be centered on one topic and most girls are dressed more revealing than usual. Squeals filled the air occasionally as groups of girls huddled together and discussed about their all-time favourite singer.

Running a hand through her hair, Sora winced as she pulled at a few knots. Sighing, she cursed herself for forgetting to comb it. Looking around, she raised an eyebrow at some attire the female population was wearing. Something big must be going on to cause this enormous change. Taking a glance at her own faded blue jeans, a light grey turtleneck as an inner shirt and hoodie, she sighed.

Placing her task as first priority, Sora headed off towards the computer lab where Jyou would most likely be. Sliding the door open, the redhead took a peek and smiled. Tiptoeing into the room, she crept behind the tall, blue-haired teen. Just as she was about to jump on him, the teenager's shoulder dropped.

'Good morning Sora.'

For a moment, Sora stood still. Then, she groaned and landed in a heap on the ground.

'How do you always manage to find out Jyou?'

Jyou raised a hand to push his glasses up, causing light to reflect against it. An evil gleam lit in his eyes as he looked down towards her.

'Instinct.'

'Is that word supposed to explain everything?'

'I suppose it should.'

Taking in a deep breath, Sora handed her left wrist towards him.

'Can you take off the bandage? My wrist's starting to itch.'

Sighing, Jyou proceeded in checking up on her bruise. Meanwhile, beside the pair, another redhead was seated in front of his laptop, typing away furiously. For a second, he spared a glance towards his two friends before resuming his work.

'That was pretty careless of you Sora. You should know better than to run across the street during a heavy storm. If the driver hadn't seen you at the last minute, I would be saying my farewells now.'

Scowling, Sora stuck her tongue out at the boy prodigy.

'It was an accident Koushiro.' Sora shook her head in dismay. 'I didn't see the limo. Besides, this shows I have good reflexes.'

'Well, you better tell that to Taichi.' Koushiro said, not really paying attention. 'He was pretty furious on the phone.'

'You told him?' Sora squeaked. 'Why did you? I didn't tell him so that he wouldn't worry! You know how he is when it comes to injuries!'

'You mean _your_ injuries,' Jyou commented as he spread some ointment onto Sora's wound.

Pouting, Sora looked away. 'Shut up.'

After a while, Jyou tied a new bandage around Sora's wrist again ('You need that bandage.' Jyou mumbled) and the trio left for their respective classrooms.

Soon after, as Sora entered her class, she moaned. As usual, a flock of girls were lounging near her desk. Their skirts shifted higher and higher as they moved around, trying to get into the inner circle.

'What is it now?' Sora growled softly. 'Takamachi got a new haircut?'

Takamachi the hottie, as the cheerleaders call him, was assigned a seat slightly away from Sora's. Every single day, crowds of girls would surround him, inflating his ego with praises and compliments.

Stepping up onto a desk, Sora balanced herself and leaped towards her own, plopping herself into her seat. Resting her head against the window pane, she prepared herself mentally for Taichi's interrogation. Sure, Taichi was very sweet and he was a childhood friend. However, he cared too much when it came to Sora. Ever since her father went overseas for business trips, Taichi took up on the role of an older brother, constantly assuring her safety. Chuckling softly, Sora glanced towards the door, awaiting her friend's arrival.

Sure enough, a boy with gravity-defying hair sped into the classroom, and within seconds, appeared before the redhead.

'Good morning Taichi.' Sora smiled.

'Morning Sora. Now what's this about your wrist? You should have been more careful! What am I going to tell your father? Oh Mr. Takenouchi, I am so sorry but due to your daughter's carelessness, she almost got run over by a car.'

'Limo.' Sora corrected in a monotone voice.

Throwing his hands up in the air, Taichi fumbled for words. Resting her head on the table, Sora looked up at Taichi.

'I fell and that's it. There's no need to make a big fuss about it Taichi. I am here, in one piece and I promise that I'll be more careful.'

'You say that every time.'

'Hey at least I'm putting in an effort to do so.'

Eyeing the girl seated before him, Taichi ruffled her hair affectionately.

'Just be careful kiddo.'

Narrowing her eyes at the brunette, Sora combed her hair with her hand and leaned on her desk.

'By the way Taichi, what's going on? The school's seems to be up to something today.'

'Not the school Sora, the female population.'

Sitting up, the redhead raised her chin defiantly and sniffed. 'I resent that.'

'You're hardly a girl.' Taichi sniggered.

Gasping in mock horror, Sora slapped her friend on the arm and laughed just as their teacher stepped into the room.

'Takenouchi,' the teacher called, catching the attention of the class. 'You're wanted in the Principal's office.'

Surprised, Sora pointed a finger at herself. 'Me?'

'Yes you, now go.'

Whispers broke out in the class as everyone stared at her. The goody-two-shoes was called in by the Principal? Trudging towards her destination, all sorts of ideas bombarded her mind. Maybe she did something, maybe she _didn't_ do something. Shaking her head, Sora rid herself of those thoughts and strolled confidently into the Principal's office.

Upon entering, Sora walked straight towards the desk, ignoring a group of boys seated at the corner.

'Sir, you called for me?'

'Ah yes Takenouchi. There was a faculty meeting earlier on and we were looking for selective students who could be chaperons for our new students.'

With an eyebrow twitching, Sora asked. 'Chaperons?'

'Chaperons,' the Principal replied. 'Guides, partners, anything you can think of. You have been specially selected by your teacher to accompany a student around Odaiba. Not only in school, but also around Odaiba. You can think of yourself as a guide.'

Placing her hand at the back of her head, Sora rubbed her neck and winced. 'You're not giving me a choice, aren't you?'

'It's a request Takenouchi, but if you insist on rejecting the school's recommendation as you are a bright and honest student, you may, by all means, turn down this offer.'

By this time, Sora's eyebrow was twitching incessantly. That wasn't an offer, it was a threat. Narrowing her eyes, Sora nodded.

'Fine, but how long is this going to take?'

'A year or so.'

'A year?' Sora gasped.

'They are not here as normal foreign exchange students Takenouchi. They are, no doubt, going to meet a lot of trouble around here and you, having accepted the offer, are to ensure that their problems are given help.'

Growling, Sora clenched her fist. This Principal was getting on her nerves. Tightening her jaw, Sora mumbled. 'So who is this person?'

Just then, rustling of clothes behind her caught her attention. Turning around, Sora's eyes widened and she took a step back. Standing calmly before her was the all-famous Yamato Ishida. Sticking both hands into his pockets, he flashed his Ishida smile.

'Hey, so it's you.'

Blinking, Sora frowned. Had she met this guy before? Sure, he seemed familiar, but where has she seen him? All of sudden, it clicked.

'You! You're the guy in the limo.'

'Now that's something new.' Yamato smirked. 'I never expected that kind of reaction.'

'And why wouldn't you? I could have died.' Glaring all-out at the blond, Sora held back her anger. His smirk wasn't helping either.

'Sir,' Sora continued, turning back towards the Principal. 'It can't be him.'

With eyebrows raised, the Principal only shrugged before he leaned on his desk.

'Thank you Takenouchi. End of discussion.'

With her mouth hanging open, Sora held back a scream as she stomped out of the office, the blond trailing behind her.

'Hey,' Yamato said as he stood beside the redhead, who was currently leaning against the wall. 'Having me around can't be that bad. After all, _I'm_ Yamato Ishida.'

'You're Yamato Ishida and your ego is going to envelope the entire universe.' Sora snapped.

'Now what's with the temper?'

'Let me tell you this. I am not person that craves for popularity and I can tell so far that we are very different based on this. Next, when you enter the class you're most likely going to sit beside me just because there's an empty seat there. This is not good because the girls will be hanging around again, shoving their asses either at you or at me and I certainly pray that it's not me. Having you around, Yamato Ishida, will kill me.'

However, despite the intensity of Sora's gaze, Yamato was unfazed. Shrugging, he spoke casually. 'I can't help it if I'm irresistible.'

Staring at him in disbelief, Sora stalked off. How egoistic is this guy? Sliding the door to the classroom open, the redhead struggled to resume her calm demeanour and cleared her throat.

'Yamazaki-sensei, this is the new student.'

Before Sora could finish her statement, squeals and screams had already started. The girls were gushing at their idol while Yamato, being the egoistic person, just smirked and winked. This act further increased the commotion. Meanwhile, Sora rolled her eyes in disgust and headed towards her seat.

'Keep quiet!' the teacher hollered as he stared at the class. As soon as the minimum volume was obtained, the teacher smiled. 'Yamato Ishida, I'm sure everyone knows you so I'm not going to waste time to ask for introductions. Now, will you please take a seat beside Takenouchi over there?'

Turning his head towards the back corner of the class, Yamato nodded. Landing on the seat with a sigh, Yamato rested his head on an arm and smirked.

'Guess you were right about the seating arrangements.'

Sparing the blond a look, Sora sighed. 'Just shut up.'

* * *

'You must be kidding me.' Yamato wrinkled his nose with distaste as he stared at the plate before him.

Sora, who was sitting opposite to him, took a bite from her plate.

'Either you eat it or you starve. Besides, these are not bad if only you would give it a try.'

'There must be something better around here.'

Groaning, Sora planted her forehead onto her right palm. For the past few hours, Yamato had been complaining about almost everything – the lockers, the hallways, and the cafeteria – and now the food.

'Will you just shut up and eat? Your complains have been going on all day.'

'I can't help it if they're not up to my expectations. Who eats this stuff?' Yamato poked his vegetables with a fork.

Raising an eyebrow in response to his question, Sora shook her head and continued her meal. Stopping for a moment, she debated something in her head and placed her spoon down. Crossing her arms, she stared at the blond before her.

'You're a rich kid, aren't you?'

Smirking, Yamato leaned forward on the table and raised his eyebrows.

'So what if I am?'

'Spoiled brat.'

Shock was displayed on his features for a second before they disappeared. With a frown on his face, Yamato growled.

'What did you just call me?'

Pointedly ignoring his question, Sora narrowed her eyes at him. 'Have you ever tried to look at other's point of view? People like us? Those things you are saying are completely insulting us.'

'I was only speaking the truth. Food like this is trash. You can't eat this kind of thing.'

'Well, not everyone is as rich as you Ishida. They can't afford steak and buffets like you do!' Sora spoke, their volumes increasing.

'You are just not getting the picture aren't you?'

'No, _you_ are not getting it. Sometimes, you have to see things from a lower point of view. Having your nose in the air is going to bring you trouble.'

'I highly doubt it.'

'Think what you must.' Sora sighed, standing up. 'But know this Ishida. The way you are now, we are of totally different worlds.'

Without giving him a chance to talk back, Sora left the table, leaving the blond to catch up. Clenching his fist, Yamato growled. How dare she criticise him? Just because she's not as rich doesn't mean she has the right to blame him for being so! Slamming the table, Yamato pushed his chair back furiously and stomped out of the cafeteria, just in time to see the redhead turn down a corner.

Running towards the redhead, he grabbed hold of her arm before she could open the door. Pushing her against the wall, Yamato glared at her.

'Listen now and listen well Takenouchi. Don't think you know me and don't think you can judge me. You have no right to.'

'Well, if that's what you believe Ishida, I can't force you now, can I?'

Absolutely disturbed by her calm behaviour, Yamato tightened his grip on her arms. Seeing her wince brought a slight smirk to his face.

'Not so great now, are we?'

Narrowing her eyes, Sora whispered in a low voice. 'You had better let go of me now Ishida or you're going to regret it.'

'Or what?'

Deciding that he has gone too far, Sora yelled at the top of her lungs. 'Taichi!'

Blinking at the redhead in confusion, Yamato searched her eyes for answers. Just then, the door which Sora wanted to open revealed a brunette with big bushy hair. The boy turned and saw the position the two were in. Immediately, before Yamato could react, the brunette had charged towards him and knocked him to the ground.

In disbelief, Yamato gaped at the brunette.

'What the hell is your problem?' He demanded.

Glowering at the blond, Taichi sneered. 'Just because you're famous doesn't mean you don't need to have self control.'

Steering Sora away from Yamato, they were about to enter the computer lab before Sora stopped. Blinking a few times, the redhead closed her eyes in resignation. Leaving the room once more, she stepped towards the blond and bent down. Stretching out her hand, she looked at him in the eye with determination.

'Sometimes,' she paused, 'it would do you good to accept people's help.'

Frowning at her comment, Yamato stood up by himself and brushed past her, entering the computer lab. Letting her head drop, Sora straightened herself and entered after him.

'So what are you doing here?' Yamato asked without looking at the redhead.

Sitting on a table, Sora replied. 'Some guys and I hang out here during break so that we can discuss where we're going for lunch or what so ever. This is Taichi, Koushiro and Jyou.'

Giving the three males a nod, Yamato turned and headed for the door. 'I'm out of here. Are you coming or not?'

Jumping off the table, Sora followed. 'Hey Taichi, I doubt I will be having lunch with you guys today. I need to show Ishida around.'

'No problem,' Taichi smiled. 'Take care Sora.'

Upon leaving the room, Sora ran to catch up with the blond.

'Look, I'm sorry that Taichi pushed you down ok?'

'Do I look like I care?'

Huffing in frustration, Sora avoided his look. _This is going to be a long day.

* * *

_

The last class of the day had ended and Sora leaned back against her chair. Hugging her messenger bag, she closed her eyes and tried to block out the sounds beside her. Just as she predicted, as soon as the last bell rang, the girls were already surrounding Yamato before anyone could blink. Slouching in her seat, Sora prayed to the heavens that she could leave as soon as possible.

The scraping of chair against the floor caught Sora's attention as she glanced sideways, watching as the blond stood. Following suit, the redhead fell slightly behind the blond, desperately avoiding the death glares from her fellow classmates. Although, undeniably, it was quite amusing. However, the situation outside the classroom was no different. In fact, it was down right worse. Squeezing past the mob of crazed fan girls, Sora let out a breath as she stepped into the school garden.

'No, we are not going there,' Sora exclaimed as she stared at Yamato, who was heading towards another larger group of girls.

'Come on,' Yamato said as he dragged her, literally, into the crowd.

As soon as the leader of the Teenage Wolves was sighted, the screams increased. Rolling her eyes, Sora stood firmly as Yamato lounged on the bench table with the rest of the members.

'Hey Yamato man, you brought your chick along.' Jeff laughed as he winked at her.

Scowling at the blue-eyed brunette, Sora hissed angrily.

'I am not his chick.'

Laughter ensued between the four guys as Jeff shrugged.

'Hey no problem girl.'

As Sora was about to rebuke him, Aki interrupted before anything could escape her lips.

'So where are we going Takase?'

'Let's go home today. We need to practice for the upcoming gig.'

'Good idea.'

Feeling a smile, Sora raised both eyebrows. Yes, she could go home! Unfortunately, before she could escape, a hand caught her shoulder.

'Yo, where do you think you're going?'

Sora spun around and looked at Yamato in the eye. 'Home.'

'No, you're coming with me.'

Gaping at him, Sora turned to face fully. 'And why is that? Your friends don't have their partners with them!'

'They choose not to, doesn't mean I am going to do the same.'

Narrowing her eyes at him, she whispered. 'You're insufferable.'

For a moment, Yamato stared at her before a smirk adorned his features.

'And you're cute.'

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**A/N: **Here you go! It's chapter 1! When I started this chapter, I had a slight writer's block, trying to figure out how to show the differences between Yamato and Sora so that it would be clear and distinct, but not too obvious. So far, I think this chapter is not bad though slightly short in my opinion. I had intended it to be slightly longer. Anyways, thank you for reading my fic and please R&R! Constructive criticisms are very much appreciated!

Also, a special thank you to Stained in Negativity for telling me about the band members' names! However, since I have already started the story with my own names, I guess I'll stick to it to avoid confusion. Still, thank you very much!

By the way, I have started a new story for 'Fruits Basket' series, called _Saviour_. If you have the time, please do read the fanfic and give me some constructive criticisms!

_**Everlasting Wonders**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **'Two Worlds' is a fan fiction based on characters from the anime 'Digimon'. Obviously I do not own them or I'll be bragging to you right now. XD However, I do own my own three characters, namely Jeff Maxwell, Aki Fujioka and Kyo Takase.

* * *

_

Digimon  
**Two Worlds  
**Chapter 2

Whispers were heard in the distance along with giggles and squeals. Groaning, Sora buried her head into her thick chemistry textbook. Running a hand through her hair, she pulled at it in frustration.

'Isn't there a place where I could study in peace? This is a library for god's sake!' The redhead mumbled as she tried desperately to block out the annoying voices.

Turning once more to her notes, Sora picked up a pen and started crossing out some extra information. Rewriting a few formulas, the redhead flipped through another thick book for reference. At the same time, a figure walked through the glass doors of the supposedly silent area.

For a moment, the figure looked around aimlessly, until his gaze settled on a redhead who was currently seated behind a mountain of books. With a small smile, he strolled towards the unaware girl. Standing behind her for some time, the blond figure watched her as she scribbled furiously onto her notebook. Bending low, he whispered next to her ear.

'Yo Sora-chan!'

Visibly, the redhead jumped, spinning around in shock. Blinking dumbly at the smirking blond, she regained her composure and glared.

'What's with you, Yamato?'

'Just thought I'd snap you out of that daze.' Yamato stated as he took a seat beside hers.

Sneering, Sora plopped down on her chair and flipped open another book. As Yamato watched her grumble about annoying blonds and confusing chemistry formulas, he smiled. Just then, a movement caught his eye. Reaching over, the blond grasped Sora's left wrist and stared at it.

'Isn't this…?' Trailing off, the teenage rockstar awaited his answer from the girl.

Snatching back her wrist, Sora continued her work.

'Yeah, you and your stupid limo.'

'Hey it wasn't me! It was Jack!'

'Jack?'

'My driver.'

Scoffing, Sora smirked. 'Right, your driver.'

Frowning at her comment, he opened his mouth to retort but was cut short when the redhead stood up abruptly, balancing a pile of textbooks. From the corner of his eye, Yamato watched as she placed the books back into the shelves neatly. He couldn't understand – why can't she just leave it to the school librarians to keep them? To him, it was a waste of time to fuss over boring books like those. Standing up with a sigh, Yamato stretched and waited for Sora's return. As the girl packed her papers and books into her messenger bag, the blond studied her attire. A green turtleneck with a white scarf wrapped around her neck, followed by a pair of khaki pants and converse.

'Did anyone tell you that it's rude to stare?' Sora raised an eyebrow at the rich kid before heading for the exit.

Running a hand through his golden locks, Yamato sighed again.

_'The way you are now, we are of totally different worlds.'_

Whatever, he doesn't care.

* * *

Readjusting the strap of her bag once more, Sora moaned as the weight pulled her shoulder down. Taking wider steps, the auburn haired teenager hurried to her locker. She desperately needs to clear some of the things in her bag. Turning sharply round a corner, Sora collided painfully with another student.

Sent sprawling on the floor, she winced as pressure was exerted onto her wrist. _Wonderful,_ she thought, _Jyou's going to have to check it again_. Looking up, she prepared herself to yell at the person who was so unfortunate to have bumped into her when she was in a foul mood.

However, she didn't expect the person to reach a hand towards her with an apologetic look on his face. Usually, people would just continue on their way, leaving the poor victim on the ground. Suppressing a frown, Sora placed her hand on the brunette's and stood up with his help. Dusting herself, she blinked when she realised that he had already picked up her bag.

'Hey, sorry for bumping into you. I was reading so I didn't see where I was headed. It's my fault.' The brunette gave an awkward laugh as he placed a hand behind his head.

Observing the teenager before her, she smirked when she recognised him as one of the members in the _Teenage Wolves_.

'No problem, I wasn't being careful either. I'm Sora. Sora Takenouchi.'

Shaking hands with her, the brunette smiled too. 'Aki. Aki Fujioka.' Taking a glance at the chemistry textbook in her hands, he asked. 'Chemistry?'

'Yeah. Are you, by any chance, heading for that class?'

With a nod, Aki started walking towards a wider hallway. Following beside him, Sora added. 'But I have to stop by my locker first. I need to keep a few books.'

'Okay, if you don't mind, I'll just tag along.'

Smiling, the redhead started chatting with him. Finding him so much nicer than a certain blond, she found herself very eager to share her thoughts with him and vice versa. Of course, their common interests in studies also did wonders in improving their friendship. When asked why he did not have a partner, his reply was because he 'requested to be alone'.

It was amazing how different Aki and Yamato were and yet such close friends. Deep within her, Sora knew, that she yearned that Aki was her partner, instead of Yamato Ishida.

* * *

'Sora!'

Turning to the source of the cheerful voice, the redhead smiled at her pink haired friend, Mimi Tachikawa. The past hour had been hell, Sora thought as she stretched. Chemistry had never been as boring as the lesson she had just endured through, yet somehow, it has managed to be so.

'You've been working on the assignment for Advanced Chemistry again, haven't you?' Mimi questioned.

'Yeah, the assignment's really tricky. I just can't seem to get it.'

'You need more rest Sora,' the pink haired teen said. 'You can't keep staying up every night. It's not good for your health and you know how Taichi is when it comes to you.'

Groaning, Sora buried her face into her palm. 'Don't remind me.'

Giving her friend a cheeky grin, Mimi turned sideways to face Sora. 'I saw you walking in with a guy before class.'

Opening one eye, Sora muttered. 'Don't start.'

'Who is he?'

'Oh Mimi, come on. Don't start.'

Pouting, the pink haired girl relented. Taking out a compact mirror from her purse, the fashionable teen combed her hair with her fingers and checked her makeup. Staring at her friend with droopy eyes, Sora yawned. Dressed in a halter and a mini skirt with a silver belt, Mimi looked gorgeous, accompanied by that knee-length boots. Unfortunately, a slight stain had made its way to her skirt.

Pointing a finger at Mimi, she said, 'You know you can't possibly keep clean during Chemistry practical lessons, so why did you wear something so nice?'

Huffing, Mimi closed her compact mirror. 'That's why I don't know why I took this class in the first place. This stain is going to be a pain.'

Smirking, Sora rolled her eyes. 'Because Takamachi is taking this class.'

Blushing slightly, Mimi fumbled for an answer. 'That's…that's not true! You know that Sora! I'm interested in Chemistry too!'

Laughing, Sora nodded. 'Of course, of course. There's definitely chemistry between you and Takamachi.'

Narrowly avoiding a slap on the arm, Sora turned when her name was called. Heading forward to the teacher's table, she spotted Yamato smiling at her.

_Gods,_ she thought, _what did he do **now**_?

'Takenouchi, I have something worrying to speak to you about.'

Immediately, a look of annoyance crossed Sora's face as she took a glance at the blond. Raising both hands in mock surrender, Yamato shook his head and pointed at the teacher with his thumb.

'I have analysed your previous assignments for Advanced Chemistry and I noticed this dipping trend. Is there anything wrong?'

Immediately, surprise reflected in Sora's eyes as she blushed slightly. Pretending that she did not see Yamato's smug look, she cleared her throat.

'No, nothing's wrong sensei. I just have a tad bit of confusion here and there, so once I settle it, I'll be fine.'

With a sigh, Yamazaki-sensei smiled.

'Well, I'm relieved to hear that Takenouchi. You're one of my top students and I don't wish to see you failing anything. So here's a proposition. I've decided to assign Ishida here to help you with your Advanced Chemistry. What I need now is your consent.'

Eyes widening, Sora's mouth dropped as Yamato beamed.

_Hell no_.

* * *

'So what I'm saying is that all you have to do, is this, this, this and then this, and you'll get this.'

'And what _I'm_ trying to say is if you do this and this then you'll get that and you'll never get the answer!'

Glaring daggers at each other both refused to back down as they struggled to refrain from blinking. A few hours had passed since the conversation with the teacher and currently, both Yamato and Sora were lounging at a nearby café down the street from their school. Leaning closer, Sora narrowed her eyes at the stubborn blond and silently threatened him to surrender. However, just at that moment, Sora paused.

His eyes, she noticed, they were like sapphires; except there was this emotion deep within his mesmerising orbs. _Sadness,_ she thought, _or was it loneliness_? Frowning slightly, Sora leaned back before letting her head fall. Standing up slowly, she muttered.

'I'm going to get a cappuccino.'

Without waiting for his response, Sora left the booth they were sitting in.

_'Don't think you know me and don't think you can judge me.'_

Sighing, Sora ran a hand through her red tresses as she placed her order. _What's going on with you Yamato?_

Lost in her thoughts, the redhead found herself back in her seat, scribbling through her notes. All of a sudden, a hand clamped down on hers, stopping her movement. Looking up, surprised, Sora stared involuntarily. Since when did she care so much about him such as to allow him to disturb her thoughts?

'Are you alright Sora? You seem quite spaced out.' Yamato spoke softly and slowly, as if she would not be able to catch what he said if he spoke a little faster.

Nodding slightly, Sora managed a small smile, reassuring him that she was fine. Yet, she could not remove the memory of Yamato's emotions shown in his eyes earlier on. It felt as if the image was imprinted deep within the recesses of her mind.

'Why won't it disappear?' Sora whispered to herself. It was so soft that she could barely hear it herself.

Shaking her head, she yelled at herself mentally to get rid of the thoughts and to concentrate on studying. However, an exasperated sigh caught her attention and she raised her head slightly to eye the blond.

'What?'

'Maybe we should stop for today Sora,' Yamato said, a look of concern flashing across his eyes, causing Sora to stiffen. 'You don't look too well. Why don't you get some rest? Or maybe do something fun for a while.'

'No, I can handle my own problems.' Sora glared. 'It's my own business anyway. Since when did you care, Mr. Rockstar?'

Silence ensued for a moment before a waitress came and interrupted their glaring contest. Muttering a thank you, Sora bent down and started on her revision once more, trying hard to ignore the fixed, intense gaze from Yamato.

However, apparently, the blond had other things in mind. The shuffling of papers dragged Sora out of her reverie as she watched the teenage rockstar pack her things into her bag.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' Sora yelled at him as she moved to snatch her bag.

'I am doing what's good for you so you'd better appreciate it.'

'Put my bag down right now you jerk! I don't need someone like you to tell me what to do!'

'Since you can't even take care of yourself, I would just have to self-appoint myself to help you choose what to do.'

Growling, Sora stood up suddenly, looking down at the blond with a death glare. Even as the surrounding people were staring, the redhead cared about nothing at the moment.

'Even if I need someone to take care of me, it wouldn't be you.'

Yamato continued to stare up at the redhead coolly as she fumed silently. His brain yelled at him to put the bag down and walk away from the café. After all, that's what he would usually do right? So why should he help her? On the other hand, a part of him seemed to want to stay. Obviously, something held him back.

Closing his eyes, Yamato stood up as well, bringing Sora's materials along with him. Successfully ignoring the redhead's sharp intake of breath, he waited for her to catch up.

'It's either you stay here, or you follow me to get your things back.'

Leaving Sora with no choice, she gathered the rest of her things roughly and stormed out of the café. _Why, oh why, do the gods torment me such that I have to be stuck with such a spoiled brat,_ she thought. Ever since she became his 'chaperon', Yamato Ishida has been nothing but a thorn at her side. Not only was he full of complains, she found out that he was also a control freak. Throughout the day, he had been flooding her brain with petty orders and she has had quite enough already.

Running to catch up with him, Sora glared at the boy beside her.

'So where are we going?'

'Home.'

Pulling on his arm, Sora stopped.

'What do you mean home? I'm not going to go home with you!'

At her response, Yamato raised an eyebrow and gave her a look that screamed 'What are you? Nuts?'

'What are you so uptight about? Jeff and the other guys will be there. It's not like you're stuck under one roof with me alone. Geez.'

Pushing her bag and books at her, Yamato smirked as she stumbled back slightly.

'And hold your own stuff,' he continued. 'I'm not your personal butler.'

* * *

By the time Sora stepped into the bungalow, she was struck with awe, her previous anger all forgotten. In comparison to her studio apartment, Yamato's residence was humongous! Turning in a full circle, Sora admired the fine architecture, along with the fantastic interior design that adorned the walls.

Off to a side, Yamato smirked as he observed the redhead's innocent actions. Clutching her messenger bag tightly to her chest, she looked like a six-year old who was just given a candy. Throwing his keys into a nearby tray, Yamato shrugged off his jacket and handed the clothing to a maid.

'Hey Sora, come on over here!' Yamato called, catching her attention.

Even as the teen approached the blond, her eyes were still lingering at the chandelier that hung brilliantly at the ceiling. Pure happiness was reflected in her eyes as she scanned her surroundings eagerly.

Grasping her hand, Yamato smiled as he led her away from the hall and into the living room. In fact, the living room was so much more beautiful than the previous one.

'Yamato,' Sora asked quietly. 'If this is the living room, then what was that place back there?'

'That?' He asked, blinking. 'That's just the main door. Nothing special there.'

Gaping at the blond with wide eyes, Sora placed a hand on her forehead and sighed. _Damn rich kid_, she thought ruefully. Lifting her head, Sora gave a small smile as she heard Yamato give a full introduction of her to the rest of the band members. As she observed the males before her, it struck her odd that they were all, obviously, of different characters. Yet, they were able to form a band together to pursue their common interests. Surely there will be occasional conflicts, right?

As Sora dwelled in her thoughts, a voice decided to pull her out of it.

'Hey Sora, nice to see you again!'

'Aki!' Spotting the brunette, the redhead beamed and gave a slight wave.

'I heard you were having trouble with Advanced Chemistry. Is everything okay?'

Giving a nod, Sora scoffed. 'It's just a slight confusion in theory. I'm clearing everything up so it should be good in no time.'

Meanwhile, as the two conversed, Yamato caught himself staring at the redhead. How is it that Aki could connect with her so well while he could not? That cannot be, after all, he's more good looking and richer without a doubt. Frowning, the blond stepped forward and cut the conversation short.

'We're heading to the recreational room. Call us if you need anything.'

With that, Yamato clutched Sora's shoulders and steered her into another hallway.

'Well, I guess I'll talk to you next time Sora!' Aki called.

'Sure!'

As the partners left the living room, snickers filled the area.

'It's so obvious man!' Jeff laughed. 'Who does he think he's kidding?'

'Totally, I wonder how long it'll take him to realise that.' Kyo added with a chuckle.

'Well, knowing Ishida,' Aki said, a glint flashing across his eyes, 'it'll probably take a few months.'

* * *

'You were quite rude, you know,' Sora sighed as she dumped her messenger bag onto a sofa. 'Breaking a conversation just like that.'

Shrugging, Yamato strolled towards the bar table. 'It wasn't anything important anyway. So why waste precious time?'

Deciding to ignore the comment, Sora sat on the rotating chair behind the bar and rested her chin on her palm. 'You guys drink?'

'It's a bar that doesn't look like a bar.' Yamato replied with a chuckle.

Handing the redhead a glass of orange juice, he sighed and leaned against the counter, pulling at his bangs.

'How did you know Aki?'

'Hmm?' Sora tapped her chin. 'I bumped into him in the school hallway, or to be more precise, _he_ bumped into me in the hallway.'

'I see,' the blond muttered, running a hand through his hair.

'Does it bother you?' Sora asked with a smirk.

Frowning at the redhead, he moved away from the bar to the pool table. 'Not in the least.'

Taking one more sip from the glass, Sora licked her lips and jumped off the chair. Watching as Yamato started the game, she decided to push her luck.

'You know, you're actually quite annoying sometimes.'

Without hesitation, Yamato replied. 'I know. I don't need you to tell me.'

'Then why do you insist on being like that?'

'I don't see a problem in it. I have my own choices and I don't think it's up to you to tell me how to act now, isn't it?'

Eyeing the blond, Sora refused to back down. Bending low, she struck the white ball, hitting the solid, red one and watched as it dropped into the hole. Focusing on the game, she frowned.

'I don't understand you.'

'That'll make us even.'

'You can be nice if you want to. That's why you asked me to stop today in the café right? So why can't you stay that way?'

'Like I said, it's my own choice. Stop bugging me.'

'I'm bugging you because I think you're more than you seem.'

'Well, that's _your_ opinion, not mine. You can't force me to change.'

_'Well, if that's what you believe Ishida, I can't force you now, can I?'_

Rubbing the bridge of her nose, Sora groaned. 'If I noticed it earlier on I'll take my words back.'

'Obviously you can't.' Yamato sneered as he struck the white ball forcefully. 'It's my own life and I live it as I please. You're the only girl ever to step into this house so don't make me let you become the only girl that get kicked out of here.'

'If that's what will make you change then so be it.'

'What's wrong with you? I'm just trying to have fun with you now. Are you trying to tell me the rockstar can't play? What's with you and changing? I'm fine as I am and I am warning you,' Yamato growled as he stepped close to the redhead. 'Drop it.'

'You are unbelievable.'

'So are you.' Yamato mocked as he strolled back towards the pool table.

'One minute, you can be so annoying like a prick. The other, you can be so nice that I would have been glad to call you a friend.'

'The same goes for you don't it? You can be so harsh with me and yet so nice with Aki.'

All of a sudden, everything seemed to fall in place. Blinking twice, Sora tilted her head slightly.

'Are you jealous?'

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**A/N: **I apologise for the long, long wait. Thank you very much for the reviews!

Again, I had trouble writing this chapter and obviously, this time the writer's block is larger than the previous one. Even after typing out this chapter, I still feel that it is too choppy for my liking. The main focus of this chapter was to show the conflicting side of Yamato Ishida, and in response, Sora's determination to find out what is the true side of him. However, since I felt that this chapter is rather horrid, I have decided to end it there. Just in case the more I write, the worse it gets. This is just the starter so it's slightly confusing, I believe.

Even if this chapter is worse than Chapter 1, please do R&R! XD Constructive criticisms are highly appreciated!

**_Everlasting Wonders_**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **'Two Worlds' is a fan fiction based on characters from the anime 'Digimon'. Obviously I do not own them or I'll be bragging to you right now. XD However, I do own my own three characters, namely Jeff Maxwell, Aki Fujioka and Kyo Takase.

* * *

_

Digimon  
**Two Worlds  
**Chapter 3

A figure crept down the silent hallway, leaning heavily against the wall. His pajama was sticking to his body like his second skin as he paused. Breathing heavily, he rubbed his eyes to clear his vision as he resumed his previous movements. Stopping at a door, he reached out blindly to grasp the handle.

Just then, he heard cheery voices from behind the wooden surface. Pressing an ear against the door, he forced himself to concentrate as he listened intently at the conversation. Distinctively, three males could be heard, along with a female. He knew perfectly well who the three males were, but the female, who is she?

Lifting an arm, the figure wiped the layer of sweat off his forehead before running a hand through his golden hair. Slumping against the frame, he breathed in deeply, his lungs craving for the oxygen that kept him alive.

At that moment, a voice caught his attention.

'Did you hear that?'

'Hear what?'

'That sound, I think it came from outside.'

Footsteps became gradually louder as someone walked towards the door. Their voices were getting louder as they neared him. Reaching once more for the handle, the blond decided to enter and announce his presence. However, just before he could press down the handle, the door swung open, causing him to loose his balance.

Before he knew it, Yamato Ishida had fallen on top of Sora Takenouchi.

'Good gracious, Yamato!'

* * *

'Honestly, that was such a wonderful method to greet a visitor early in the morning isn't it? Not to mention that the visitor was a girl!' Kyo snickered as he gave Yamato a soft punch on the arm.

Currently, the blond rockstar was lying in his bed, groaning as he buried his face into his pillow. The previous ten minutes were going to become the joke of the day. It wasn't as if he meant to fall on top of her!

'Cut the crap guys. Why is she here anyway?' Yamato growled as he turned slightly to glare at the smirking trio.

'Why, our dear Yamato is sick.' Jeff mocked. 'Since you couldn't do it yourself, we thought that it'll be best if we helped you call her so that she could visit you. It's the least we could do.'

As Yamato sat up furiously, he lifted his hands before him and made a motion, as if he was strangling Jeff's neck literally. Just as he was about to retort, the door to his room opened.

'Who is it?' The blond barked as he turned to glare at the intruder.

Realising that it was a certain redhead, a blush found its way to his cheeks.

'Ishida.'

The quiet call from Aki brought his attention back to his band mates, who were staring at him with gleams in their eyes. Chuckles escaped from their lips as they imitated him, only making it more exaggerated with fainting spells and fluttering eyes.

Groaning once more, Yamato flopped back onto his bed, pulling at his covers to hide his entire frame. This was utter embarrassment.

'Oh come on Yamato, it's alright. We understand and we'll have you know that you have our utmost support.' Jeff laughed as he poked the lumpy object on the bed, namely, the blond.

'Why does he need your utmost support? Is something going on?' Sora tilted her head to the side as she stared quizzically at the innocent looking trio.

'Nothing's going on.' Kyo smiled as he moved forward to take the tray from Sora's hands.

'Aki?' Sora asked as she turned her attention to the brunette.

'I…uh…nothing?' Aki stuttered as he managed a small smile. He has never been good at lying and although it was fun to participate in teasing Yamato, he found it exceptionally hard to lie to the redhead.

Huffing, Sora planted her hands on her hips as she pouted. 'You're hiding something.'

Backing slightly, Aki held his hands in front of himself in mock surrender as he laughed nervously. Deciding to drop the subject, Sora took a glance at the lump on the bed and frowned. Walking over to the side of the bed, she poked. A slight shift made her realise that Yamato Ishida was vulnerable at the waist.

'He's not dead is he?' Sora smirked as she poked harder.

'No, he's not. At least I don't think he is.' Kyo muttered a reply as he poured chicken soup into a bowl from the thermo flask Sora brought.

'Oh?' Sora grinned evilly as she leaned forward. Poking even harder, she snickered as she heard the muffled sounds from the hiding blond.

Finally, the lump on the bed decided to move as Yamato sat up abruptly, hair disheveled.

'Jeez! What do you want?'

'The least you could do is say hi. I came all the way here after I made you chicken soup and yet you're hiding under your blanket? You're acting like a baby!'

'Who's the baby? And I am not hiding, I tell you.'

'Oh yeah?' Sora laughed. 'Then why were you fully under the blanket?'

'I told you! I'm not hiding and I'll tell you why I'm hiding, because I'm not hiding!' Yamato rambled on as he waved his hands around in exasperation.

Lifting an eyebrow, Sora held back her laughter at the blond's actions, knowing very well that the trio was rolling on the floor, gasping for air. 'You're not making any sense.'

'Oh! So now all of a sudden you're the president of everything that makes sense!' Yamato snapped as he fell back onto his bed, puffing his cheeks from anger.

Blinking dumbly at the blond, Sora felt a smile creeping up her face and soon, she erupted in laughter. Kneeling on the carpeted ground, she rested her head on the bed as her shoulders shook. Wiping tears from her eyes, the redhead breathed in deeply.

'Alright, whatever you say.' Sora said as she chuckled once more. 'Come on, I made some chicken soup. They say it's good especially when you're sick.'

Immediately, Aki walked over and handed a bowl to Yamato. Sniffing the soup, Yamato looked up at the redhead suspiciously.

'It's good. I made it myself.' Sora reassured him as she smiled.

Sighing, the blond lifted the bowl to his lips and drank. The day before, the blond had awoken with a terrible headache, only to find out that he had a fever. Coughs soon erupted from his slim frame and he was ordered to stay at home by his personal doctor. Unknown to him, his band mates had taken the chance to invite the redhead over during school and had exaggerated Yamato's condition.

Once the bowl was emptied, Yamato handed the bowl back to Aki as he rested against the headboard. Feeling a hand clamp down on his shoulder, he turned to the side and saw Sora smiling down at him.

'Now that wasn't so bad now, was it?'

Sighing, Yamato pulled at his bangs as he muttered. 'Whatever, so why are you here?'

Blinking twice, the redhead asked. 'Am I not welcome?'

'You are but I'm just wondering why.'

'Kyo called me over. He said you were very sick. Jeff even added that you couldn't even leave your bed.'

Glaring heatedly at the trio, Yamato moved to leave the bed before he was held back by Sora.

'Hey now, you should be resting, not having arguments. You can settle whatever disagreements you have with your friends later.'

Watching as the two brunettes and the black-haired male sneak away, the blond snorted and sat down once more. Pulling a rotating chair over, Sora sat down and stretched. Watching the blond before her, thoughts flooded her mind. Ever since she had met Yamato Ishida, Sora felt that her life had brightened up. Although her days were filled with arguments and heated discussions, she had, no doubt, felt much happier than before.

Folding her legs under her thighs, Sora rested her chin on her palm and pulled at a loose string on Yamato's blanket.

'Yamato,' she whispered, hoping that he heard it.

A light 'hmm' encouraged her to continue.

'I haven't had the chance to thank you so far, so, thank you very much.'

At his confused expression, Sora gave a small smile and continued. 'Ever since I met you, it feels like there's so much more excitement in my life. Things seemed so mundane before, but now, there's always something to look forward to, and I want to thank you for that.'

Giving a snort, Yamato smirked. 'You're thanking me? I didn't even do anything.'

'Well, yeah, I am. So how're you feeling?'

'Fine, as always. I'll get better in no time.' Smiling, Yamato placed his hand on Sora's head and messed up her hair slightly. 'No worries kiddo.'

Staring into his eyes, Sora felt a sense of familiarity at his actions. He acted just like Taichi at that moment, and yet, it felt some what different. After a moment, Yamato noticed her staring and tilted his head. 'Is anything wrong?'

Straining to catch her soft response, he scratched the back of his head and winced. 'Sorry, I didn't get that. Would you repeat it?'

'I said I liked that.' Sora replied a little louder as she lowered her head, a blush tinting her cheeks.

With his mouth slightly agape, Yamato stared at the redhead. Then, a chuckle escaped his lips as he placed his hand on her head again. 'Like that?'

A small 'mm' answered his question along with a nod. Patting her head gently, his hand never left her head as she lowered to rest her upper body on his bed. With her face towards him, she stared intently at the clock, ticking quietly by his bedside table, refusing to look at his face.

As Yamato's fingers ran through her auburn tresses, he admired the smooth texture. Smiling at the innocence portrayed on her face, he realised that she was truly innocent and perhaps had not even had a single boyfriend yet or perhaps had not even entered a nightclub before. Suddenly, an overwhelming sense of protection overcame him as male's natural instinct took over.

Watching her as her eyelids started to droop gradually, he grinned. Soon after, the redhead was fast asleep, breathing gently as her mouth hung slightly open.

* * *

It was a few hours later when Sora's aching back woke her from her deep slumber. Groaning softly, she hissed as she moved an arm behind her back, rubbing the sore spot. Feeling a weight on her head, Sora looked up to find Yamato's hand, his fingers entwined in her hair. Eyes widening, she found herself staring at the sleeping blond. Blushing slightly, she thanked the heavens that no one was around to witness this moment.

All of a sudden, a knock came from the door, causing a startled gasp to emit from Sora as she sat up and spun around. This caused Yamato's hand to drop, waking him. Looking up drowsily, Yamato rubbed his eye.

'Dinner's ready,' Aki smiled from the door, 'thought you'd like to know.'

Giving a nod of thanks, Sora waved. After the door clicked shut, she let out a sigh of relief. Hearing a groan from the blond, Sora turned to look at him. Standing up, she kneeled on one knee on the bed and forced the blond to shift forward. Seated behind him, the redhead massaged his shoulders gently.

'Sorry,' she whispered. 'It must have hurt to sleep in that position.'

'It's quite alright. Don't worry about it.' Yamato replied just as softly as he relaxed under her touch.

_This is unusual_, he thought. The old Yamato Ishida would have never gotten close with a girl, neither would he bring one back home nor let her into his room. Heck, even his friends required permission to enter!

Turning his head slightly, Yamato nodded his thanks as Sora stopped. Stepping down from the bed, she smiled.

'Well let's get going shall we?'

As both left the room and made their way to the dining hall, Sora tried to start a conversation.

'How're you feeling?'

'I'm fine, nothing special.'

'Yeah well, I took the liberty of collecting your assignments from Yamazaki-sensei so that you can work on it when you're better. I also copied some notes for you so you don't have to worry about falling behind the class too much.'

'Thanks, I think.'

Frowning at his lack of words, Sora nudged him.

'Are you sure you're alright? You seem odd.'

'I told you I'm fine. Now stop bothering me.'

'Bothering you, am I?' Sora huffed and walked even faster, leaving the blond behind.

'Hey, hey Sora, wait. Oh come on!' Yamato moaned as he jogged to catch up with the redhead.

Grabbing hold of her arm, he turned her to face him.

'Hey, relax. Chill, alright? I'm sorry if I'm like that but I can't help it. I'm a patient you know.'

Pouting, the redhead continued glaring at the floor for a while. At the sound of her sighing, Yamato's shoulders dropped.

'Fine, now come on.' Sora muttered as she proceeded towards the dining hall. 'Hurry up.'

* * *

'Yamato, can you just _please_ pass me the ketchup?' Sora growled as she clenched her fist around her fork.

'It's just across the table. Get it yourself.' Yamato replied, sticking a piece of the steak into his mouth.

'Why can't you just hand it over?'

'You are capable of doing it yourself.'

'Why you-'

'Here, Sora!' Another voice cut in.

Turning to her right, the redhead saw Jeff handing the bottle of ketchup to her. For the past few minutes, Yamato and Sora had been arguing over a simple matter – to pass the bottle of ketchup. Sora had insisted that Yamato should be nice and just help her so that she doesn't have to reach across the table. Yamato, on the other hand, retorted that she could reach the bottle anyway so why should he do the extra work?

Huffing, Sora muttered a 'thank you' and forcefully poured ketchup onto her plate. Stabbing the piece of steak mercilessly, she shove it into her mouth, all the while glaring at the table. Just then, ringing could be heard, before it stopped a few seconds later. Then, a butler walked in and Sora stared in disbelief.

In his gloved hands, he held a silver tray in which on top, lay a portable phone. Mouth agape, Sora raised an eyebrow at the 'house service'. _Damn_, she thought. Stopping before the blond, Sora watched as the aged butler bent down to whisper beside Yamato's ear. Quickly, a frown marred the blond's features as his expression darkened. Giving a nod, Yamato took the phone and answered it. Standing up, he left the table with a wine glass in his hand.

Taking another bite, Sora noticed that the rest of the band mates had their heads down, silently eating away. Curious at the sudden change of atmosphere, Sora listened intently for any signs that were out of the ordinary. Taking a glance at the pacing blond, she blinked when she realised that Yamato's conversation on the phone was getting heated.

All of a sudden, the blond stopped and hung up. A few seconds later, the wine glass which he held in his hand went flying towards the wall, crashing into small fragments. Shocked, Sora dropped her eating utensils as the trio jumped at the unexpected crash. Crestfallen looks appeared on their faces and as Sora waited for a response, she found none.

Trembling slightly, the redhead realised that she feared the Yamato Ishida she was seeing. Taking a deep breath, she stood up from her chair. Putting up a brave front, Sora took timid steps towards the furious blond, noting that his shoulders were heaving as he breathed heavily. Reaching over slowly, Sora pulled her hand back slightly in hesitation before taking the plunge. Placing her hand on Yamato's shoulder, she did not expect her wrist to be gripped so tightly such that it made her wince. The movement was so fast that she did not even anticipate it.

Gasping, Sora's cinnamon orbs trembled as she stared at the fire that blazed his cerulean ones. The scraping of chair against floor also hinted that the trio had stood up in surprise at Yamato's actions.

'Yamato,' Sora whispered, hoping that he would snap out of that anger. 'It's me, Sora.'

Still, the teenage rockstar gave no sign of recognition.

'Yama,' she pleaded once more.

Suddenly, Yamato released her hand as if he had been burnt. Blinking rapidly, he shook his head before rushing out of the dining hall, being chased by Jeff. Frozen in place, Sora felt her legs collapse, causing her to sit on the marble floor.

'Sora!' Aki yelled frantically, kneeling before the redhead. 'Are you alright?'

_There was this emotion deep within his mesmerising orbs._

_'Don't think you know me and don't think you can judge me.'_

Nodding slightly, Sora felt tears well up in her eyes as her mind took hold of the situation. Looking into Aki's emerald eyes, she felt herself relaxing. With his help, she stood up and without a word, ran towards Yamato's room. Even as she heard Aki and Kyo calling after her, she paid them no heed as she sped off to her intended destination.

Nearing the room, she heard raised voices from inside. Spurring onward, she braced herself against the door frame as she took a sharp turn into Yamato's room. Breathing heavily, Sora gasped when she heard the heated conversation between the two males.

'Just ignore him! You know your father better than that to get angry like this!' Jeff yelled at the top of his lungs.

'That damn, bastard of a guy does not deserve to be called my father! He can go straight to hell for all I care!' Yamato spat back.

'Don't you let your freaking temper out at me! I'm just trying to help you, stupid!'

At the sight of Yamato raising his clenched fist, Sora gasped in horror and rushed forward. With her hands grabbing hold of his arm and using all her strength, Sora pulled his arm back.

'Stop it Yamato! What do you think you're doing? This is Jeff in front of you! Jeff Maxwell!' Sora cried out.

Flinging his arm furiously, Yamato glared while Sora let out a squeak of surprise as she stumbled backwards. From her spot, Sora stared intently at the blond, her shoulders shaking.

'Please,' she whispered, her entire frame quaking as tears spilled from her eyes. The memory of his eyes flashed before her once more.

Closing her eyes, Sora pictured the smug looking Yamato she was used to seeing everyday in school, the caring Yamato in the café one week ago and the quiet, gentle Yamato she had met just an hour ago. Taking a deep breath, Sora willed herself to calm down and opened her eyes.

To her surprise, Yamato Ishida stood close before her and without a word, he embraced her. Too shocked for words, Sora stood silently and did not move.

'Were you afraid?' He whispered.

The trembling began once more as she cried. Burying her face into his shirt, Sora lifted her arms to cling onto his sleeves and nodded fervently. In response, Yamato tightened his arms around her, ignoring those around him. Sighing heavily, the blond nodded and rested his chin on Sora's head, whispering.

'I'm sorry.'

* * *

'It doesn't happen all the time.'

Turning around, Sora found herself face to face with Kyo Takase. 'Pardon?'

'Yamato doesn't loose his temper all the time. It's only when he has issues with his father.'

The two stood silently at the balcony for a while, admiring the stars that adorned the night sky. Looking down at her glass of iced tea, Sora swirled her drink with the straw before jamming it down lightly on a piece of lemon.

'If you don't mind me asking,' she began, 'or rather, if you could tell me, why did Yamato act like that?'

'I'd like to tell you. In fact, I think you can help me more than we can, but honestly speaking, I don't think it's my place to tell you. I guess you'll just have to find out from Yamato himself. After all, it's personal.'

Nodding, Sora sighed. 'I understand.'

Turning her head slightly, Sora frowned worriedly at the lone figure seated at the bar table. His back was hunched over as he drank from his glass of coke. Meanwhile, Jeff and Aki were having a game of chess off at a corner.

'Do things get so off hand like today?'

'Not really. This is the first time that Yamato acted so roughly. He's usually over it quickly but it's taking him quite long today.'

'Would you ask him about it?'

Shaking his head, Kyo sighed. 'Usually we'll just leave him alone. You don't know his father, he's horrible. He's really a bastard.'

Raising an eyebrow, Sora scoffed. 'He can't be _that_ bad right? After all, he _is_ Yamato's father.'

Looking at the redhead in disbelief, Kyo choked on his drink. 'Not that bad? You've got to be kidding. Didn't you see how he acted back there? How could you still say he's not that bad? You're crazy.'

'Hey, I'm just giving the poor guy a benefit of doubt.'

'Well reality check, but he's not exactly nice or poor.'

'I suppose.'

'Still, I hope Yamato gets over it soon. It'll be bad for his health, especially now.'

'Tell me about it. I was so scared just now. That look in his eyes, it was as if he was about to tear me apart!'

Laughing at her comment, Kyo patted her on the back. 'No worries girl, he'll never do anything to you.'

'How can you be so sure?' Sora gasped in mock horror. 'Didn't you see the way he almost socked Jeff in the face?'

'Yeah but that doesn't mean he will lay a hand on you. He stopped himself twice remember?'

'Yeah, after I cried my heart out.'

Smirking, Kyo winked and kicked off from the balcony.

'Well, you'll find out soon enough. He's as lost as you.'

'Find out about what?'

'Oh just something nice and by the way, did you know Yamato has a kid brother?'

'He does? Who?'

'The name's Takeru Takaishi. By any chance, do you know him?'

'Takeru?!'

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**A/N: **Chapter 3 done! Whew, that's a relief. This chapter was a breeze I tell you and I'm very pleased with it.

So much has been said in this chapter. I hope I didn't bore you with the conversations. A deeper side of Yamato has been shown here and Sora is starting to know much more. Of course, this will start to smooth things out between them, sort of. Well, more will be said next chapter so don't leave!

By the way, I will be taking a one week trip to Korea so I'll only be back on Christmas. Hence, Merry Christmas in advance to everybody! Please, still do review! Constructive criticisms are highly appreciated.

_**Everlasting Wonders**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **'Two Worlds' is a fan fiction based on characters from the anime 'Digimon'. Obviously I do not own them or I'll be bragging to you right now. XD However, I do own my own three characters, namely Jeff Maxwell, Aki Fujioka and Kyo Takase.

* * *

_

Digimon  
**Two Worlds  
**Chapter 4

'No! Taichi, stop!' Hikari screeched as she struggled from her brother's hold.

A smirk appeared on the brunette's face as he walked further to the deeper parts of the ocean. In retaliation, Hikari tightened her grip on his neck, choking her poor, defenceless brother as he coughed and released his hold on her. Unfortunately, Hikari did not loosen _her_ grip and she pulled the boy along with her, drenching them both.

Laughter erupted from the shore as the Yagami siblings glared at each other. Pouting, Hikari crossed her arms and huffed.

'Now I'm soaking wet. This is your entire fault.'

'What do you mean _my_ fault? You poured sand into my hair. My beautiful hair!' Taichi retorted, splashing water at his sister in the process.

Gasping in mock horror, Hikari stared at her brother for a moment before jumping on him, successfully dunking him. As the two siblings continued their water fight, two people sat on the beach, enjoying the humorous scene before them.

'There they go again,' Jyou said with a sigh, shaking his head as a small smile made its way to his face.

'Mhmm,' Koushiro mumbled in response from his side.

Raising an eyebrow at the redhead, Jyou exclaimed. 'Koushiro, can't you just abandon your laptop for a moment?'

'I'm doing a research,' Koushiro replied swiftly.

'We came here for a break. Just leave your research for a day. It won't kill you.'

As Koushiro nodded away, he continued typing on his laptop, as if he didn't hear a word from Jyou. Groaning, the blue-haired teen laid back onto the warm sand, placing an arm over his eyes as a shield from the sun, his glasses safely tucked into his shirt pocket.

All of a sudden, without warning, a drop of water splashed onto his face. Quickly, Jyou used all his strength to roll away, opening an eye as he watched a bucket of water being emptied on the spot where he lay just seconds before, the water seeping fast into the white sand, soaking the area. Smirking, the teen looked up at a laughing Takeru Takaishi and a stunned auburn haired girl. With a satisfied sigh, Jyou sat cross-legged on the beach once more and rested his chin on his palm.

'Dear dear Sora, you should know better than that.' He joked.

Huffing, Sora threw the bucket slightly away from the group, watching it roll on the sand.

'Instinct?' She asked as her eyes narrowed at the older boy.

'Instinct.' He replied with a chuckle, slipping on his glasses. Turning over to the redhead again, Jyou lifted the laptop from the younger boy's lap.

'Hey! Give it back!' Koushiro cried out as he reached for his loyal partner that has been with him for years. 'My baby!'

Holding back his laughter from Koushiro's antics, Jyou lifted the laptop higher. 'It's lunchtime already Koushiro, geez. Could you _please_ stop for a while?'

'As long as you give it back.' Koushiro grumbled as he crossed his arms, glaring feverishly at the taller teen, silently cursing himself for his short physique.

Retuning him the laptop, Jyou smiled at the child-like display. It was just amusing how the boy prodigy could be at times, especially when it came to his trusty companion. Taking off his glasses, Jyou cleaned the lenses with a cloth, waiting for Takeru to call for lunch. Stepping forward, he placed a hand on his hip as he watched Takeru and Sora lay out the red and white blanket before placing the picnic basket on top, along with the ice box.

Lifting his head, Takeru grinned at the blue-haired teen. 'Done. Hey Taichi, Hikari! Lunch!'

Far off, an excited cheer could be heard, followed immediately by the splashing of water. Within seconds, a dripping brunette appeared before them, gasping for air, a wide grin on his face nonetheless.

'Man, Taichi!' Sora made a face as she tossed him a towel. 'Dry yourself before you soak everything.'

'Thanks Sora!' Taichi nodded as he rubbed his head with the towel, letting it soak the water.

Meanwhile, Takeru handed a towel to Hikari and smiled as the younger Yagami took it. Reaching up, the blond picked a tiny piece of seaweed that was entwined with her brown locks as she remained still till he was done. Grinning to herself like a fool, Sora held back the urge to tease the two as they chatted quietly with each other. _Ah…young love_, she thought.

Minutes later, the group of six began their meal, laughing and talking at the same time, their conversation topic switching from one to another. Just then, Sora stole a glance at the younger blond beside her, suddenly starting to see the similarity between him and Yamato Ishida.

_Why didn't I notice it before?_ She wondered.

'Keru,' she started, 'You live with your mother right?'

Looking up, Takeru nodded and beamed. 'Yeah, we live together in an apartment near Taichi's. Why do you ask?'

'Nothing, I'm just curious. By the way, I've never heard you talking about your family much. Do you have any siblings?'

At her question, Takeru stiffened visibly. From the corner of his eye, he noticed  
Hikari looking at him worriedly and he nodded slightly to reassure her. Managing a tiny, awkward laugh, he scratched the back of his head.

'I guess you could say that, but it's um…well…'

Blinking at the nervous blond, Sora sighed. 'Yamato Ishida, isn't it?'

Lowering his head, Takeru smiled guiltily and nodded.

'Why didn't you tell me?'

_'I seriously cannot believe that guy Keru!' Sora grumbled as she scooped her ice cream. _

_Takeru and Sora were at an ice cream parlor after school and ever since they had sat down, Sora had been cursing the teenage rockstar, namely Yamato Ishida, who had suddenly become her partner for a year. _

_'I mean, who does he think he is? He's always ordering people around. I'm just so unlucky to be chosen as his chaperon and he acts all bossy. Oh and do you know what he said today? He told me that the food in the cafeteria was trash and that nobody could ever eat that shit. And I was **eating** it! Could you believe that guy?' _

_Smiling rather awkwardly, Takeru nodded. 'I guess he is rather nasty.'_

_'Who's nasty?' A voice cut in._

_Looking up abruptly, Takeru beamed at the sight of his best friend, Hikari Yagami. Taking a seat beside the blond, Hikari leaned against the table._

_'So who is it?' She asked excitedly, eyes widening as she awaited the gossip._

_'Yamato Ishida.' Sora replied, waving her arms in exasperation. 'That guy gives blonds a bad name I tell you.' Pausing for a moment, Sora blinked. 'Don't worry Keru, you're very nice.' She added with a tiny smile._

_'Yamato Ishida?' Hikari tapped her chin. 'Isn't that-?'_

_'The rockstar.' Takeru butted in, staring pointedly at her._

_Staring back at him for a moment, Hikari nodded slightly and chuckled. 'Right, the rockstar.'_

Swallowing, Takeru pushed the memory back and closed his eyes. 'Well, I was hoping that things could clear up between you two. I didn't want to butt in. Besides, it's been so long since we had the same surname, not to mention live together.'

Sora did not respond as she continued to stare at him, as if waiting for a more detailed explanation. Just then, Hikari sighed.

'He has his reasons Sora.'

Sighing once more, Sora closed her eyes and tilted her head. 'It's nothing, I was just asking, Keru. Don't worry about it.'

* * *

The breeze swept past her, stinging her cheeks as she rode downhill in an attempt to rid the confusing thoughts from her mind. Yamato Ishida has proven to be difficult to understand for more than once and Sora was starting to lose her patience. Since when did anyone have the ability to make her so weak, so unsure? True, people always said that famous people have hidden personalities, have their own weaknesses, and have their own character from behind the scenes. However, Yamato Ishida was not how Sora had imagined him to be. 

It has been almost two weeks since the blond rockstar had arrived in Odaiba and Sora has still, yet to discover his hidden personality. For all her life, Sora had believed in a theory – that everyone has two sides to themselves. One would be what everyone sees while the other, a secret. This secret is not known to most people, only a few perhaps, because it's the person's weakness, and Sora is determined to find Yamato Ishida's. After all, what better way is there to understand him completely?

Lifting a hand from the bicycle handle to run through her auburn locks, Sora winced as she pulled a few strands of hair from her scalp. Muttering under her breath, she reminded herself to prepare a hot shower immediately after she reached home. Subconsciously, Sora nibbled on her lower lip as the memory of Yamato throwing the glass cup towards the wall entered her mind. She was very sure this time, that the rockstar has much to be revealed. Grinning to herself, Sora cheered herself on.

All of a sudden, a car sped sharply around the corner, heading towards the unprepared redhead. Gasping, Sora swerved abruptly, and bounded onto the sidewalk, hugging a nearby lamp post for dear life. The screeching sound of car tires greeted her ears as she opened an eye slowly. Blinking a few times, Sora rubbed her eyes to ensure that she was not imagining things.

As soon as her vision cleared, the redhead growled, stepping to the front of the car while the passengers from within sat in shock.

'What's with you and getting me run over?' Sora screamed as she slammed her hands against the car hood, shifting her weight to lean forward to yell at the driver. 'I could have died just because of you! Do you have _any _idea how dangerous that was?'

Slowly, Yamato stumbled out of the car and stepped in front of the redhead. Placing both hands on her arms, he breathed heavily. 'You-You're fine, right?'

'Of course I'm not fine! I just lost a few years of my short life thanks to you! Not to mention a couple of cells! I don't think that's fine at all!'

'No, no wait. What I want to know is if you were hurt.'

'And what _I_ want to know is who the _heck _gave you your license!' Sora huffed as she crossed her arms, shoulders heaving as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

Frowning, Yamato sneered as he grabbed hold of her wrist, tugging her forcefully into the car.

'What the-? Hey! What do you think you're doing?' Sora gasped as she struggled to twist her way out of his strong grip.

Unfortunately, Aki and Kyo decided to help along. As Kyo grabbed hold of her other wrist and Aki, her waist, they practically hauled her into the convertible. From the corner of her eye, Sora noticed Jeff carrying her bike, loading it into the trunk.

'Aki!' Sora hissed as she glared at him in disbelief. 'How could you assist them? How could you betray me at a time like this?'

Laughing hard, Aki patted her head affectionately as she pouted and glared unblinkingly at the blond head that was situated at the driver's seat. Feeling the girl bore holes into the back of his head; Yamato gulped and kept his eyes on the road. Now was not a good time to apologise just yet.

'So where are we going?' Sora's abrupt question broke the silence between them.

'To the hospital which Kyo's father owns,' came Yamato's monotone reply as he made a right turn.

'The hospital? I don't want to go there!' Sora exclaimed as her eyes widened. 'Why am I even going there in the first place?'

'Blame yourself for refusing to give me a straight answer. I'll just have to drag you there for a check up then.'

'Fine fine! I'm alright ok? I'm perfectly fine!' Sora flung her arms as she expressed her frustration. 'Now let me off and return me my bike. I want to go home.'

'Just tell me where you live.'

'No.'

Lifting an eyebrow at the short answer, Yamato took a glance from the rearview mirror and blinked. With her arms crossed, Sora looked away. Looking forward swiftly at the road before staring at the mirror again, Yamato's eyes widened as he caught sight of a faint blush that tinted the redhead's cheeks.

'What are you scared of Sora-chan?' Jeff snickered as he turned around in his seat. 'Is it that Taichi person? He's your boyfriend?'

'Huh?' Jeff's question caught everyone's attention as the boys stared at Sora with wide eyes. Trapped in the middle, the redhead slipped further down her seat as she fixed her sights on her shoes. _Boyfriend? I never thought of it that way… _Noticing her reaction, Yamato couldn't help but tighten his grip on the steering wheel, lowering his voice as he asked, 'So is he?'

Giving an unladylike snort to hide her awkwardness, Sora hid her blush as she frowned and closed her eyes. 'I'm not telling you.'

_Not telling me? Not telling me means yes doesn't it? If not, why wouldn't she tell me? _Yamato growled as he narrowed his eyes. _But she didn't say yes either. So it could be no right? _Shaking his head, Yamato braked hastily and banged a fist against the steering wheel.

'Get out.'

Lifting her head in shock, Sora's mouth hung open. 'W-what?'

Shouting in frustration, Yamato turned in his seat and glared at her, making sure to maintain eye contact with the redhead. 'I said get out! You wanted to get home, didn't you? You don't want us to know where you live, don't you? So get out! Get out of my car right this instant before I throw you out myself!'

* * *

The door slammed behind her with an ear-piercing bang. Standing before her bed, Sora fisted her hands as she glared furiously at her pillow. Anger seeped out of her very soul as she recalled the argument just moments before. Flinging her door keys with all her strength, Sora watched as the object bounced off the wall, landing onto the floor with only a slight sound. The lack of noise irked the redhead even more as she stomped off into the tiny bathroom, stepping into the shower without taking her clothes off. Turning the dial to its maximum, Sora let the cold water splash onto her, shivering slightly as she felt her body temperature drop. 

_Calm down, calm down. Don't let that stupid guy bother you. Just forget it. You're better than him. Just forget it. Just- _

'Just forget it!' Sora screamed as she banged a fist against the tiled wall, wincing as she felt a shock of pain tingle up her arm. Tears pricked the corner of her eyes as she held her arm against her chest, falling to her knees. _Why is he bothering me? Why am I **letting **him bother me? _

All of a sudden, a dull, monotone ring reached Sora's ears. Lifting her head up, the redhead stepped out of the shower, not caring if she wet the floor. Stepping closer towards the phone slowly, she picked it up and held it against her ear.

'Yes?'

'Sora, it's Taichi. I realised I brought your towel home by accident. Is it okay if I stop by now to return it? I'm heading to the park now so I should reach your house in a few minutes.'

Blinking a few times, Sora closed her eyes and breathed in. Letting Taichi's question flow into her mind, she opened her eyes as she opened her mouth to reply. However, it was too late.

'Sora?' Taichi interrupted. 'Sora, are you alright? Is something wrong?'

'No,' Sora replied, sighing at the same time. Clenching and unclenching her fist, Sora frowned when she felt a strain. _Damn._ 'Nothing's wrong.'

Silence followed her reply as she awaited Taichi's next sentence. When she felt that she had waited long enough, Sora frowned. Today was _not_ her day. 'Taichi.'

'I'm coming over.'

Taichi's hurried answer was cut off by the beeping tone as he hung up in haste. Gripping onto the portable phone tightly, Sora ignored the incessant sound that flowed through her ears. Harshly, she hung up and dropped the phone onto her bed. The clocked ticked at her wall as she stood there, unmoving.

'Idiot.'

She didn't know if she was reprimanding herself, for being so emotional; for having the lack of control over her behaviour, or if she was blaming Taichi instead; for intruding on her privacy and getting himself involved in her matters.

_He's only caring for you. If he did not care, why would he come?_ Sora reasoned with herself. However, her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. Strolling towards the door, Sora froze when she felt water drip onto her hand. _If Taichi sees me like this…_

Yet there was no time for her to get dry. There was no other choice. Gulping, Sora reached for the handle and opened the door, eyes widening as a gasping Taichi fell in. Apparently, he had been leaning on the door.

'Taichi?'

'Ouch ouch ouch…' Taichi hissed as he rubbed his head. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and stood up. 'Ah! Sora! You had me so worried! What's wrong?'

Looking thoroughly confused, Sora tilted her head as she raised an eyebrow. 'Taichi, are _you _alright?'

'Of course I'm fine! Now don't change the topic!' Taichi frowned as he shut the door with his foot and dragged Sora towards a chair, pushing her shoulder to force her to sit. 'Now, one question at a time. Let's see, hmm. Right, so why are you wet?'

Raising an eyebrow once again, Sora opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted right before she could voice out.

'And don't try to tell me that it was raining because Mr. Sunshine was out today!'

'Mr. Sunshine?'

'Ah…' Taichi looked left and right as he chuckled nervously. 'It's a…a…a name! Yeah that's right! A name…er…Takeru mentioned! It's a name he gave the sun! Yeah!'

'Taichi,' Sora smirked as she lowered her head while remaining eye contact with the brunette. 'That was when Takeru was _performing_ in a school play when he was seven.'

'So?' He exclaimed as a blush crept up his face, making it hard for Sora not to smile. 'Anyways, I'm supposed to be the one asking questions. Are you okay Sora? What happened?'

'Nothing happened. I came home from the beach. That's all.'

'Now, that can't be it. I mean, why would you be wet then?'

'That's because-' Sora paused as her doorbell rang once again. Running a hand through her hair, the redhead growled as she headed towards the front door, thoroughly irritated by the number of disturbances that day.

'What?' She hissed as she opened the door, stepping back when an embarrassed-looking Jeff stood before her.

'I uh…I came to return your bike. We forgot to return it when…erm…'

As Jeff stared at his shoes, it became apparent to Sora that it was awkward for him to mention that Yamato had thrown her out of his car. The mere thought sent steam coming out of her ears as her grip tightened around the door handle. Gulping as the redhead trembled with anger before him, Jeff scratched the back of his head as he leaned the bicycle against the wall.

'I guess I'll be leaving. Sorry to bother you.'

'Jeff,' Sora's voice was low as she uttered the name, freezing the male to the ground. 'How did you know where I live?'

Tensing up, the brunette stared at her in shock as his brain searched frantically for an answer. Unfortunately, it came up with none.

'You guys knew it all along, didn't you?' Sora shouted as she moved to grab his collar, absolutely losing control.

'Sora!' Taichi stepped in front of her and glared heatedly. Huffing, she crossed her arms and turned to her left, not willing to look at the two males. Turning towards Jeff, Taichi said, 'You had better leave _now_.'

'Sorry,' Jeff whispered once again before racing off, fearing the Sora he was seeing. _Damn you, Yamato! You started this mess and now I'm the one getting the yelling? _

As soon as Jeff was out of sight, Taichi sighed and stared pointedly at the redhead, who was looking at everywhere besides him. Shifting away, Sora wheeled her bicycle into the house and sat on the floor.

'This isn't like you, Sora,' Taichi said as he sat next to her. 'The Sora I know does not lose her cool that easily. Now, I'm going to ask you again. What happened?'

'You sound like my father,' Sora muttered in response, sneaking a glance at the brunette. Unfortunately, he did not look like he was in a mood for jokes. 'On my way home, Yamato Ishida almost ran me over and he offered to send me to a hospital for check up but I refused and wanted to go home. We had an argument and he kicked me out of his car.'

There was no response from the brunette as Sora started tapping her feet against the cold floor. A sigh was heard from her right, soon followed by the ruffling of clothes. Watching as Taichi rubbed his hand against his bushy hair, Sora felt tears well up in her eyes.

'What?' She sniffed. 'I'm just depressed and angry. Not to mention humiliated. Don't I have a right to vent my anger once in a while?'

Giving her a small smile, Taichi breathed in as he wrapped his arm around her, his grin widening as he felt her wrap her arms around his waist. Tears spilled from her eyes as she pressed her face against his shirt.

'I don't know Taichi,' she cried. 'I don't know why I'm so angry; I don't know why I'm so hurt. I just don't know.'

'It's okay, alright? It's okay.' Taichi reassured in return as he patted her on the back. _Girls, I'll never understand them. What is she crying over anyway? Besides, she's always quarrelling with that Yamato Ishida, so what's different this time?_

'Anyway,' Taichi continued, 'Go and take a warm shower alright? You'll catch a cold like that.'

Nodding, Sora did as he told and disappeared into the bathroom minutes later. Walking further into the studio apartment, Taichi sat on the floor and leaned against the bed. 'That Yamato Ishida…'

* * *

Standing before the silver metal door, Yamato scratched the back of his neck and groaned. Why did he allow himself to abandon his pride? Staring at the entrance, the blond's hand hesitated profusely as he reached for the bell. 

_'I don't care! You had better go right now!'_

_'It's not my fault that you got yelled at! Blame her for her stupid temper!' Yamato shouted back._

_Furious, Jeff growled and clenched his fist. 'No matter what Yamato, you started this argument and she's hurt. It's so damn obvious and you can't even see it! What are you, blind?'_

_'It is none of your business!'_

_As Jeff started to retort, Aki stepped in between the two. 'Stop it! It's seriously starting to get annoying. Ishida, just go and apologise. You embarrassed her by kicking her out of your car! Don't forget, she's a girl so be a gentleman! Just swallow your pride for once will you?'_

_Glaring heatedly at his band mates, Yamato pondered his next move. He **had** wanted to go and apologise, but as Aki had said, his pride didn't allow him to. After all, it would be so awkward for him to apologise to a girl! Furthermore, if he did so, that meant proving his band mates right! Still…_

_Closing his eyes, Yamato turned and headed for Sora's house, muttering along the way, 'I'm going for a walk.'_

_A blush started to form on his cheeks as he picked up words from his friends._

_'Sora's house. Sora's house for sure.'_

So now he stood, right in front of the redhead's house. Gathering his courage, Yamato moved to press the bell before his eyes caught sight of a gap at the door. _It's not locked._

Pushing the door gently, Yamato held his breath as he took a peek. Who knew what Sora's reaction will be if she found out that he snuck into her house? Taking two steps forward, Yamato prepared to turn round the corner before voices stopped him. Bracing himself against the wall, the teenage rockstar leaned sideways, gasping as his eyes widened at the sight before him.

Sora and Taichi were standing before him, the girl nodding as the brunette muttered on. Yet, what made Yamato freeze, was the simple gesture Taichi was doing – patting Sora on the head as he smiled at her.

_I liked that._

Stepping out from behind the corner, Yamato growled as he saw surprise flash across Sora's cinnamon eyes. Focusing on the star soccer player, Yamato sneered, his blue eyes cold.

'Taichi Yagami.'

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**A/N: **Chapter 4 is over! I have added in parts with Taichi, Jyou, Koushiro, Hikari and Takeru in this chapter. If you have noticed, I have given Jyou the 'leading role' in this chapter. Also, there are a few things I'd like my fellow readers to take note because this is really important.

First, I'd like to apologise for the long wait! Thank you to Sora for your encouraging words. You really reminded me that I have readers out there waiting for this chapter and it got me writing again. Thank you! Also thanks to the other readers for reading my story and also reviewing it.

Secondly, Night Beauty has made me realised that I did not point out one important note. In my story, the chapters may not be written according to date. In other words, the chapters may not be set in the timeline whereby it is a day per chapter. It could be days later, or maybe weeks. To clear this confusion, I'd like to point out some examples.

The **Prologue** and **Chapter 1** is an example whereby **Chapter 1** is set the day after the events in the **Prologue**. As stated in the **Prologue: Portion 3: 28th Paragraph** – _'So tomorrow we're going to a local high school yeah?' Jeff said_. **Chapter 1** then follows by showing the arrival of the band _Teenage Wolves_. This link was meant to show the timeline, whereby it was a difference of one day.

**Chapter 2**, however, nothing was written to hint at the timeline. Perhaps I should have made it clear that a few days have passed since the events in **Chapter 1**. So starting from now, if the chapters are linked and there are specific words that show that the events in the chapters are connected, it obviously means that it's either the next day or the same day. I promise to try to make it distinct to the readers.

Now for **Chapter 3**, I have mentioned in **Portion 2: 33rd Paragraph** – _The day before, the blond had awoken with a terrible headache, only to find out that he had a fever._ I had thought that the phrase, _the day before_, would be sufficient enough to point out that a few days had passed since the events in **Chapter 2**. However, thanks to Night Beauty, I realised that it was a mistake on my part. I had intended to say that it has been a few days since the events in **Chapter 2**, then Yamato fell sick and 2 days later, Sora came to visit, hence, the day before (I did not mention the number of days before Yamato fell sick).

So, I apologise for the confusion. I suddenly realised that this explanation sounds too formal, but oh well! XD

Lastly, I know most of you may have thought _'Yes! A long chapter!'_ Well, I'm sorry if I disappointed you because the length of this chapter is filled with quite a long **Author's Note**. Anyway, I hope you readers have enjoyed reading my fanfic so please spend just a little time to review! Have a nice day!

_**Everlasting Wonders**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **'Two Worlds' is a fan fiction based on characters from the anime 'Digimon'. Obviously I do not own them or I'll be bragging to you right now. XD However, I do own my own three characters, namely Jeff Maxwell, Aki Fujioka and Kyo Takase.

* * *

_

Digimon  
**Two Worlds  
**Chapter 5

'Taichi Yagami.'

Yamato had never felt such a strong emotion since the time when Takeru and his mother left him. Yet, right here, right now, watching as the brunette and Sora share such a close relationship, he couldn't help but feel angry. _But was it truly anger?_ He couldn't help but think to himself. _Or is it something else?_

The shuffling of clothes brought Yamato out of his thoughts as he glared at the boy before him. Stuffing his hands into his pants pockets, Taichi lifted his head up and stared at the blond coolly.

'What are you doing here?'

Eyes widening suddenly at Taichi's curt question, Yamato frowned slightly. What _had_ he come for? Before he knew it, he had already arrived at Sora's apartment without thinking about what he wanted to say. Of course, that was taken care of since he had witnessed the gesture between Taichi and Sora herself.

'Taichi,' Sora's soft accusation echoed in the room as she held the brunette by the arm, her eyes pleading him to let the matter rest. A short moment passed between the two childhood friends, the silent message clearly received by Taichi. Placing his hand on top of hers, he patted it gently in reassurance, fully aware of the flinch Yamato had. Turning towards the blond, Taichi raised his chin slightly.

'You haven't answered my question.'

'Taichi!'

By now, Sora was tugging at Taichi's arm, desperation clearly shown on her face. She had wanted to avoid all this. What good will it do to have Yamato and Taichi butting heads at each other? There was an obvious dislike between them both and Sora did not want any bloodshed in her apartment. Furthermore, they were both her friends, and she did not want any hard feelings between them.

'And why are you here?' Yamato's cold reply came next.

Shifting her gaze to the teenage rockstar, Sora stared at him in disbelief. _No, don't start now._ Before Sora could say anything, Taichi responded.

'What I am doing here is none of your business.'

'And mine shouldn't be yours either.' Yamato growled.

'Obviously you were not invited and your presence is unexpected.'

Tensing up, Yamato stepped back. Undeniably, the brunette had a point, but of course, he was not going to admit that aloud. Seeing the blond's response, Taichi smirked and tilted his head slightly.

'Hit a nerve, didn't I?'

In a moment of fury, Yamato lunged forward, aiming his fist towards Taichi's face. Unfortunately, his rival stepped away at the last moment, catching his fist squarely within his palm.

'Yamato! What are you doing?' Sora gasped.

All of a sudden, everything changed. Yamato's body went limp as his shoulders slumped forward. All thoughts of fury left him as he stared at the horror displayed in Sora's eyes. Letting his fist fall back to his side, he stepped backwards and straightened his back. Tilting his body forward in a slight bow, the silent apology was directed towards Taichi Yagami. And with that, Yamato left.

Rooted to the spot, Sora found herself incapable to move. She had hoped that this was all a bad dream, hoped that things were not falling apart, not when they had just become good friends. Cinnamon eyes stared, praying that her eyes were cheating on her. _Yamato…_

He never looked back.

* * *

'I'm telling you Sora, it was the most fabulous design I have ever seen! The colours, the texture, the-'

'Mimi,' Sora interrupted, stopping from her walk. 'What is true love?'

Raising an eyebrow, Mimi leaned forward slightly and tapped Sora on the forehead. 'Something's wrong. The usual Sora doesn't ask questions like these.'

Ignoring her comment, Sora took in a deep breath and fixed her sights on the brunette before her. 'By faking your way through to get into Advanced Chemistry so that you could be in the same class as Takamachi, is that because of love? You're not even of that grade. You're supposed to be with Koushiro.'

'That's harsh Sora,' Mimi frowned as she crossed her arms. Yet, the auburn haired teenager gave no sign of apologising. Sighing, Mimi swallowed and closed her eyes, before opening them again, a spark lit in her brown orbs. 'I don't know the answer.'

The hopeful light in Sora's eyes seemed to dim slightly as she nodded. 'I see.'

With the curt response, Sora brushed past her friend and continued to class, thoughts jumbled up in her head. Last night had been unpleasant to say the least. Yamato Ishida had been disturbing her thoughts and the more she thought about it, the guiltier she felt. Perhaps she should have just answered him when he asked her whether Taichi was her boyfriend or not. If she had, this problem may not have occurred. It would not cause her to be unable to sleep either. Neither would the clash between Taichi and Yamato have happened.

Turning the corner, Sora lifted her head just in time before she crashed into another person.

'I'm sorr-' Sora's apology stopped short as her eyes widened. Yamato stood before her, about to enter the class at the same time as she. However, something felt out of place.

'Um…Yam-'

The blond barely spared her a glance as he stepped into the class, leaving her behind. Clutching her books to her chest, Sora felt the burning at her cheeks. Erasing the thoughts from her mind, she entered the classroom, with less confidence than she had earlier. Not like she had much in the beginning.

* * *

'Hey Koushiro, do you have a moment?'

At the sound of her voice, Koushiro's head snapped up, wincing as he heard a crack. Rubbing the back of his neck, the boy prodigy cleared his throat and nodded.

'Yeah, what's up?'

'Sora asked me a question today,' Mimi replied as she slid in beside the redhead. 'And it was really strange. Guess what she said.'

Running a hand through his hair, Koushiro forced a smile, feeling the sweat on his palms. It has been so long since he had talked with her, and he could not be any happier than now. 'I uh…I don't know. What did she say?'

'She asked me what love was.' Mimi's response shocked the boy prodigy. Never in his life had he expected such a question to come from the auburn haired girl. 'She even asked me if I was doing the right thing by skipping a grade to get into the Advanced Chemistry class. I pleaded hard for that chance, of course it was a right choice, don't you think?'

Swallowing hard, Koushiro racked his brain for an answer. He did not want to hurt her, never would he want to. Yet he didn't want to lie to her either. She deserved the truth. Staring into her eyes, he could clearly see the hope that was reflected in it. He knew that she wanted him to agree with her. He knew it perfectly well.

'Actually,' Koushiro started, clearing his throat. 'I think you should come back to our class too.'

None of them spoke for a few minutes as Mimi stared at Koushiro with an expressionless face. Panic rose and Koushiro knew that he had said something he shouldn't have. Maybe he should have waited, but how would he know when he'll get to talk to her again? However, before he could voice out an apology, Mimi stood, her fringe covering her eyes.

'I can't believe the both of you.'

With that, she turned and ran, away from the boy whom she believed would have supported her. Yes, she knew Sora was right. Yes, she knew that she had made a few big lies. And yes, she knew she should stop, the earlier the better. However, she couldn't, she couldn't turn her life around. It has been so long. What would people think of her? Would they think of her as a fake, a flirt? She certainly did not want that, and in order to hide it, the only thing she could do is to cover her mistake with lies. _Koushiro was supposed to understand_, she couldn't help but think, _he's supposed to agree with me._

Meanwhile, the redhead remained seated at his spot, his fist clenched together as his eyebrows furrowed. He did not want to hurt her, but he had no choice. It was the best solution. Knocking his head against his fist a few times, Koushiro shook his head and cleared his mind. _Better get started on the project._

Just as he was about to switch on his laptop, his eyes caught sight of a flash of auburn.

'Sora?' The boy prodigy mumbled to himself as he stood up, craning his neck to get a better sight. Her auburn hair was unmistakable – how many people would have that hair colour? Watching as she left the school gate in a hurry, Koushiro tapped his chin.

'I wonder where she's headed.'

* * *

Readjusting the strap on her shoulder, Sora groaned as she felt the burden from her bag. Yet, she had no time to worry about that, not when she had a task to complete. For the entire day, Yamato had been acting strangely. Not only was he avoiding her like a plague, he wasn't paying attention to anything around him either. Sora admitted she was worried, but what could she do when he wouldn't even look at her?

Turning her head to the sky, Sora gazed at the mixture of red, orange and yellow that coloured the sky, a tint of purple here and there. The days had passed by so quickly, and it was already sunset again. Taking a deep breath, Sora continued on her way as she headed for the Ishida Manor. _Must hurry, it's going to be dark soon. _Just as she was about to cross the road, the teenager caught sight of Kyo Takase just as he disappeared into one of the bars nearby.

'Takase-kun?' Sora frowned as she sped after him, stopping before the entrance. Looking up, she stared at the signboard. 'Disco-cum-bar, Sassi?'

Doubt filled her very soul as she clutched tightly onto her bag strap. _To enter, or not to enter?_ Whatever Kyo was doing in there was none of her business, but her curiosity was overwhelming. Ignoring the screaming voice in her mind, she blocked the furious 'don't go in!' in her head and stepped forward.

Loud music erupted from the small compound as Sora squeezed in. People were dancing to the music, swaying their bodies as bright coloured lasers flashed everywhere. Wincing as a light shone into her eye, Sora brought a hand up as a shield. Turning left and right, Sora started to fear as she searched desperately for Kyo. After minutes of searching, the auburn haired teenager was still at a loss. Finally giving in to the desperate voice in her head, Sora turned, ready to leave the place.

Just as she was about to step forward, a hand snaked around her petite waist, startling her. Spinning around, Sora pushed the hand away from her roughly as she stared up at a green haired male who, from her assumption, was a few years older than herself. A smirk appeared on his face as he eyed her like a prey. Subconsciously, Sora tugged slightly at her denim skirt. It was short for her taste, but Mimi had insisted that she bought it when they saw it at a store. Thinking that it would be a waste if she didn't wear it at all, Sora had chosen today to wear the skirt, unfortunately. _Damn…_

'You've never been here, haven't you?' The guy asked suggestively, though it was barely heard because of the loud music at the background.

Deciding to ignore him, Sora stepped backwards and with a quick movement, she escaped into the mass of bodies on the dance floor. However, just as she did so, the redhead regretted it immediately. Everyone was dancing so closely to each other, brushing her as she tried to push her way through. The heat was unbearable as Sora pushed harder to escape the crowd. With a gasp, Sora tumbled out of the dance floor and placed a hand over her chest.

'Thank goodness,' she murmured to herself.

Running a hand through her auburn tresses, she brushed a few strands of hair away from her face, beads of sweat covering her forehead. Wiping her forehead hastily, Sora tiptoed and scanned the area. If she was in here already, she might as well continue looking for Kyo. With luck, her eyes caught sight of a group of boys, unmistakably the _Teenage Wolves_. Hugging her messenger bag to her chest, Sora rushed towards the group, noticing a large amount of girls around the band members, currently trying their best to seduce the teenage rockstars.

Rolling her eyes, Sora shook her head. And she thought the girls in school were bad. These _ladies_ were practically crawling over the boys, shoving their faces at them. Shuddering with disgust, Sora thought nothing about it and headed straight for Yamato, frowning at the sight of him chugging down glasses of beer. Beside him, Aki and Jeff were trying their best to persuade the blond to stop, while defending themselves against the horde of girls.

'Yamato!' Sora called out as she reached his side. Holding him by the arm, she could feel him tense up as he stared at his glass of beer. 'Yamato, come on, let's get out of here.'

Conveniently ignoring her, Yamato took another swig of his beer, gently prying her hand off him. Yet, Sora wouldn't give up, and she placed her hand on his shoulder, applying slight pressure. 'Yamato, stop drinking. Let's go home ok?'

Taking the glass away from his hand, she watched as the rockstar closed his eyes and breathed in. 'Yamato,' Sora called as she shook him slightly, 'Yamato are you alright?'

Opening his mouth to respond, Yamato had not been able to form any words before Sora was pulled back, leaving him to stare in confusion.

'What do you think you're doing?'

Stunned, Sora found herself facing a group of girls who looked absolutely furious with her. _Okay what did I do?_ Gulping, she smiled nervously and swallowed. Eyeing the other band members, she pleaded silently for help but they looked just as stumped as she was. Suddenly, a person embraced her from behind, causing the hair on her neck stand.

'There you are! I've been looking all over for you.'

It was he; the same person who bothered her when she stepped into _Sassi_. Shrugging his hand off, Sora glared coldly at the boy before her.

'Hmm? What is this?' The green haired teen taunted. 'Playing hard to get are you?'

Out of no where, before anyone could react, a fist came crashing down on the smirking stranger. Clutching his jaw, the teen growled as he felt blood trickling from his mouth. In a split second, he jumped, toppling the unexpected Yamato who had delivered the punch. An all-out fight started; both males merciless towards their opponent.

Sora had been standing there, unmoving, as her mind processed all that was happening before her. Shock and terror filled her entirely as she watched the fight, not daring to move closer. Behind her, Aki, Jeff and Kyo rushed forward, intending to pull the two boys apart. Whether it is for Yamato's safety or reputation, they had to stop immediately.

It had all happened so fast that everything was a blur. When Sora was finally pulled out of her daze, she noticed that she was already in the Ishida Manor, lying on one of the plush sofas. Looking around slowly, the auburn haired female's eyes landed on the couch beside hers, where Yamato was seated, wincing every now and then as Kyo applied medication on his bruises. It was absolutely silent, besides the occasional hiss from Yamato.

Pushing herself up, the ruffling of her clothes drew Aki's eyes towards her. Approaching, he asked softly, 'Are you alright?'

Nodding barely, Sora mumbled a response. Her mind has yet to be cleared and what's more, a headache was forming. Rubbing the bridge of her nose, Sora closed her eyes and counted to ten. Just as Kyo finished, Sora looked towards Yamato. Patches of band aids covered his cheek and forehead, bandages wrapped around part of his left arm. Not knowing what to say, she continued to stare as Yamato avoided her gaze.

Meanwhile, off to a side, Jeff tapped Kyo and Aki on the shoulder and with a tilt of his head, he indicated to them to leave the room. As quiet as they could be, the three slipped out of the room, shutting the door with a soft click. Even as the others had left the room, Yamato and Sora did not move at all. It was only after a few minutes that Yamato stood up with a sigh, causing Sora to stand up abruptly as well.

'Where are you going?' She asked with a tremble in her voice.

Raising an eyebrow, Yamato replied coolly. 'I'm going to get a drink.'

Giving a small sheepish smile, Sora nodded and looked away. 'Er…right. Okay.'

Yamato walked off and Sora stared at his back. It felt like a sense of déjà vu, yet also different. Just as the blond placed his hand on the door handle, he turned around slightly and looked at her with the corner of his eyes. 'Are you coming?'

At his question, an immense feeling of happiness flooded her very soul. A grin appeared on her face as she ran towards him, stopping to walk by his side. Sneaking glances at him, Sora was glad that he was finally talking to her, even if it was just two sentences. As they made their way to the kitchen, her mind started to work quickly and Sora was sure she could hear the gears in her head moving. There were many ways to start a conversation with him again, and Sora wanted to make sure that she did not start off with the wrong things to say.

As they stepped into the kitchen, Sora plopped herself down on a nearby chair and followed Yamato with her eyes, watching as he took out two glasses from a cupboard and opened the refrigerator door.

'Juice?' He mumbled.

'Sure, anything is fine.'

Clearing her throat, Sora looked up. 'I uh…I want to thank you for helping me just now. At the bar. You know, when you uh…'

'When I punched the jackass?'

'Right, when you punched the jac-the guy.' Sora corrected herself just before she said the word.

Smirking, Yamato sat on the chair beside Sora's and handed her the drink. Sipping from the glass, Yamato shifted his jaw as he winced in pain.

'Damn, that guy has one hell of a punch.' He grumbled as he rubbed his chin.

'Are you alright?'

'If you exclude the numb in my arm and the throbbing pain in my jaw then yeah, I'm fine.' Yamato replied sarcastically as he flicked Sora on the forehead.

'Hey,' Sora frowned, 'I was just concerned.'

'And I was just replying.'

'No you're not. You were mocking me.'

'Am not.'

'Am too.'

'Not.'

'Fine!'

Chuckling as the redhead crossed her arms indignantly, Yamato's eyebrows rose. It was unlike Sora to give up an argument so easily. Besides, she had a fair chance of winning this argument, so giving up was definitely expected to be out of the question. And yet, she just gave up so easily.

'Okay, spill. What do you want?' Yamato sniggered as he took another sip.

'Nothing, I don't want anything.'

Sighing, Yamato banged his head lightly on the table before he nodded. 'Maybe I should rephrase,' he said, 'Is there anything you want to tell me?'

Seeing that she was keeping quiet, the teenage rockstar knew that she was feeling uneasy about something. Perhaps it was something she wanted to say but she did not have the courage to do so? Or perhaps she was still uncomfortable about the incident in the bar earlier on?

Tapping her on the shoulder, Yamato watched as she gave him her full attention. Resting his head on his elbow, he eyed her seriously and raised an eyebrow. His posture was screaming 'Well? What is it?'

Groaning, Sora's shoulders dropped as she tapped her feet on the floor. She never expected it to be this hard to apologise about before. Plucking up her courage, her words spilled from her mouth. After she was done, Sora let out a breath she did not know that she held. Opening an eye, she saw Yamato staring at her with both eyes wide open. Blinking, he smiled.

'You have to slow down.'

Sora's mouth dropped open as she fumbled for words. _Slower? It took me a lot of courage to admit that I was wrong. I did not even believe that I was wrong in the first place! Now he wants me to repeat it slower?!_

Gulping, she frowned at the smile Yamato was giving her. His look was absolutely unnerving. Especially when she knows that he's teasing her. Licking her lips, she cleared her throat and tried again.

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being so rude that day in your car. You were nice to offer to send me to the hospital to check but I refused in a rude manner. I also apologise for putting you in a tight spot when I wouldn't tell you what my address was. And also-'

Yet, before she could finish, a body was pressed against hers, holding her tightly as a face was buried into her shoulder. No words could express how surprised Sora was as she froze. Embracing the girl tightly, Yamato sighed. Neither of them said anything for a while as they savoured the moment of peace and quiet. Just then, a whisper brought Sora out of her reverie.

'I'm sorry too.'

An unfamiliar feeling washed over her, leaving her in confusion. _Could it be?_ She thought. This feeling was making her uncomfortable, making her uneasy. She has never felt it before, and it made her vulnerable. Yet, she was excited.

_I love him.

* * *

_

**End of Chapter 5**

**A/N: **Boo people! I've finally finished chapter 5 and I'm moving on to chapter 6. This chapter has been tough on me since I have never done a romance fan fiction before. It was really difficult for me to try to imagine what it would be like for someone to realise that he or she is falling in love. This is as realistic as I could make it for Sora's case.

Perhaps you guys can help me. Give me some pointers and such and try to help me make things smoother. I would be very grateful.

Well, like I always say, do review and give me suggestions and opinions so I can improve some more! Thank you very much! Enjoy!

_**Everlasting Wonders**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **'Two Worlds' is a fan fiction based on characters from the anime 'Digimon'. Obviously I do not own them or I'll be bragging to you right now. XD However, I do own my own three characters, namely Jeff Maxwell, Aki Fujioka and Kyo Takase.

* * *

_

Digimon  
**Two Worlds  
**Chapter 6

Usually, the room would be spotless and not a single thing would be out of place. Even when she was doing her homework, everything was organised and things were placed in their respective places. Yet, on this particular day, clothes were thrown everywhere as if a mini tornado had just passed by. As the mountain of clothes increased gradually in height, a grumble was heard. Throwing another piece of clothing behind her shoulder, Sora frowned as she stared at the limited amount of clothing in her closet. This is the time when she truly regrets turning down Mimi's shopping invitations.

'What to do, what to do…' The redhead mumbled to herself as she ran a hand through her hair.

Frowning at the knots, she grabbed a nearby comb and brushed it hurriedly, tying her hair into a low ponytail that draped on her left shoulder. Planting both hands on her hips, Sora tapped her foot as she racked her brains for a solution. A few days ago, Yamato had given her two tickets to his concert, which was held this very evening. There was two more hours till the concert, yet Sora could not find a suitable attire to wear.

Groaning, the teenager fell onto her bed as she pouted. Since when did she have problems choosing what to wear? She did not even bother to care about what others said about her when she was in school. However, she noticed that, ever since she admitted her feelings towards Yamato, she had felt rather tense around him. Thoughts filled her mind whenever she was around the teenage rockstar, questions like - what would he think? Is this attire suitable? What will his response be if I do this?

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Sora sighed as she shook her head. Things were getting out of hand. Closing her eyes, she counted to ten slowly and stood up. Staring at the pile of clothes, she nodded as she finally made up her mind. Reaching for a sleeveless turtleneck and tight fitting jeans, she added a silver chain around her waist. Removing her hair tie, she ran her fingers through her tresses. Then, she proceeded to place all her things back to their original places and grabbed her purse.

'Never ever forget a purse Sora, especially when you're well dressed!' Mimi had warned her specifically.

She was not sure if that was really the case, but it was safer to listen to Mimi since she has dated so many boys before. Sighing, Sora stared at her vanity mirror. _This is hopeless.

* * *

_

Deep brown eyes scanned the area with a swift motion and returned its sights back to the entrance. Taking a glance at her wrist watch, the girl frowned and sipped her drink. It was unlike Sora to be late, and she was a half hour late. Tapping her feet, Mimi sighed and leaned back against the cushion. Tilting her head to the left, the brunette watched with boredom as cars rushed past outside on the streets.

Mimi had agreed to meet up with Sora at the café near the local library when the redhead had expressed her troubles about her nervousness. Assuring the older girl that nothing could go wrong did not seem to work on the phone, hence the meeting at the café. Taking another glance at her wrist watch, Mimi was prepared to give Sora a call when the bell at the door gave a jingle. Lifting her head, she smiled as she waved at the approaching redhead. An apologetic look was displayed on Sora's face as she waved back. Sliding into the booth, she sighed.

'Sorry I'm late Mimi, the traffic was a bit slow today.'

'Don't worry Sora, there's always a first for everything. Why don't you get a drink first?'

Nodding in agreement, Sora mumbled a 'be right back' before heading off towards the counter, placing her order. Staring at the redhead's back, Mimi sipped from her straw as she tapped a finger against the polished table. Slowly, her eyebrows dipped into a frown as the tapping increased in speed. _I really need to drag her to the mall, even if it takes all my strength with her screaming and kicking._

Returning back to the booth, Sora's smile started to disappear as she noticed the look on Mimi's face. Blinking, she tilted her head slightly to the right.

'Is anything wrong Mimi?'

'It's not a big deal but…are you really going to wear that, Sora?'

Immediately, an emotion that could only be described as nervousness and fear flashed across her cinnamon eyes. Clenching her fist with a piece of napkin in her tight grip, Sora bit her lower lip.

'Is it that bad?'

Shaking her head vigorously, Mimi smiled. 'No, it's not bad. It's just that I expected something sexier.'

A blush tinted the redhead's cheeks as she lowered her head. 'You know that I don't wear that kind of stuff.'

Sighing, Mimi rolled her eyes and leaned forward on the table. 'Sora, you're chasing after a guy right now!'

'Who said I was chasing after a guy?' Sora's eyes widened as she hissed. She was definitely _not_ chasing a guy, definitely not.

'Did you really think I was born yesterday? Sora, it's so obvious that you like Yamato Ishida. Others may not see it, thinking you're just some lucky soul that got paired up with the hottest rockstar of the universe, but you can't fool me.' A smirk adorned her features as Mimi played with her fringe.

She continued after a pause. 'You're practically glued to his side for the past few days and may I inform you that although you may be his partner for the year doesn't mean you're his other half. So what other reasons are there besides you're chasing him?'

For a moment, Sora said nothing as she stared unmoving at the brunette, knowing perfectly well that her friend was testing her. Clearing her throat, Sora rested her chin on her palm and closed her eyes.

'I'm not chasing after him.'

'But you like him.'

At her response, Sora's eyes shot open. Had she been _that_ obvious? Surely it can't be. Yet, at the look on Mimi's face, the redhead knew she had stumbled headfirst into the trap. Groaning, she dropped her head and banged it lightly on the table. Mumbling incoherent things under her breath, Sora cursed herself mentally for being such a dummy.

'You are _not_ going to let anyone know,' she hissed as she fixed her glare on the smiling brunette. The smile was too sweet, even for Mimi Tachikawa.

'Well, I don't know,' she taunted.

'Mimi!'

'Fine; geez, you have _got_ to chill, girl.'

Lifting her head, Sora eyed her drink as she picked up her teaspoon. Pouring some milk into her tea, she stirred it quietly as she stared at the swirling mass. Since when did life become so confusing? The constant bickering of voices in her head was driving her insane and it was almost up to the point where Sora wished she had never met Yamato Ishida.

Since he stepped into her life, there was never a moment of peace. It was always repetitive laughter and arguments. On one hand, Sora was glad for the change and on the other hand, she dreaded it immensely. For one, she did not like changes. Everything would be the best if it remained as it were. Yet, if things did not change, she would not have found love…

Planting her head into her hands, Sora held back a scream of frustration. There she was, doing it again! When were the voices going to stop? Lifting the cup to her lips, Sora took a sip and stuck out her tongue. It was so bitter! Reaching for the mini jug of milk, the redhead licked her lips and lifted her eyes to look at Mimi.

'Say something Mimi or the voices in my head are going to drive me over the edge.'

Blinking in surprise, the brunette tapped her chin before exclaiming loudly with a grin. 'Oh! I saw this cute dress in the mall today and-'

Sora had lifted her hand up after she choked on her milk tea. Grabbing a napkin, she dabbed her mouth as she shook her head. 'Please Mimi, other than shopping.'

Pouting, the brunette tapped her chin again before smiling. Yet, this certain smile was rarely seen on Mimi's face. Turning her head towards the left, Sora's eyes lay fixed on her friend. Eyeing her warily, Sora asked, 'what is that smile about?'

Mimi said nothing for a while, only leaning back onto the cushioned seat and sighed. Brushing her hair with her fingers, she seemed to contemplate for a moment while she looked out of the window pane. Chewing on her lip, the girl started gathering her hair and tying it into a braid slowly. Meanwhile, Sora waited patiently as she continued on her drink.

The time seemed to have passed slowly as Mimi finished up her braid, letting it drape across her front. Leaning forward once more, she entwined her fingers and rested her chin on top. Grinning, Mimi spoke softly.

'I'm returning to the freshman grade.'

'What?' Sora blinked. 'What do you mean?'

'I've been thinking over what you have said Sora, and you're right. It's silly of me to skip a grade which was covered by lies just to be near a crush. I could still make him notice me when I'm a freshman.' Shrugging, Mimi chuckled.

'Besides, Koushiro also thought that I should return to being a freshman. It _was_ kind of difficult for me to catch up with the lessons since I've never studied anything a freshman should have. It was challenging for me, but that doesn't mean I couldn't do it.' Mimi added in a hurry.

'So you've told the teachers about it and they're allowing you to return to being a freshman?'

'Yeah, I told them yesterday.'

Nodding, Sora grinned. 'That's good Mimi. I'm glad you made the right choice.'

All of a sudden, Mimi felt a sense of pride surge through her, glad that Sora had been there to guide her to the right path. Of course, Koushiro was also a big help. Casually looking at her watch, the brunette gasped.

'Sora, we're late!'

Quickly downing the rest of her milk tea, Sora wiped her mouth hastily and grabbed her purse, following Mimi out of the café. She cannot afford to be late.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yamato sat quietly on a beanbag cushion, twirling Kyo's drumsticks absentmindedly. Reaching out blindly with his left hand, his fingers came into contact with a remote control. Stretching further, he grabbed hold of the small object and held it towards the mini television that hung on the nearby wall. Pressing a button, the black box started up. Gazing at the hazy images reflected on the screen, Yamato suppressed a yawn. As usual, the crowd was already there with a horde of screaming fan girls. 

Banners of all colours were held high above their heads, some with neon lights flashing the band members' names. Rubbing his eyes, Yamato sighed and stood up. Returning Kyo his drumsticks, he absentmindedly moved towards the dressing room, shutting the door behind him as he proceeded to change. _Sora is coming today,_ Yamato realised with a start. He had almost forgotten.

With renewed vigor, Yamato brightened up and stepped out of the dressing room, heading towards the vanity table to apply on the necessary makeup. He hated the fact that they had to put such 'stuff', as he called it, onto his face but it was required or else he would appear very pale under the strong lights.

'Yamato man, you ready yet?' Jeff called out, stepping up behind him.

'Almost done, what about you guys?'

'We just finished the preparations. You should go see the crowd boy, it's fabulous.'

'It's the same every time so what difference is it going to make whether I see them or not?'

'How could you, Yamato. Have you forgotten? Your sweet Takenouchi is here today,' Jeff snickered as he narrowly avoided a swat from the blond, though at the same time, he recognised the flash of amusement that crossed the blue eyes of Yamato Ishida. Behind them, Kyo and Aki chuckled, watching the two.

'Shut up Jeff, all I did was invite her to our concert. You guys wanted her to come and watch too, didn't you?'

'But not as desperate as you are,' Aki replied, deciding to join in the fun.

'Who says I'm desperate?'

'Everyone.'

* * *

'Thank goodness we made it in time!' Mimi gasped as she stumbled into the grounds, pushing through the mass of bodies, tugging Sora along behind her. 

The redhead did not seem to know what was going on as she allowed Mimi to pull her forward. Bumping into several people, Sora muttered an apology almost every few seconds. The situation reminded her of the time in the disco-cum-bar. Struggling to keep up with the excited female before her, Sora squeezed past between two people.

'Mimi,' Sora called out, trying to catch her breath. 'Mimi, where are we going? We're here already!'

'You've got to be kidding me!' Mimi turned around momentarily, fixing her wide eyes on Sora. 'You can't possibly be thinking of watching the concert from here. You've got to go all the way to the front!'

Flashing the auburn haired teenager another smile, Mimi moved ahead again, tugging hard on Sora's small wrist. Everything seemed like a blur and finally, they neared the stage. However, the people at the front were more difficult to push since they were practically glued together by the side, forming a human wall that was unable to be penetrated.

'Mimi, let's just stand here okay?' Sora panted, fanning herself with her hand. Unfortunately, it wasn't of much help.

'Shucks, and here I was trying to get to the front. I want to see Yamato Ishida!' Mimi whined, hopping up and down, trying to get a glimpse of the stage.

Sighing, Sora rolled her eyes. 'We see him everyday at school.'

'_You_ see him everyday at school, _I_ don't. Besides, Yamato Ishida is so hot on stage. It's totally different then the time when he's in school.'

'If you say so,' Sora mumbled, knowing that Mimi could not possibly hear her over the loud cheering. Shifting her gaze forward, she could not help but wonder how it felt like to be on the stage, staring at millions of faces.

* * *

'Five more minutes everybody,' a voice shouted down the hallway. 

Taking in a deep breath, Yamato stretched with a groan as he tilted his neck left and right, wincing as he heard the cracks. Glancing at his band mates, he smiled. He could not remember the number of concerts they had all performed together. The only one he could recall was their first performance. Standing on the stage, watching as hundreds and thousands of unfamiliar faces stared back at him; Yamato could clearly remember how nervous he had felt.

It has been very long since he had felt those emotions and today, he felt them once again. This time, it was ten times stronger. Hopping around slightly, Yamato prayed for peace in his mind. Desperately trying to calm his nerves, he stuck his hands into his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels of his foot.

'Nervous Ishida?' Aki smirked, checking his guitar one last time.

'Not in the least,' Yamato scowled as he looked away, not wanting Aki to see how he really felt.

'Well, I am surprised,' Kyo said with an air of innocence. In fact, it sounded too innocent. 'If I were you, I would've been shaking non-stop right now. I mean, it _is_ my first time performing under such a circumstance.'

Frowning, the blond eyed the young doctor-in-training. 'What do you mean first performance? We've been doing this for countless times.'

'Hell no Yamato! Definitely not!' Kyo cried out in mock horror, shaking his head.

'You guys are crazy.' Yamato groaned as he planted his head into his palm.

'_You_ are crazy,' Jeff chuckled. 'Just admit that you're nervous Yamato. We're going to support you anyway.'

'Well then, you can help me by starting off explaining why I would be nervous.'

'Simple. All you need is one word – Sora.'

_Hell no_, Yamato could not help but think. No matter what, he would never admit it out loud. Yet, as his heart raced, one voice could not help but cry out. _That word has gone and done it.

* * *

_

Her mind has been fuzzy ever since she stepped into the cramp hall, watching as people around her screamed at their top of their lungs. It made no sense to her, since all they would get at the end of the day was a sore throat, so why on earth would they put so much effort into screaming the band members' names?

Shaking her head, Sora sighed. _These people are insane._ Yet, she did not want to say it out loud since Mimi was doing exactly what the others were doing. How could she ever call her best friend insane? No, that was wrong.

Tapping her feet, the auburn haired teenager shifted her weight to her right leg as she crossed her arms. It's been some time since they had reached the hall but the concert had yet to start. Flicking her fringe away from her eyes, Sora tiptoed and tried to get a better view of the stage. _Nope, they're not there yet._

Standing on the spot, Sora frowned. She disliked crowds, and that was one reason why she disliked concerts. There were just too many people, too many for comfort. Looking towards Mimi, she watched as the excited brunette jumped up and down, screaming Yamato Ishida's name.

A red tint was already on her cheeks and beads of sweat were clinging to her forehead. Her tube top was also sticking to her lithe frame and her mini skirt was on the verge of revealing her bottoms. Shifting closer to the junior, Sora grabbed hold of Mimi's hand and hissed in her ear.

'Careful, you're going to show everything!'

'Who cares Sora?' Mimi's squeal rose above the crowd. 'It's all about excitement and Yamato Ishida now. Come on, get in the fun!'

Staring in disbelief at the brunette, Sora rolled her eyes. _Oh great, not Mimi too._ Running a hand through her hair, the sophomore was about to say something when the cheers erupted at a higher volume. Covering her ears with her hand, she tiptoed to stare at the stage. There were the band members in all their glory.

Raising their hands high up in the air, they waved at the screaming crowd with bright smiles on their faces. Their hair gleaming under the bright lights, they looked like everything a rockstar should be. Feeling a smile creep up her face, Sora allowed herself a bright smile as she focused on the leader. Standing tall and proud, the famous Ishida smirk was evident for all to see. Yet his eyes seemed to scan around the place, as if searching for something, or someone.

There was a sudden moment when Sora felt hotter. Touching her face gingerly, she realised that she was blushing. At that time, Yamato's blue eyes seemed to land on her and her heart skipped a beat. _It was her! It was her that he was looking for all the-_ Before the thought could finish in her mind, Yamato's eyes shifted elsewhere.

A feeling washed over her and Sora recognised it as despair. So it was not her, it was a mere coincidence. Immediately, she felt stupid. No, it could have been a mistake. There were so many people there, how would he be able to find her? There was no way he could have seen her. She was acting just like a giddy little girl.

_Yes, that's it. It didn't mean anything._

Lifting her head up, Sora entwined her hands together tightly. She felt so embarrassed for being so easily manipulated by Yamato. It was because of _him_ that she felt that way. It was because of _him_ that she acted so. Yet, she could not help but feel glad that it happened all because of _him_.

Happiness soared through her as she recalled the moments where the blond cared for her. Chuckling at the memory of her rejection towards him when they met at the Principal's office, Sora shook her head. Perhaps she should thank the Principal. After all, if she was not assigned to the rockstar, she would not have even known him in the first place. Then, she paused. _Thank the Principal? Nah…_

Finding new hope, Sora turned towards the stage again. This time, she froze. Standing high above everyone else, cerulean eyes bored into her cinnamon ones. Then, ever so slowly, the smirk lowered and finally, a smile appeared.

* * *

'Ready to go?' A female carrying a clipboard asked the band members as she flashed them a bright smile. 

'Absolutely,' Jeff shrugged as he smirked.

Nodding, the lady placed her hand on her earpiece before mumbling a series of words. 'Alright, you're on.'

Jumping off the wooden box he was seated on, Yamato sighed and smoothened out the wrinkles on his shirt. Lifting his chin, the blond strolled confidently onto the wooden platform. This was his stage, his performance and he's the star. Immediately, the cheers erupted in the hall, so much louder then before.

Staring at the crowd lazily, he flashed his Ishida smirk and waved; eliciting squeals and screams from his fans. Trying to make things subtle, he shifted his eyes across the crowd. It was almost impossible to search for Sora in this humongous crowd but she mentioned bringing Mimi – who she also clearly mentioned that Mimi was a fan of his – to his concert as well. If this Mimi was a die-hard fan, there was no doubt that Sora would be near the stage.

All of a sudden, a flash of red caught his eyes and he stared hard. Unfortunately, it disappeared the moment he landed his eyes on the spot. Blinking, he continued his search. As his search continued in vain, Yamato felt hopeless. Just as he was about to give up, he spotted it again. Turning his head quickly towards the spot of red, Yamato squinted his eyes ever so slightly.

In an instant, all doubt and sadness evaporated from him. There was no mistake. It was Sora Takenouchi, there amongst the crowd. Watching as she spoke to her friend, whom he assumed was Mimi Tachikawa, Yamato smirked. So _that_ was his die-hard fan. Waiting patiently for Sora to stare in his direction, he felt a sense of pride when she did. Her eyes locked onto his and he knew, at that very moment, that she understood that he saw her. Ever so slowly, he smiled.

Not only did he discover something new, he was also sure that she shared the same feelings as he did. He could tell from the look in her eyes, the posture she held and the bright smile that she gave him when he settled his eyes upon her. Ignoring the screams and pleads from the fans, he turned around and walked towards the microphone.

Clearing his throat, Yamato made his declaration loud and clear. 'Tonight, the _Teenage Wolves_ are going to bring to you our own singles and also our new song, _Forever with You_. Hereby, the band is dedicating this to a special someone. Enjoy!'

Looking behind his back, the blond watched as his fellow band mates flashed him their smirks and smiles, along with the thumbs up from Jeff. 'Forever with You.'

_Sora Takenouchi, I love you.

* * *

_

**End of Chapter 6**

**A/N: **Chapter 6 is finally over! I know I took a really long time but this is seriously hard to write and depict.

One thing to take note everybody. The song _Forever with You_ is just some random title that came into my mind so I do not know if there is really a song with that title. If there is, maybe someone would like to tell me? XD

Thank you Sora for your constant encouragements. It really pushes me to hurry up with the chapter and I am trying as hard as I can. To think that this is my first real story, and a romance one at that, I feel that it is really a break through. It really teaches me a lot of things when I write the chapters for this story. Also, to the others who reviewed, thank you very much for your constant feedbacks. I promise that I will try my very best to deliver Chapter 7 as soon as possible so please continue with the reviews! As usual, opinions and suggestions help me to improve my story so do give me some!

Thank you for reading **Two Worlds** and all the best to everyone out there!

_**Everlasting Wonders**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: **'Two Worlds' is a fan fiction based on characters from the anime 'Digimon'. Obviously I do not own them or I'll be bragging to you right now. XD However, I do own my own three characters, namely Jeff Maxwell, Aki Fujioka and Kyo Takase.

* * *

_

Digimon  
**Two Worlds  
**Chapter 7

_How long has it been since we have hung out together? One week? Two weeks? _A brunette ran his hand through his gravity-defying hair as he stared out of his bedroom window. Behind him, Jyou, Mimi and Koushiro were gathered in his room, sitting on his carpeted floor. Books and papers were laid out everywhere along with their writing materials. Tapping his chin, his frown deepened as he glared at his clock. Sure, Sora was not late, but she did not come early as she usually does.

Jumping off his study table, Taichi strolled to his bed and sat down. Crossing his legs, he rocked back and forth as he mumbled incoherent things.

'Relax Taichi; Sora will be here any minute.' Koushiro attempted to calm him down as he looked up briefly from his written assignment.

'She should be here _now_, not off with some stupid rockstar who put too much dye on his hair,' Taichi retaliated as he looked away.

'He is a natural blond,' Mimi pouted as she flung a cushion at the sophomore, 'and don't call him stupid.'

Glaring at the chestnut haired girl, Taichi growled, 'Dumb blonds.'

'Hey!' Mimi shouted, waving her pen at him. 'No discrimination against blonds. What's with you and him anyway? It's not like you're Sora's boyfriend or anything.'

'So what if I'm not? I've been taking care of her since we were kids and now this _freaking_ Mr. I'm-too-cool comes and she spends all her time with him. What is that supposed to mean? That I'm just some guy she comes to when she has no one to hang out with?'

Nobody said anything as soon as Taichi finished his 'eruption'. As three pairs of eyes watched as Taichi cursed and stomped around the room, they could not help but frown. It was only until the soccer player plopped himself onto his rotating chair that Koushiro sighed, breaking the tension in the room. Lowering his head, he scribbled furiously into his notebook, turning the pages in his textbook once in a while for reference. Meanwhile, Mimi leaned over his shoulder as she asked him a physics question.

'Do you really think about Sora that way, Taichi?' Jyou soft question seemed to echo in the room. 'Do you?'

However, the brunette did not reply. He continued to sit, frozen and silent as he stared out of his window once again. Gazing at the white clouds that decorated the sky, he ignored Jyou's question.

'Ne…Taichi,' Mimi breathed in, absentmindedly doodling on her physics assignment. 'Let me tell you something. For the past few days, Sora has been telling me about how much she missed spending time with you. Even up to the point whereby I'm getting annoyed. She missed your presence and wanted to hang out with you again. She did not forget you, and you're very important to her.'

A pause followed and something felt missing. Something was hanging in the air. Letting out a breath, Mimi reached for Koushiro's hand for support, feeling better once he clutched hers.

'Don't you feel the same?'

Before Taichi could reply, a knock sounded from beyond the door. Four heads turned towards the source of the sound as the wooden plane swung open, revealing a beaming auburn haired teenager. Waving at them excitedly, she walked into the room and placed a small box on the floor before planting herself onto a bean bag chair.

'What's up guys? Am I late?' Sora asked, turning to look at each of them.

'No you aren't,' Jyou smiled, giving her a nod, 'You're right on time.'

Sighing in relief, the female sophomore grinned and started opening the box. 'That's great. I was rushing here since I was slightly late with the cookies.'

'Cookies?' Koushiro mumbled as he placed his assignments on the floor, leaning back with his arms acting as support.

'Yeah, I felt kind of bad for leaving you guys behind for the past few days so I thought perhaps I'll make some cookies for you all. It's the least I could do anyway.'

'Chocolate chip huh?' Mimi smirked as she spared a glance towards Taichi who looked away immediately with a blush on his cheeks. It was practically known in the school that the star soccer player loved chocolate chip cookies. Almost everyday, dozens of girls would present him with their own baked cookies but he would never accept any of them.

'Sorry, I promised to eat Sora's cookies.' That was what he would always say. In actual fact, he loved her cookies as she knew his preferences perfectly well. The right amount of chocolate chips and the right amount of time used to bake the cookies till they were golden brown. _There's none better than Sora's._

At Taichi's blush, Mimi could not resist giggling, amused at the brunette's reaction. It was not often that such a response would come from the stoic male who cared much about his reputation. Just as she was about to say something, Koushiro cleared his throat and stood up.

'I'm going to get something, Mimi would you help?'

Staring dumbly at the redhead, she lifted an eyebrow when he stared at her pointedly. The temptation to stay and tease Taichi endlessly was overwhelming, but she understood that he needed to settle things straight with Sora. Nodding, she smiled and stood, smoothing out the wrinkles on her skirt.

'I'll help you too then.' Jyou smiled.

'Why are all of you guys going at the same time?' Sora questioned as she tilted her head. 'Is something going on?'

Putting on their best smiles, the trio shook their heads and left. Left alone with her childhood friend, Sora shrugged and turned to look at the brunette. Neither of them said anything for a while as they continued to stare at each other. It was unbearable for the auburn haired girl to know that the distance between herself and Taichi was slowly increasing.

'Don't you want some?' She asked, gesturing to the cookies.

'Sure,' he replied as he sat down behind her, leaning his weight on her back and vice versa. Reaching for a cookie, he bit from the piece before letting his mind wander.

It has been long since he had sat like that with Sora. It had once been their favourite seating arrangement, and it still was. He couldn't remember exactly how the girl behind him had said it, but she had explained her reasons for liking this seating position before.

'Sora,' Taichi started.

'Hmm?'

'Do you remember when we started seating like this?'

A moment of pause ensued as Sora pondered at the question. Steadily, the memory resurfaced from the depth of her mind and she nodded with a bright smile.

'Yeah, I do. Don't you?'

A chuckle escaped from his lips and she felt the tremor on her back. Tilting her head to the side, her cinnamon orbs met his brown ones and he smiled. Reaching over to ruffle her hair, he laughed at her pout and shook his head while she rearranged her hair, setting her fringe into place with a clip.

'You know that I keep forgetting things.'

At her sigh, he made a sheepish face and scratched his head. 'Enlighten me.'

'We'll be there for each other; forever and ever.'

Immediately, her quote brought back memories. Vivid scenes flashed through his mind as he bent his head. Oh yes, he remembered them clearly, back when they were only five.

* * *

_'There it is – the winning goal!' _

_The roar from the crowd brought smiles to faces as the young children beamed at their parents. Leaving the soccer field, the children ran into the embrace of their fathers and mothers, excitedly telling them their success. Peering at the group of adults, Taichi's face fell as he remembered that his parents were not there that day. _

_Sighing, the young boy strolled off the field slowly, plopping himself onto a patch of grass. Leaning back on his arms, he groaned as his weight exerted pressure onto his sore muscles. _

_'Taichi-kun!' A laughing voice called out._

_Opening his eyes, he stared at the approaching redhead. That was his new neighbour who had just moved in a month ago. Okay so maybe a month is not really new but Taichi tried to keep a distance with girls._

_'What do you want?'_

_Pouting, she placed her hands behind her back and stared down at him. 'I just wanted to congratulate you.'_

_Blinking, he put on a bored expression and nodded. 'Thanks.'_

_Shoulders drooping, Sora frowned sadly and was just about to turn and leave when she heard a soft curse. Spinning around, she watched as the brunette lay down on the grass and hissed in pain. Raising her eyebrows, she planted her hands on her hips and put on a motherly expression._

_'If your mother heard that, she'll-'_

_'She'll never hear of it.' Taichi glared harshly._

_For a moment, Sora was not willing to back down. Returning the glare, she continued the staring contest till her eyes were burning. Being soft hearted as she always was, the auburn haired child sighed and placed her hands back at her sides. _

_Ignoring the smirk Taichi directed towards her, she walked behind him._

_'Girls are so weak. They can't even-'_

_However, his 'glorious speech' was interrupted when he felt a bump on his back. Frozen in his spot, the brunette gulped and shifted his eyes, hoping to prove his thoughts wrong. Yet, reality seemed to make fun of him as he saw long auburn hair draping on his shoulder. _

_'What do you think you're doing?' He barely made out the question, looking around desperately to make sure that no one was watching. _

_'Your arms are sore aren't they?' She replied gently. 'So I'm being your back support. Take this as a thank you since you helped me last time.'_

_A blush tinted his cheeks as he dipped his head. 'I don't know what you're saying.'_

_A laugh erupted behind him as she covered her mouth with her hand to muffle the giggles. 'You're so cute Taichi-kun!' Regaining her composure, she cleared her throat. 'I know it was you; the one who saved me from the group of boys who tried to steal my money. You're absolutely recognisable with that hair.' _

_A mumble was heard from behind her but Sora paid no heed to it. Tilting her head towards the sky, she breathed in the fresh air and sighed contentedly. _

_'Let's have a deal!' She suddenly announced._

_'A deal?'_

_'I'll be there supporting you while you protect me from those who try to take my pocket money. What do you say?'_

_With a sniff, Taichi lifted his nose to the air and crossed his arms. 'Why should I protect you? Besides, I don't need a **girl** to support me. Girls are disgusti-Hey!'_

_Squeals and giggles left Sora's lips as she rolled around the grass, clutching onto her stomach. Patting the ground with her hand, she wiped tears from her eyes and gasped for air. 'You-you should have seen your face!' _

_Imitating his fall when she had suddenly moved away from behind him, she put on a shocked expression and laughed again. _

_'Why you-' Taichi growled and pounced on her, tickling her sides. Squealing louder, the girl twisted and shifted out of his reach, the two running around the field. It was only after Sora tripped that they sat down once again, back to back, fanning themselves with their hands._

_'Okay then,' Taichi said all of a sudden. 'We'll be there for each other; forever and ever.'_

_Immensely happy at his agreement, Sora clapped her hands with glee. 'But,' Taichi continued, stopping her moment of joy. 'How are you supposed to support me?'_

_'Oh that's easy!' She cried out, a smug look on her face. 'Whatever troubles you go through, I promise to be there for you and I'll help you in whatever way I can. It's just like now, isn't it? I'm lending you my strength while you lean on my back.'_

_Thinking through at her words, Taichi started nodding slowly. 'True…'_

_**It's just like now, isn't it? I'm lending you my strength while you lean on my back…

* * *

**_

People around her strolled briskly towards their classrooms. Some were hanging around at the cafeteria while others leaned against the walls and lockers, chatting excitedly with their clique. It has been a week since Taichi and herself had settled their misunderstandings with each other and Sora was glad that everything was as it should be. Running a hand down the back of her head, she checked her hair for any strands that escaped her hair tie.

Shrugging her shoulders, Sora lifted her bag strap higher up her shoulder. Stopping momentarily at her locker, she pulled out a math textbook and shoved the rest of her textbooks back into the small compartment. Turning around, she stepped back in shock as her back hit the locker with a thump.

Placing her hand over her heart, Sora gasped and narrowed her eyes at the smirking figure before her.

'Yamato Ishida,' she hissed as she brushed past him and continued walking. Chasing after her, he fell into step and showed her his backpack.

'Average people bag. Not bad huh?'

Raising an eyebrow at his question, she suppressed a giggle. 'What is that supposed to mean?'

'I'm trying out average people's stuff. It turns out that this bag is quite good. Rather rough material but still good. It's amazing how durable this bag is.'

With a surprised look on her face, Sora shook her head and looked up at the ceiling. 'Let me guess, you've never use this kind of bags before.'

'Why would I have?'

'Good point.'

Chuckling, Yamato shouldered his bag and lifted a finger. 'By the way, the guys want a tour around the Odaiba mall today. We've been here for almost two months but we have yet to visit the place.'

'Today?' Sora asked and immediately took a right turn, heading towards the computer labs. 'What time?'

'Immediately after school I suppose. Aki mentioned about getting a new shirt.'

Nodding, the auburn haired teenager opened the door to computer lab three and stepped in. Waving at her fellow friends, she stopped short when she noticed two people who were not supposed to be there.

'Keru? Hikari? What are the two of doing here?'

'Just visiting.' Hikari smiled, though her grin hinted something more.

Not bothering to enquire more, she turned to face the older blond sibling and elbowed him. Scowling at her, Yamato rubbed his side and nodded at his brother.

'Hey Teeks.'

'Hi bro,' Takeru replied, a fierce blush on his face, bringing a smirk to Yamato's face. However, this earned him another nudge at his side.

'What's up Sora?' Taichi question caught the female sophomore's attention.

'Yamato and the rest wanted a tour around Odaiba today after school so I won't be able to make it for today's group gathering.'

'Group gathering?' Yamato interrupted, raising his eyebrows.

'Yeah,' Sora replied, smiling. 'We always have a group gathering every week. It's part of our 'keep in touch' scheme.'

'Do you want to join?'

Spinning around, the auburn haired female stared at her childhood friend. An understanding smile was on his face and she recognised the look of encouragement he gave her. Overwhelming gratitude filled her as she gave a small jump, clapping her hands together.

'That's a great idea! Why don't you join us? Aki, Jeff and Kyo can all come as well, right Taichi?'

Nodding, the brunette ran a hand through his hair and sighed. 'You are Sora's friend and her friends are our friends. Feel free to join us.'

Yamato said nothing but remained eye contact with Taichi. A hidden message seemed to occur between the two of them but none dared to ask. There was a tension present in the computer lab and Sora knew very well what it was. Praying hard, she looked back and forth at the two and pleaded that both of them would not do anything drastic.

'Thanks,' Yamato suddenly said, a grin forming on his face, followed by Taichi. 'We'll drop by later, bringing Sora with us of course.'

Stepping forward, Taichi shook hands with the rockstar. Chuckles escaped their lips as a kind of understanding enveloped them. Meanwhile, Sora, Koushiro, Jyou, Takeru and Hikari also laughed, glad that the past grudges were finally put behind them. Placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder, Sora beamed.

_Thank you, Taichi.

* * *

_

**End of Chapter 7**

**A/N: **Chapter 7 is done! I would like to thank the reviewers who gave me their words of encouragement and I am glad that I have finally finished this fan fiction.

Nah…I'm just kidding people! XD

Quite a number of authors have tried using this tactic before, believing that it would fool their readers and cause them to go 'What? It's finished?' – Or perhaps even, 'No! Why must it stop now?'

As a result, I thought that I'd give it a shot. After all, I'm in hyper mode right now and I tend to do weird stuff. You'd understand what I'm saying if you read my profile. Usually, I do not have the same reactions as mentioned above which the authors wanted to deliver with this very tactic. However, perhaps some of you do? I don't know, perhaps you'd like to tell me if you had that reaction? XD

Still, since I'm doing an **Author's Note** right now, I might as well thank my reviewers once again ('Thank you!') and I'd like to point out that, crashx, I'm glad that you loved **Chapter 6** and just as my chapter made you smile, your review made me smile too!

As I continued writing this story, I realised how authors really felt when they received reviews for their fan fictions. It really brings a sense of joy and encouragement to them to keep on writing. It's really nice to hear people appreciating your written works and that they're looking forward to what you have to write next.

Personally, I also understand how a reader feels when they are waiting with anticipation for the next chapter to come. It's really unbelievingly annoying to know that the story has yet to be continued. Who doesn't want to read a full story at one go anyway?

Hence, I promise that I'll try even harder from now on to reduce the time taken to post each chapter. Although, please do take note that I'm continuing my schooling right now so it does take some time. Please do continue to review and I'll also do my very best. By the way, this chapter is written on my trip in Hong Kong…

Well, let's continue on with the story shall we? Enjoy!

_**Everlasting Wonders

* * *

**_

It was obvious that Sora was nervous as the four males shared amused glances. With her hands folded neatly on her lap, she avoided their looks and stared at the floor. A minute ago, the boys had just finished their shopping and they were now at a small café in the mall. Sora was seated beside Yamato at one side of the booth while Aki, Jeff and Kyo were squeezed at the other one. It was awkward enough to be in the same booth as them but to have all of them to stare at her? It was unnerving.

'Can you please stop staring at me?' Sora glared and mumbled.

Chuckling, Jeff crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back. 'Sorry babe. I was just admiring.'

Narrowing her eyes at the nickname Jeff had dedicated to her, Sora sniffed. Tugging at her fringe, she blew a strand of hair away from her face and crossed her arms as she relaxed against the soft cushion and massaged her right shoulder.

'Honestly, you guys bought a lot of stuff. I thought you said it was just a few shirts.'

'Aki wanted to buy a few shirts but we didn't say what we want.' Kyo smirked as he rested his elbows on the table.

'Besides, there are so many fascinating things here. It's amazing how similar some merchandise is compared to the branded ones but they cost so much less!' Jeff continued.

Shaking her head, Sora realised that they were _all_ rich kids. Recalling the information she had collected, the redhead noted down everything mentally. _Yamato was always rich, no surprise there. Aki's a scholar, also with rich parents. Jeff is from overseas, again with rich parents. And Kyo, whose parents own a few hospitals. How wonderful…_

Just at that moment, Aki raised a finger and grinned. 'I forgot something,' he started, an evil gleam in his eye. Leaning forward against the table, he stopped inches before Sora and Yamato. 'Do you know,' he began once more, pausing for a while, 'that we're getting a free meal?'

Hands from both Kyo and Jeff reached out and pulled the brunette's shirt, tugging him back onto his seat. With a grunt, the scholar scowled and straightened his shirt. 'Watch it.' He hissed.

Glares from Kyo and Jeff made Aki smiled more and he chuckled. Looking at the two, he asked, 'Did I say something?'

'Just shut up,' Jeff growled under his breath.

Tilting her head to the side, Sora raised an eyebrow at their queer behavior. Glancing at the blond, she pouted when he shook his head. 'What do you mean by free meal?'

'Well, you see, Kyo and Jeff-' Whatever he wanted to say was cut off as the two said boys pounced on Aki, their hands covering his mouth. Shifting so that Aki was lying with his back on the sofa, they pressed down and added pressure on the scholar's mouth, choking the poor teen. Aki flailed about as he struggled from their grasp. It was only after a moment that Yamato spoke up.

'Um guys…you should probably release him now. Aki's going to die of suffocation.'

'I wish he would,' Kyo muttered and glared pointedly at the brunette who had a nervous look on his face. He had definitely not expected Kyo and Jeff to be so rough.

A sigh came from Sora and she stood up. 'I'm going to the restroom. Hopefully you guys would settle your dispute when I get back.'

With a slight wave, she left the booth and disappeared behind the door. Returning his gaze back to his friends, Yamato flinched when he realised that his friends were all leaning against the table, extremely close to him. Cheeky looks were on their faces as they snickered. A blush tinted the rockstar's cheeks as he gulped.

'What?'

'What were you staring at Ishida?' Aki smirked and raised his eyebrows.

Clearing his throat, Yamato closed his eyes, crossed his arms and leaned back. 'I wasn't staring at anybody.'

'Anybody?' Kyo repeated. 'I do believe Aki said what not who. So you admit you were staring at somebody then?'

Realising his fault, Yamato stuttered as he tried to explain. 'I didn't say I was staring at anybody. I just meant that I wasn't staring at anything. Don't pick on my words.'

'Right,' Jeff nodded. 'Now guys, stop bullying poor little Yamato or he'll start crying.' The blue eyed brunette snickered as he pretended to reprimand the other two.

Glaring at his band mates hard, Yamato huffed when there was no effect on them at all. Leaving his seat, Aki plopped himself down beside the blond and prodded his arm. 'So how's it going Ishida?'

'What do you mean how's it going?'

'Sora duh. How's everything?'

Getting into his defensive mode, Yamato stared at Aki with wide eyes. 'There was nothing to begin with!'

'Right,' Kyo said. 'And we were just born yesterday.'

'But there really isn't!'

'Don't worry Yamato man.' Jeff grinned. 'Like we said before, we'll support you. What's there to worry about?'

'I'm _not_ worried.'

'Tell yourself that.'

'We have faith in you Yamato.' Kyo said softly this time, sincerity showing in his voice. 'If you really like her, go for it. When she slips by your fingers, you're going to regret it.'

This sent Yamato thinking. Looking down, he frowned and took a deep breath. He knew Kyo was right, he knew that very well. However, something was pulling him back, and he hated it.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

**(For Real XD)**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: **'Two Worlds' is a fan fiction based on characters from the anime 'Digimon'._ _Obviously I do not own them or I'll be bragging to you right now. XD However, I do own my own three characters, namely Jeff Maxwell, Aki Fujioka_ _and Kyo Takase. _

* * *

Digimon  
**Two Worlds  
**Chapter 8

He knew that he had agreed voluntarily to join the gathering. Even so, Yamato Ishida could not help but feel out of place at that very moment. Seated beneath the large oak tree, he breathed in the fresh air as he watched the group mingle. His fellow band mates had warmed up to the rest immediately when they got there, having fun with the rest as if they were old friends.

He did not want to lose out then, and had joined Jeff in cracking jokes with Taichi. However, it was simply not his style. Giving a smile, the blond left quickly and went in search of Kyo. Finding him together alongside Aki and Jyou, he grinned. Surely they would have some common interests. Stepping over, they started a conversion and a few minutes later, Yamato found himself at a lost. Both Kyo and Jyou were in the medical field and of course, there was no need to point out that Yamato was not. Yet, the rockstar did not feel left out – there was Aki; he did not major in the medical field either. However, his hopes crashed heavily when the three started talking about a certain 'intellectual read' which Yamato could not comprehend quite well. Quietly, he left once more.

Now, seated alone under the shade, Yamato Ishida groaned as he gave his forehead a slap. He had never felt so embarrassed before. It was quite odd to him, that no one would crowd around him and ask him to join them. It was always people who approach him and not the other way round. Perhaps these people were different? After all, they hang around with Sora and she is one fine example of someone different from the usual girls.

Just as he was getting lost in his thoughts, he barely heard someone creeping up beside him. Spinning to his left, the blond froze as he noticed a face up close – very close in fact. In a few seconds, reality caught up to him and he gasped, falling back with a stumble. A desperately held back giggle escaped her lips as she plopped herself down beside him. Shifting back up, Yamato frowned.

'That was uncalled for.'

Giving him a sympathetic look, Sora sighed. 'Is someone feeling left out? Or is he just not willing to open up to people?'

'_Someone_ is feeling perfectly fine here.' He rebutted.

With a nod, she smiled. 'Yes I agree. I feel absolutely great.'

Silence followed for a minute before he narrowed his eyes at her. Pointing at himself, he leaned up close. 'I meant myself.'

'Oh really?' She smiled innocently, too innocently. 'Why, who would have thought?'

With a growl, Yamato crossed his arms and faced front, determined to avoid her eyes where her mirth was clearly showing within. 'Shut up.'

Hearty laughter erupted beside him and he fought down a blush. How could she figure him out? He had appeared so nonchalant and yet she knew. Deep inside, a spark of hope and happiness lit but on the outside, he said nothing.

'Come,' she said suddenly, standing up. Brushing away some dirt, she offered him a hand. 'I'll show you something.'

It was without a doubt that Yamato would follow her without questioning. He trusted her completely, even to an extent that surprised himself. He was not a person who trusted freely, but ironically, he gave her all his trust.

As they proceeded in step with each other, the blond looked around occasionally. It was quite strange for Sora to bring him somewhere so far away from the others. In fact, he could not really remember which route they took anymore. Praying that she knew where she was going, Yamato asked.

'So where is this place you're showing me?'

Glancing at him from the corner of her eye, she smiled. 'Somewhere nice. Trust me; you're going to love it.'

He continued to stare at her for a while his mind thought up of all sorts of possibilities. Maybe it was a hidden fountain, like those in the movies where two lovers meet up secretly every night from their parents who forbid their relationship…

Shaking his head vigorously, the rockstar looked away with a fierce blush on his face. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he glared into nothing as he berated himself silently. What on earth was he thinking? That was absolutely cheesy and definitely, surely, completely_ not_ him. Taking a peek at the female strolling beside him, he let out a breath knowing that she had not noticed his weird behaviour.

Just as he relaxed from the tension within his body, a sudden yelp from his side startled him as he made to reach for Sora, effectively preventing her from slipping. Holding her close to his body, both of them dared not move before she stabilised her footing. Gasping for breaths, the redhead shifted her foot carefully before placing it on solid ground, testing the soil before looking up.

'Thanks for your-'

Her breath hitched in her throat as her cinnamon eyes widened a fraction. This was the first time, the first time that she got to see his eyes up close – cerulean blue swirling in the midst of green, just like the ocean.

Gulping, she placed some strength on her legs and willed herself to stand, despite the tingling effect on her calf. Pouting slightly, she mentally sighed, knowing that she must have pulled a muscle. Making sure that her eyes did not come into contact with his, she brushed a strand of hair behind her ears and mumbled a thank you. From the corner of her eyes, she saw him nod.

Despite feeling a soar of happiness envelope her body for having a chance to be so close with him, a tinge of sadness reminded her that he probably did not care as she did since he did not make any further suggestions that he felt uncomfortable. That must mean that he only sees her as a dear friend right?

Right.

_I am so stupid..._

* * *

Letting out a breath that he did not know he was holding, Yamato rubbed the back of his head nervously. Who would have expected her to slip all of a sudden anyway? Of course his first reaction was to hold her. Otherwise, how was he supposed to prevent her from falling? Yes, that's right. It was a natural reaction, nothing to worry about. Absolutely nothing. So since it was nothing, _why wouldn't his heart stop beating so fast_? 

Taking constant glances at the blushing redhead beside him, Yamato swallowed as he told himself to calm down. There was no reason to be nervous. Upon closer inspection, the rockstar noticed that Sora was fidgeting. Taking a step at a time, she seemed to be placing most of her weight on one leg. Groaning, the blond looked towards the sky. _Great, she hurt herself._

Without a word, Yamato slipped his hand into hers and gave it a squeeze. Tensing up slightly, Sora stared at him, as if waiting for an answer for his actions. Clearing his throat, he tried not to look embarrassed and replied.

'I don't want you to slip and fall anymore.'

She said nothing then. However, after a moment, a small smile started to appear on her face. Nodding happily, she turned her sights to the road before her once more. It was rather comforting to know that a small gesture from him could change her emotions, Yamato realized. With a sigh, he couldn't help but think.

_You're more important to me than you realise..._

* * *

'Does anyone know where Sora is?' 

Several heads turned and searched for the missing auburn haired teen, ending up with nothing. Shaking their heads in response, they resumed their conversations and conveniently ignored the blond. With shoulders drooping, Takeru sighed. 'Guys…'

Yet, they did not notice him calling. Rubbing his head, Takeru shifted his foot around, trying to look for the missing girl once more. Just then, a hand rested on his shoulder. Immediately, a flowery scent enveloped him and a smile spread across his face. How could he not recognise the person behind him?

Turning around, he tapped her on the nose lightly and chuckled. 'Do you know that you should never do that, especially in a forest?'

Lifting an eyebrow, amusement sparkled in her brown eyes and she laughed. 'What are you talking about?'

Seeing her laugh always brought him joy. It was an accomplishment for him, to ensure that she remained happy. Turning her so that her back faced him, Takeru wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head beside hers, their cheeks touching lightly.

'Didn't you know that when in a forest, or maybe even a village, if a person feels someone, or something tapping him on his back, the first reaction would be to throw whatever that's behind him over his back?'

'But we're not in a forest aren't we?' Hikari spoke softly and leaned against him. 'Nor are we in a village.'

'True,' he chuckled. 'And besides, you're not a wolf, right?'

'Of course not,' she gasped in mock horror and gave him a slap on the arm. 'Besides, you wouldn't dare to throw me.'

'Oh yeah?' Takeru challenged, eyeing her with a mischievous look.

'Yeah.'

'You had better be careful Kari; you wouldn't want to be thrown now, would you?'

'I trust that you wouldn't.' She teased, knowing absolutely well that he would never do anything to break her trust. Using the word 'trust' was her lethal weapon that brings an end to all of his challenges.

'Hika…' Takeru whined as he rested his head on her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. He felt her shiver at their closeness and he grinned.

'Anyway, why are you looking for Sora?'

'I just wanted to talk to her. It feels like I have not been chatting with her for quite some time.'

'You shouldn't be looking for her Keru,' Hikari's comment caused his to look up abruptly, thoroughly shocked. Yet, her face held no contempt for the said girl, only cheekiness. 'You shouldn't distract her at a time like this.'

It took a few seconds for everything to fall into place and when it finally became clear to him, Takeru smiled. 'That's nice.'

Nodding in agreement, Hikari sighed and glanced at the bright sky. 'This kind of life is good.'

'You know,' Takeru started, breaking her moment of peace. 'For a moment, I thought-'

'That I was badmouthing about Sora?'

Resting his head on her crown, Takeru sighed and grinned. 'You know me too well.'

'I'm sure it's the same for me too Keru, I'm sure.'

* * *

'Over there,' Sora pointed to a big bush excitedly. However, her grin faltered when she noticed Yamato's response, or rather, the lack there of. 'What's wrong?' 

'The bush,' Yamato imitated as he pointed towards the green mass, 'is what you wanted to show me?'

Silence occurred between them both as the female blinked twice. Immediately after, she burst out in laughter, her voice ringing clear into their surroundings. 'Oh heavens, no! That is not what I wanted to show you.' Wiping tears from her eyes, she choked back her giggles. 'Come, this way.'

Pushing aside the broad leaves she stepped in between the bushes and pushed her way through dangling vines. Pressing down a shudder, Yamato gulped and followed quietly. Keeping his mind off the possible presence of the multitude of inhabitants among the plants, he kept his eyes fixed on the bobbing head of Sora, who was looking around curiously as she continued her trek.

Finally, the two stumbled out of the thick bushes and breathed in the fresh air. As Sora calmly brushed the dirt off herself, Yamato hurriedly checked himself for any insects that had possibly stuck onto him.

'What do you think?'

Sora's question startled him as he looked up suddenly. However, as soon as he did so, his jaw dropped at the sight before him. Such was a rare picturesque scene of Mother Nature as the one before him. Stepping forward slowly, his large cerulean eyes moved slowly, taking in every detail with care.

A path lay before him, quiet and still with leaves of the colour of autumn littered everywhere. Trees stood tall and proud at the sides of the path, aligned in a straight uniform line, resembling strong pillars. Though the fallen leaves were of vibrant red, orange, yellow and brown, the leaves on the trees were still dark with shades of green.

'How did you…?'

With a small smile, Sora explained. 'Taichi and I stumbled across this place when we were seven. Being the curious little pipsqueaks we were, the both of us hid from our parents when we were supposed to be going home after a picnic. So we ran through the bushes and found ourselves here. We came back a few times of course, but every time we return, there's no one here. So we thought that people probably don't know about this place. Besides, it's rather closed off and secluded isn't it?'

'I don't think anyone would be willing to walk through that,' Yamato smirked as he jerked his thumb towards the bushes. Observing his surroundings, he sighed. 'This place was probably forgotten when those bushes grew there. I mean, with all that wild life growing, it kind of blocked off this area.'

Nodding silently, Sora walked down the path, swinging her arms. A cool breeze swept through and the rustle of leaves filled the air. Such tranquility was so hard to find in the city nowadays.

Watching the auburn haired female intently, Yamato found himself walking towards her slowly, his gaze never leaving her. Quietly, he reached her side and placed his hands on her shoulders.

'Yamato?' She tilted her head.

_There was nothing wrong right?_ He asked himself. All he had to do was take the plunge, test his luck, and take the risk. All it took was to make a decision, but why was it so difficult? Tightening his grip on her shoulders slightly, Yamato averted his eyes. It was not helping that she was left with him. It was also not helpful that she was looking at him so innocently with her cinnamon eyes.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. _Relax, breathe!_ He chanted the mantra in his head, trying hard to focus on his next step. He was tempted to, very tempted actually. But should he do it? Or should he wait?

_We have faith in you Yamato._

Faith, it was something he needed now. From one single action, it could bring them further, but it could destroy everything as well. He needs to have faith in her, and in himself. Already frowning a bit, Yamato could feel himself trembling slightly. How long have he spent on making this decision? How long and how much thought had he put into this? The exact amount, he was not sure. However, there was one thing that he was sure about – he cared. A lot.

_If you really like her, go for it._

Easier said then done. Who knows what reaction she would have? Besides, they have not even admitted anything to each other. Does she feel anything for him anyway? He was not even sure.

_When she slips by your fingers, you're going to regret it._

Regret. Yamato knew very well that it was not easy to live with regrets. How many times had he regretted for the different decisions he made? Will this be one of them? Will she leave, because of his decision?

'Yamato,' Sora called out to him worriedly, placing her hand on top of his. 'Are you alright? You look troubled.'

_Damn right I am,_ he thought. Gazing deep into her cinnamon orbs, he took a deep breath. This was taking too long…

_When she slips by your fingers, you're going to regret it._

It was at that moment, he finally decided. No matter what outcome it will cause, he will control it until it turns out to his favour. He was going to make sure of it. With a firm resolve, Yamato bent his head down.

_Sora Takenouchi. You're mine._

And kissed her.

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

**A/N: **Hello everybody! I'm back! Whew who knew schooling could be so tough till you do not even have time for yourself except schoolwork?

In this chapter, Yamato had done it. He had taken a step further with Sora but now, the question burning in our minds would be – would she accept it?

Sure sure, Sora does have feelings for Yamato, but is she true to them? That is something to think about, isn't it? Haha

In your reviews, do tell me what you think about whether Sora will react positively or negatively about it. My next chapter could be determined by your answer! Keyword: Could be. I mean, who knows? Some of you might probably affect my writing and it may come out differently from what I expected. So do remember to add in your response ok?

Thanks for reading my story and for supporting me all this time! Have a nice day! XD

_**Everlasting Wonders**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: **__'Two Worlds' is a fan fiction based on characters from the anime '__Digimon__'. Obviously I do not own them or I'll be bragging to you right now. XD However, I do own my own three characters, namely Jeff Maxwell, Aki Fujioka and Kyo Takase._

* * *

Digimon  
**Two Worlds  
**Chapter 9

At first glance, the room was dark with no inhabitants within. However, with a streak of lightning flashing brightly in the distance, a figure was seen curled up at the foot of a bed. The flowing, cinnamon hair that draped across the person's shoulder identified her as a girl. With her knees brought up to her chest, she had her head tucked behind her arms. Again, another flash lit the room, casting eerie shadows on the wall.

As the deep roll of thunder clapped in the sky, it felt as though a drum was sounded, with the low vibrations flowing through her body. Just then, the figure stirred. Lifting her head up slowly, her eyes fluttered open to reveal her ruby orbs. Yet, within those eyes, there was no sparkle, no joy and no laughter.

Shifting so that her legs were laying straight before her, the girl raised her arms and stretched; satisfied at the soft pop that came from her stiff neck. Taking a brief glance at the clock, she barely registered the glowing digits in the dark.

'It's so dark in here,' she mumbled to herself as she got up to switch on the lights. After that, she took her time to stroll into the kitchenette. Frowning at the limited contents in her refrigerator, the girl scratched her head for a moment before extracting an egg and ham sandwich. Placing it lightly into the microwave, the auburn haired teenager lifted herself onto the counter as she waited patiently.

For a moment, the only sound that could be heard was the occasional thunder and the monotone hum from the microwave. Swinging her legs, she smiled as the awaited 'ting!' cried out beside her. Reaching over, she happily munched the sandwich as she sighed.

She was forgetting something, she knew. But what was it? Tapping her chin, the girl shrugged and jumped off the counter, making her way to her laptop. To her surprise, it was already on. Pushing the mouse back and forth not so gently, she plopped herself down on the bed. Immediately, as the screen came back to life, memories rushed back rapidly.

With wide eyes, her hand stopped moving as the sandwich hovered slightly away from her mouth. Blinking twice, she clicked at the file displayed on the screen. In a split second, photos of their most recent gathering appeared before her, showing her the wonderful time they spent at the park. In fact, it was yesterday, was it not?

So deep in thought she was, the girl actually jumped as her phone rang with a shrill melody. Making a mental note to change the ring tone, she reached across her bed and wrapped her fingers around the small object. Placing it to her ear, she sighed.

'Hello? Takenouchi Residence,' she said.

'Sora? It's me, Takeru.' The voice replied through the earpiece.

Momentarily removing the phone from her ear, Sora read the name off the screen and discovered that it was indeed Takeru.

'Hi Keru. What's up?'

'Hmm…the ceiling.'

'Very funny,' Sora smiled as she shook her head at his response.

'I just called to see if you were awake. Did you receive the photos I sent? I wanted to call you last night but I figured that you're probably asleep so I didn't try.'

'Yes I did Keru. Thank you.'

A short pause situated itself between the two as they thought of something to say. In the end, Takeru took the initiative.

'Sora, I'd like to ask you something. Did,' he hesitated, 'anything happen between you and my brother yesterday?'

At his question, Sora sucked in a breath as she froze completely. How did he expect her to answer him? However, she did not need to, as Takeru spoke up once more.

'Something _did_ happen, am I right, Sora? Otherwise you would have answered me.'

Slapping her forehead with her palm, the redhead groaned. Racking her brains for an answer, she came up with the plainest one. 'It's nothing Keru, at least, nothing for you to worry about.'

'But he's my brother.'

'I know,' she replied, much softer this time. 'We just need some time for ourselves, so that we can sort things out. I promise you Keru, everything will be alright. Okay?'

Takeru nodded in response, only to remember that Sora could not see him. Hurrying to answer, he smiled. 'Sure; alright. I'll keep you to your promise then.'

'Thanks Keru.'

For some reason, the blond felt that he could hear how relieved she was.

* * *

'Yo Yamato man, open up!'

Jeff's voice called out for the millionth time on the other side of his door. Frustrated, the blond reached for the digital clock beside his bed and flung it with all his might, watching as the object sailed across the air and promptly crashing onto the door, smashing into several parts on the floor.

'Bloody hell!' His band mates exclaimed in shock.

In his mind, Yamato could imagine then stumbling backwards at the sound, the shocked and terrified expressions on the faces. Still, it could not even make him laugh. Letting out a breath, he stood and shuffled to the window, tucking his hands into his jeans pockets. Yesterday had been a complete blur.

Yet, he still remembered the kiss very clearly. How soft her lips were as he made contact with his own. How his hand had held the back of her neck with another on her slim waist. Her body pressed against his as he awaited her response to his actions.

Unfortunately, Sora had pushed him away in fright when a rustle came from the bushes. It had all been going well; she might have probably kissed him back. If only Taichi had not run in at the moment. Apparently, everyone had packed and was ready to leave. Guessing that Sora was there, Taichi had run towards that direction, intending to call her back, not knowing what was occurring at the moment.

Yamato did not blame him. After all, he did not know. Besides, Taichi had apologised for the interruption. Still, he could not forget the fierce blush on Sora's cheeks as she averted her eyes from him, not willing to look at him. Panic raced in his heart at that moment. Things could not go wrong from there. It would cause a huge gap in their relationship!

Desperate to mend things, Yamato opened his mouth to talk; only to leave it hanging as Sora sprinted away towards Taichi, muttering something about heading back first to check if anyone left anything of hers behind. It was dreadful. All the hope he held crashed as he stared at her back. Was he really wrong? Did she not feel for him as he did for her?

Placing his hand against the wall, the blond leaned his weight towards his side as he stared out into the darkness. Narrowing his eyes, Yamato growled. If only he did not make that rash decision. If only…

_I'm just saying it_, Yamato realised. Never would he regret kissing her. Even if she rejects him in the end, Yamato would never regret it. There was only one thing left to do.

He had to make her fall in love with him.

* * *

Under the protective shield, also known to mankind as an umbrella, Sora walked slowly towards the Odaiba Mall. She had to take a breather, even if it was extremely bad weather outside. Besides, her refrigerator requires refilling or else she would just die of hunger.

Letting the pitter patter of the rain fill her senses, Sora forced herself to remain focused of her surroundings as she let her mind wander at the same time. The kiss was something she wanted to avoid. Not that she did not like it, but because she ran away. With a groan, Sora clenched her fist. Why did she run away in the first place?

Sure, Taichi saw them, but it was not as if he made a big fuss about it. Yamato did not say anything either. It was only her. Was it embarrassment? She was not sure at the moment. All in all, the result was her running away, leaving Yamato hanging. To put it lightly, she felt guilty.

To say it honestly, she felt downright stupid and is overcome with sadness and despair.

Why, oh why, did she leave? She watched enough serial dramas to know that if the girl ran away, the guy would definitely be heartbroken. Not only that, the girl would also be immensely confused about her next step. What in heaven's name possessed her to react that way? Sora sighed as she realised the suffering she was putting both Yamato and herself through.

There must be a way to fix it, Sora was sure. Even there was none, she just _had_ to have a breakthrough. There was no way that she was going to leave things like this. Stopping before a traffic light, the redhead waited for the green signal.

Slowly, her hand raised and gently, she let her fingers graze her lips. Did she like the kiss? Thinking back to the situation, Sora felt her face grow hot. Surely her face was bright red now. Lowering her head, she hid her face behind her scarf. Still, she had to admit. It felt wonderful.

It was the first kiss she ever had. Maybe other girls would have said, 'Oh my goodness, I kissed Yamato Ishida!' But that was not Sora. Touching her lips, she sighed. Even after a night's rest, she could still feel his lips upon hers. The way his lips moved tentatively over hers, as if letting her know that he was not forcing her.

Realising this, Sora felt a ton of bricks fall on her. How could she even push him away after he had been so thoughtful and caring? Oh, that was the worst! Alright, next question. Did she like him?

_That_ was the all-important question. Did she? Difficult to say. There were many times when she felt reassured, safe and happy with him. However, there were equally as many times that she felt seriously annoyed and frustrated. Still, they say love has no boundaries. So, what was the bottom line?

She loves him.

* * *

To say that Sora felt lighter in spirits was putting it lightly. With a spring in each step, she looked like every young girl in love. Casually taking off her coat and scarf to hang on the rack, she picked up her groceries and proceeded to the kitchenette. With a harmonic tune humming in the back of her throat, she twirled in circles and skipped to different areas in the kitchenette as she started to put away the things she bought. Such were the acts of a girl in love.

Just as she was about to finish empty the grocery bags, the shrill ring tone filled the studio.

'Darn it,' Sora frowned. 'I forgot to change it again!'

Yet, it was too insignificant to dampen the redhead's mood. Putting her things aside, Sora reentered her studio.

'I'm coming, I'm coming.' She called out, though the person on the other end of the line could not possibly hear her. This time, Sora took a look at the screen before answering the phone.

'Hi Keru,' she laughed.

'Nice to hear that you're in high spirits Sora.' Takeru's voice came from the phone.

However, this time, it seemed that the young blond was the one in trouble. Ironically, it felt as though their roles were switched.

'What's wrong Keru? You sound disturbed.'

'I uh…' Clearing his throat, Takeru continued, 'I'm sorry to ask, Sora. I just wanted to know how long you'd take to uh…you know, clear things up with my brother?'

Raising an eyebrow, Sora tilted her head to the side as she considered his question. It was not as though she could not answer him, but it was the fact that Takeru was asking about something like that. Yet, before she could reply, he carried on.

'I don't mean to rush you or anything. I'm just curious you see.' Then, with a nervous laugh, Takeru spoke no more.

Shifting her weight so that her hip rested against her table, Sora frowned. 'All right, Takeru Takaishi. Spill the beans, what's going on?'

A gulp sounded clearly as Takeru hesitated to reply. In fact, Sora was very sure that he was trying to think up of some excuse to distract her. She had learnt much from Hikari to know the habits of the young blond when he was embarrassed, nervous, or even scared.

'What's wrong, Keru?' Sora opted for the gentler version this time, hoping that it would help Takeru to voice out his worries.

'I want you to be there for him Sora,' Takeru whispered, so softly such that Sora had to strain to catch his words.

'Why do you say so?'

'Someone is coming next week and…well; it's going to be hard.'

'Who Keru, who is it?'

This time, he really hesitated, but Sora no longer pushed him. It was up to him to decide if he wanted to tell her.

'My father.'

'Your dad?'

For a moment, Sora did not recall meeting Takeru's father at all, only to remember that his was the same father as Yamato's. All of a sudden, she froze. Yamato's dad…

_A frown marred the blond's features as his expression darkened._

_The conversation on the phone was getting heated._

_The wine glass which he held in his hand went flying towards the wall, crashing into small fragments._

'Please, Sora. I know it's sort of unreasonable but…just, please.'

_'It doesn't happen all the time.' _

_Turning around, Sora found herself face to face with Kyo Takase. 'Pardon?'_

'_Yamato doesn't loose his temper all the time. It's only when he has issues with his father.'_

_The two stood silently at the balcony for a while, admiring the stars that adorned the night sky. Looking down at her glass of iced tea, Sora swirled her drink with the straw before jamming it down lightly on a piece of lemon._

'_If you don't mind me asking,' she began, 'or rather, if you could tell me, why did Yamato act like that?'_

'_I'd like to tell you. In fact, I think you can help him more than we can, but honestly speaking, I don't think it's my place to tell you. I guess you'll just have to find out from Yamato himself. After all, it's personal.'_

_Nodding, Sora sighed. 'I understand.'_

Words could not form out of Sora as she felt herself tremble. Yamato's father was coming back to Odaiba.

Then, a soft whisper escaped her lips.

'Yama…'

* * *

**End of Chapter 9**

**A/N: **Would any of you believe that I typed this chapter in just 2 hours? I am surprised myself! It was this sudden inspiration that filled me and I decided to type this chapter. Haha! It's amazing what motivation does to you.

Thank you to all who reviewed and read my story. It really means much to me. You know, I've always been saying how you guys telling me my flaws would help me improve in my writing. Sure, that still applies. However, I realised something more. By receiving readers' reviews, I actually found myself trying to constantly push myself further to produce better works! It's the feeling that goes, 'I can't disappoint my readers.' With such a thought, I found myself steadily improving. At least, I believe I am. XD

Anyway, Chapter 9 is now over so awaiting for Chapter 10! Have a nice day ahead everyone!

_**Everlasting Wonders**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: **__'Two Worlds' is a fan fiction based on characters from the anime '__Digimon' . Obviously I do not own them or I'll be bragging to you right now. XD However, I do own my own three characters, namely Jeff Maxwell, Aki Fujioka and Kyo Takase._

* * *

Digimon  
**Two Worlds  
**Chapter 10

For what seemed like the millionth time that day, Sora sighed. Bending over, she continued her rampage in the closet as she threw yet another article of clothing behind her shoulder. With an annoyed groan, she promptly plopped herself on the ground, glaring heatedly at her wardrobe. Once again, the redhead finds herself wishing that she had joined Mimi on her multiple shopping trips.

Stretching her arms out, Sora allowed herself to fall as her back made contact with the floor. Placing her palm directly in the path of the bright ceiling light, her cinnamon eyes gazed unblinkingly at the streaks of light that escaped between the gaps of her fingers. Three days have passed since Takeru broke his announcement.

Three days since she confirmed her love for Yamato Ishida.

Three days since she knew that Yamato's father was returning to Odaiba.

Four days till Yamato's father arrives in Odaiba.

Four days. It was so short. Time had flown by and before she knew it, three days have passed. Every single day, the words that the younger blond had spoken echoed in her mind. It was hard to think of anything else and Sora found herself at a loss of what to do. Was she supposed to interfere? It was, after all, Yamato's family issue, not hers. She had absolutely no right.

Still, friends are supposed to help each other out when they are in trouble, are they not? Friends are supposed to be there as a listening ear, for companionship and also, for a shoulder to cry on. It is only logical for Sora to care for someone dear to her, right?

_'I'd like to tell you. In fact, I think you can help him more than we can, but honestly speaking, I don't think it's my place to tell you. I guess you'll just have to find out from Yamato himself. After all, it's personal.'_

'It's personal,' Sora mumbled to herself as she recalled the words Kyo had spoken. Closing her eyes, she placed an arm across and breathed in. This was turning into a more complicated problem than she thought.

All of a sudden, the phone rang, startling the redhead from her thoughts. Taking a look at the clock, she frowned slightly and crawled to her bed. Reaching for the cordless phone, Sora narrowed her eyes at the glowing screen before sighing. _Takeru…_ Stuffing the phone under her pillow, she lay face down.

It has been like this for the past few days. Everyday, around four in the afternoon, Takeru would not fail to call. Furthermore, it was always the same issue. 'Have you talked to my brother yet?' Their conversation always started with that question. She was being rude, Sora knew, for not answering his call. Yet, what was she to do? Disappoint him again by saying that she has not met up with him, much more to talk to him?

Opening her eyes when the phone finally stopped ringing, Sora thought things over. Perhaps, tomorrow would be a good chance to talk to Yamato. Everyone would be in good spirits and many people would be there. Situations could not possibly turn horrible under those circumstances. Yes, Sora decided, tomorrow it shall be.

Standing up, the redhead walked to her study table and picked up the calendar. Picking up a red marker, she scribbled something on top and finished off by circling the date.

_**23 May **- Aki's Birthday - Teenage Wolves Concert 1 pm - Talk to Yamato!!_

* * *

_How'd I end up in this mess?_ Sora worriedly pushed through the crowd, struggling to maintain her balance. Everyone seemed to be going everywhere but the redhead knew where she must go. The only problem now is how. 

'I'm so sorry!' Sora apologised as she accidentally bumped into someone. Looking back, she realised that the person had not heard her at all. Perhaps, he does not even care, seeing that so many people were colliding with each other as they fought to head towards their respective destinations.

Looking up, the auburn haired teen tried to tip-toe as she scanned above the many heads that filled the area. Yet, short as she was, even tip-toeing did not do much help. With a frustrated groan, she pushed through the crowd forcefully. If being nice was not helping her situation, she would just have to be like the rest, forcing her way through the crowd with no care of who she was bumping into.

With that thought in her mind, Sora continued on her way, nearly falling over twice. Finally, she broke through, leaning against the wall, breathing hard. A sheen of perspiration glistened on her forehead and she wiped it away. She could hardly breathe in that mob but being out of the crowd was not much better either. Regaining her strength, the redhead made sure that she was against the wall as she proceeded to the back. For a moment, it felt as though she was nearly there, yet, there was another feeling pulling her back. Ignoring it, she pressed on, knowing that she did not have much time left.

All of a sudden, an arm blocked her way and she looked up in fright. Dressed in a black suit with a white earpiece in one ear, the man stood tall as he peered down at her, a frown marring his face. She gulped at the way as he loomed over her, giving him an ominous feeling.

'I'm afraid I can't let you in without a pass miss. Would you kindly take out your pass?'

It did not sound like a question, but an order. With a sigh, Sora looked up at the bright neon lights that spelled out the word _Backstage_. She was so close, yet so far. With her shoulders sagging, the auburn haired girl thought frantically for an excuse.

'I'm sorry sir,' she started off, 'I don't have a pass but if you could call any of the band members out here, they would let me in.'

'If everyone asks for the band members to come out, I might as well not be here missy.'

'But-'

'No exceptions. I've heard tons of excuses and yours is the least convincing.' Placing his large hands on her shoulder, he turned her around swiftly and gave her a push. 'Now go home. You can buy the tickets for their next concert.'

Feeling slightly put out, Sora turned and left. There was no way that she could sneak past those guards. Sneaking a backwards glance, she sighed. There has to be another way! Still, the minutes continued to tick past as she kept eyeing her wristwatch, knowing perfectly well that if she did not do something soon, she would miss the chance to talk to Yamato.

Again.

Groaning, Sora buried her face in her hands. _Mimi…what would she have done?_ Wracking her brain for answer, the auburn haired girl truly thought that she was not going to find one. _This is hopeless…_

'Hurry up Charmaine!' A voice broke through to her thoughts as the redhead looked up. In front of her, two girls frantically pushed their way through the crowd. 'Hurry or we'll miss them at the backdoor!'

'Backdoor?' Sora repeated after them as she stood still. 'Does that mean-'

She did not wait for herself to finish as she raced after the two girls. Knowing that they were the key to help her to find Yamato, she kept a close eye on them. For a few times, Sora lost them in the crowd, but caught glimpses of them as their heads bobbed up and down amongst the sea of people.

Finally, she emerged out of the building and ran round the corner, remembering that she had caught sight of the two girls disappearing behind building. The sight before her left her smiling in relief but there was no time for her to stay there. Rushing forward, the redhead cried out to them frantically, watching as they stepped into the limousine one by one. But will they hear her? After all, so many people were screaming their names.

It was to her horror that they continued to enter the vehicle, never stopping to give anyone a glance. She just _had_ to reach them, she just had to. Then, she spotted it. It was inconspicuous, but if one had paid close attention to Kyo's movement, you would see a slight falter. It was as though he was awaiting something.

Taking it as a chance, Sora gathered her breath and called out to him, praying to the heavens that he heard her. Even if he did, Kyo did not seem to give any indication that he heard her. Turning to one of the bodyguards to his side, the black haired teen handed something to him and left.

They left.

Sora could not move as she stood there. That cannot be. She just missed such a good chance to talk things through with Yamato. It was rare for her to see him these days and to think that she blew things up. Bending her legs, she wrapped her arms around them, not sitting, but not standing either. Resting her head against her knees, she sighed. It did not matter what others thought as they strolled by. All she cared right now was her own failure.

'Miss?'

There he was. There was always someone who cared so much to come bother someone who was obviously depressed and wanted to be alone. Alright, she admits that it was cruel. If it was her, she would have probably stepped forward to see if the person was fine too. Still, could he not wait for a while more? She was barely there for two minutes!

'Miss?'

The person called out to her again, this time patting her gently on her shoulder. Heaving a sigh, Sora lifted her head up slightly, only realising that she had to look much higher to see the face of the person. As she craned her neck to get a better look at his face, her eyes widened in surprise as she recognised the man as the bodyguard who Kyo talked to. Standing up quickly, the redhead felt the burst of hope at her chest.

'Mr. Takase asked me to hand this to you.' The bodyguard said in a monotone manner as he handed her a paper crane before walking away.

Staring at his retreating back, Sora blinked as she looked down at the small object on her palm. Tentatively, she pried open the folded paper. A small smile graced her face as she mused over how Kyo had the time to fold the note into a crane. Still, it was nothing compared to what she read inside.

Without wasting any time, the redhead sped off. It was during these times that she prided herself for joining the track team, albeit only for a while.

* * *

'Yes Mimi,' Sora answered as she moved around her room, occasionally grabbing a piece of clothing as she studied her appearance from the mirror. For the second time, the redhead found herself at a loss of what to wear. 'No I'm not joking. No I'm not lying either.' 

Tapping her feet against the wooden floor, she sighed in annoyance as her friend continued on about how it is impossible for them to receive an invitation to Aki's birthday party and what not. It is rather funny considering how Mimi had been saying how much she wanted to attend.

'Mimi, girl,' Sora started, rubbing her temples, 'Do you want to go or not?'

A pause ensued and the redhead nearly thought that the connection had broken. Perhaps the brunette across the line was in shock. Smirking at the thought, Sora sat on her bed and waited while she glared at her wardrobe, in hopes that suitable attire would appear before her all of a sudden.

'Do I want to go?' Mimi repeated the question softly, as though she was confirming what she heard. Repeating once more, loudly, she squealed. 'Do I want to go? Of course I want to go Sora! This is a once in a lifetime chance!'

'Once in a lifetime-' Sora asked in puzzlement at her friend's exaggeration but the brunette was not listening at all. Rustles and crashes could be heard in the background and the auburn haired female winced. 'What on earth are you doing?'

'I'm choosing what to wear of course!' Through the phone, Sora could already hear the excitement in her friend's voice. With a sigh, she waited patiently as her friend mumbled to herself. Just then, the brunette spoke. 'Sora,' she seemed to ask in hesitation. 'What are you going to wear?'

Blinking in surprise, the redhead tapped her chin. 'Hmm…I was considering throwing on a pair of khaki pants and probably a-'

'Pants!' Her friend screeched. 'No Sora! There's no way that you are going to turn up in pants! That's it! I'm coming over!'

And she hung up.

Staring at the portable phone in her hands, Sora's shoulders sagged. _I'm done for_. With a frustrated groan, she picked out the khaki pants and a halter before hanging her clothes neatly back into her wardrobe. That's Sora Takenouchi for you, always neat in almost everything.

Stepping into her washroom, the girl stood in front of the mirror. It has been some time since she paid a visit to the salon and her hair had grown a considerable length. Running a comb down her hair, she frowned at the curls at the end of her hair. Perhaps she should really make an appointment at the salon. Placing down the comb, she gathered her hair from the sides to tie a half ponytail, finishing it off with a braid. Admiring her handiwork from the mirror, she smirked, shaking her head. This was as close to dressing up as she could do.

It was after several minutes that the doorbell rang. With a smile on her face, she headed over to open the door, only to find people she did not expect.

* * *

'This is embarrassing.' 

'Oh come on Sora,' Mimi grinned as she stared into the glass window before turning away. 'It's not so bad.'

'I don't mind that you're trying to help Mimi,' Sora sighed before jerking a thumb to her right. 'But did you really have to include Taichi and Koushiro into this?'

'Am I supposed to be insulted or glad?' Taichi muttered in response.

'Would being glad help you feel any better?' Koushiro scratched his head as he gazed at the bags he had to carry. 'I would choose to feel glad.'

Chuckling at the redhead's comment, Sora was about to say something before Mimi grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her into a store. From them on, everything felt like a blur to the auburn haired teenager as she was whisked away into stores after stores. It was to her relief when Mimi finally decided that she had enough shopping for the day and that they would be entering the last shop.

When they had finally returned back to Sora's studio apartment, Taichi, along with Sora, flopped onto the bed with a groan. It was one hell of a day. Just then, she caught sight of Koushiro as he fidgeted in one corner. It looked as though he wanted to sit, but on the other hand, he did not want to either. Raising an eyebrow, she gestured to the bed but he just shook his head.

'Now Sora, you would have to change!' Mimi said as a gleam appeared in her eye.

For some reason or another, the older girl felt a slight unease as she gulped. Who knows what kind of clothing Mimi bought? She had not really been paying close attention.

'Maybe we could wear those clothes some other time?' She tried but it was no use.

'Of course not,' Mimi replied, 'why would I have bothered to bring you shopping today then?'

'Right…' Sora sighed in defeat before pushing herself from the bed and headed to the bathroom. Sitting on the tall stool before the mirror, she scratched her head. This was turning out to be more troublesome than she expected. Taking a glance at her wristwatch, the auburn haired teen narrowed her eyes. Only two more hours to the party, would they make it?

* * *

How Mimi did it, she had no idea. However, all she cared about right now is how nervous she was feeling as she stood before the Ishida Manor. It was not as though she had not been there before, but the trepidation was unbearable. Taking a deep breath, she tugged at the hem of her skirt. 

'Relax Sora,' Mimi whispered to her as she gave her hand a squeeze.

Looking at her in gratitude, Sora nodded. 'Thanks.'

_'You don't want to blow this chance, don't you Sora?' Mimi frowned as she crossed her arms. Still, the auburn haired girl did not look at her and continued to stare unmoving at the mirror._

_'What are you talking about?'_

_'I'm talking about Yamato Ishida. You're going to talk to him, aren't you?'_

_This caught her attention. Spinning around to face the brunette, Sora's eyes widened. 'How'd you know?'_

_'It's obvious,' she exclaimed, flinging her arms in disbelief. 'You mean you haven't noticed?'_

_'I just…' Sora paused, thinking over her words. 'I just did not realise that it was so obvious.'_

_With a sigh, Mimi stood in front of her, placing her hands on her friend's shoulders. 'No matter what, I'm going to help you Sora. You can do this. Now, wear this.'_

_With wide eyes, the redhead gulped. 'A mini skirt?' _

'Welcome Miss Takenouchi,' the butler greeted her with a small bow as he grinned. Giving him a nod in return, Sora clenched and unclenched her fist as she stepped into the manor. That's when she received a shock. There, right before her, was Yamato as he stood with many people around him, mostly female. All of them were holding an air of aristocracy as they spoke. With fine figures and slender limbs, the beautiful ladies with their sophisticated actions were perfect examples of someone from Yamato's social class – elites.

Rich snobs? Perhaps not.

But rich? Definitely yes.

Suddenly, Sora felt very out of place. Watching as Taichi and the rest head over to the buffet table, she wondered why she was the only one who was being tense. They did not seem to care about the difference between themselves and the other guests. This struck Sora out of nowhere when she recalled almost immediately. Was she not like Taichi as well in the past? Since when did she start caring about whether some people were of higher social status or not? This was absolutely ridiculous.

With a grin, the auburn haired girl relaxed as she rushed over to join her friends. No longer was there a feeling of isolation as she laughed and talked. Pretty soon, Takeru and Hikari turned up as well and joined them. Occasionally, some of the other guests would walk up to them and chat. Surprisingly, they were very nice company. Without a single ounce of arrogance, Sora caught herself wondering to herself as to why Yamato was so different when she first met him.

It was soon after that Aki walked up to them, thanking them for attending his party.

'Wonderful friends you have here Fujioka!' A silvery haired teen, Edmund, patted the birthday boy on the back. The English teen had joined them a few moments later, with several others. 'They're an amusing bunch! They tell you the most fascinating things.'

'Oh?' Aki laughed as he joined in. 'And what did they tell you about?'

'Many things Fujioka, many things.' Taking a sip from the champagne glass, Edmund sighed. 'Splendid! I am especially curious about their school. They say,' he stressed the words to express his fascination. 'That they have sports festivals where the whole school gathers and participate in multiple competitions. All sorts of competitions! And the whole student body is there to cheer for each other! Have you heard of it Fujioka?'

'Yes,' Aki gave them a grin before turning to face his English friend. 'I have heard of it. I was as amazed as you were when I first arrived.'

'Of course! Of course! Wonderful team spirit! Absolutely wonderful!' Edmund replied.

With a soft chuckle, Sora could not help but feel thoroughly amused at the display before her. Never in her life would she have thought she would meet someone, who would be as utterly mesmerized by something as simple as a sports festival. Was it really so uncommon in the world of the elites that they have never heard nor seen of anything such as that? Would it not make their lives boring?

However, on the other hand, it was very heart warming to know that they could be pleased with something so simple. People of their world always longed for the riches, longed for a life within the aristocratic family. Yet, those that have attained those dreams, now wishes to be with the 'average people', to feel what it is like, to be an average person.

'Mind if I join in?'

A very familiar voice questioned quietly behind her. Frozen in her spot, Sora vaguely remembers Mimi giving her a wink while Aki grinned mysteriously, the depths of his emerald eyes shining with amusement.

So how did it end up with Yamato pulling her by the wrist as they weave through the crowd?

'Ya-Yamato?'

He did not say anything but a smile was an indication that he heard her. Gently, he guided her up the grand staircase and soon, she recognised the familiar path they were taking. The path to Yamato's room. It was a few minutes later that they stood silently in the spacious bedroom, both unmoving. _Where to start?_ Sora could not help but think. _This is getting awkward._

Just then, two hands held her shoulders gently, pushing her in the direction of the spacious bed. Taking in a shuddering breath, she followed his gestures and sat on the soft mattress. A slight dip indicated to her that Yamato had sat next to her and even though she could not see it, she knew very well that he was looking at her. Dare she raise her head? Clenching her fist tightly, Sora looked down further. This was not how she imagined it to be. What was she supposed to say again?

'You look very beautiful today Sora,' the blond's whisper seemed to echo in the room.

Feeling her voice catch in her throat, she stiffened. Yamato was the one who had spoken first. Immediately, all control left her and she sat there, staring into space. A whisper of a touch tingled her senses. Shifting her eyes to her right, Sora held her breath. He was leaning closer, she could vaguely tell. But it was the direct touch of his head to the crook of her neck that confirmed it. Burying his face into her hair, the redhead gasped. Yamato's arms had wrapped around her middle, loosely, but firmly.

'Who taught you how to dress like that?' His voice drifted to her ear as he raised his head to speak directly to her ear. His breath brushed past her ear and she shuddered, knowing that he grinned when she did so. 'Here I was thinking that all you knew was-'

'I'm sorry!' Sora blurted out, stunned at her forwardness. Yamato's wide eyes told her that he was just as surprised as well. Taking deep breaths, the redhead tried again. 'I'm sorry,' she said, this time with a more soothing tone. 'About running off the other day. I didn't mean to, but it was all so sudden and-'

Feeling the blond's hand slip slowly away from her waist, she grasped them tightly. Staring into his eyes, she prayed that he understood, that he forgave her, and that he was willing to accept her once more.

'-and I want you to know that,' she paused, considering the way she should phrase it, 'that I, really, love you as well.' Finishing off with a whisper, she could feel her eyes sting with tears. Perhaps it was nervousness, or fear of rejection? What ever the reason was for her tears, she did not know.

The wait seemed to stretch as she continued to stare into his eyes. But, nothing betrayed his emotions. His barrier was up, she knew. Sora vaguely recognised the feel of her tears sliding down her cheeks but she could not bother to wipe them away. She could not risk letting go of Yamato's hands just yet.

However, despite her wishes, the blond shifted and pulled his right hand from her grasp. She leaned forward then, thinking that he was going to move away from her. Yet, the feeling of his skin against her stilled her. His fingers moved slowly across her cheek, erasing the traces of her tears.

Suddenly, Sora felt as though she understood his feelings. Felt as though _her _feelings got through to him. It was as though, his touch was the connection, the very connection that brings them together. Breaking into a relieved smile, the redhead wiped her tears as well, chuckling softly at her own childish antics.

Just as she lifted her head, his lips crashed down upon hers. So quick he was that his touches from before felt extremely slow. Placing her defenses down, she smiled. This time, she was willing, willing to accept him into her life, willing to make him the most important person in her life.

Hesitatingly, Sora moved her lips against his. She has not tried anything like this before but she trusted him. Before she knew it, she was already lying down on his bed, him beside her as he placed kisses on her forehead. Returning to her lips, he kissed her once more, staring deeply into her eyes. Words could not explain how he felt, but Yamato Ishida knew, that this moment, was going to be etched into his heart forever. She had finally accepted him…

All of a sudden, an idea popped into his head and he sat up. Heading over to his drawer, he took something thin out of the compartment and headed back to her. This was going to be interesting…

* * *

'Shh! Keep quiet you guys!' Jyou gave a harsh whisper as he glared at the excited crowd beside him. 

Earlier on, he and the rest of the gang had followed secretly behind when Yamato brought Sora to his room. Just like the curious kids they were, all of them had huddled behind the door, straining to hear something.

'You should really advise Yamato to build thinner doors Keru,' Hikari pouted. 'We can barely hear anything.'

Chuckling as quietly as he could, Takeru winked. 'I think that's why the doors are designed as such.'

Suddenly, a clear shuffling sound came from the room and everyone's attention was directed to the door. Everything was quiet inside with the exception of the shuffling sounds that came from within. Pausing for a moment, the teens waited with anticipation as numerous situations appeared in their minds.

'Ah…' Mimi sighed, clasping her hands together. 'Are they doing what I'm thinking?'

Before anyone could reply, a whimper was heard. With a startled gasp, they leaned heavily against the door, pressing their ears against the wood.

'That hurts Yamato,' It was Sora's voice. 'Maybe we shouldn't continue.'

'Relax, I'm trying alright?' This time, it was Yamato.

Eyes wide, Taichi clenched his fist as he held his breath. No, they cannot be doing what he suspected they were. How could they? And Sora, she's so young…

Another gasp came from the female inside the room. 'Yamato, I'm glad you're doing this for me, but maybe we should do this another time, perhaps when we figure out how to do it.'

_Another time…figure out how to do it…_That was the last straw. Abruptly, Taichi stood up, causing everyone around him to stumble as they fell. Pushing the door open, the brunette rushed into the room, fury within his eyes.

'Sora!'

* * *

**End of Chapter 10**

**A/N: **Ahahaha! Now now, what are you guys thinking? Tsk tsk…End of chapter 10! Double digit! Whoo! Thanking you to all readers who continued to read my story, even though I am always slow in updating. I'm going to be having my promotional exams on 24th September so I had been writing this chapter on and off since I was busy studying and all. Wish me luck guys! And to all those who are having tests or what ever important stuff going on, all the best!

_**Everlasting Wonders**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: **__'Two Worlds' is a fan fiction based on characters from the anime '__Digimon__'. Obviously I do not own them or I'll be bragging to you right now. XD However, I do own my own three characters, namely Jeff Maxwell, Aki Fujioka, Kyo Takase and a new character, Aiko Mihara.

* * *

_

Digimon  
**Two Worlds  
**Chapter 11

'Taichi!' Sora's screech laced with surprise as she turned to stare at the door in shock. Her bushy haired friend had his eyes clenched shut, his posture rigid and his fists clenched tightly. However, she did not miss his furrowed eyebrows and his heavy breathing, which was a sure sign that he was completely furious.

Before she could say anything, his words shot like a bullet.

'I am not looking! You should know better Sora! Now dress up and march right out of there lady or I'll force you out! How are you going to face your friends? You _father_? What am I supposed to tell Mr. T?'

'What are you-?'

'No excuses!' He yelled at the top of his voice. Pointing a shaking finger at the door where he guessed it would be, he growled. 'Out!'

Silence met his ears but he did not move. Slowly, but surely, he heard the rustle of bed sheets. Soft footsteps brushed against the carpeted floor as they made their way over to him. Expecting her to walk out of the door, he was surprised when she stopped in front of him. Opening his eyes, Taichi nodded in satisfaction that she, at least, still listened to him and had gotten dressed. Moving to grab hold of her arm, his eyes widened when she shifted away from his touch.

Looking closer, the brunette was puzzled at her defiance but stared at her, his arms crossed over his chest. Similarly, with her arms by her side, Sora narrowed her eyes at him. When neither of them spoke, the auburn haired girl lost her patience.

'Well?'

Anyone would have winced at the frost that was present in her voice but not Taichi. Not when he had taken care of her for so many years.

'Well what? And don't you dare take that tone on me. You have lots of explaining to do. What will your father say?'

'My father?' Sora crossed her arm then, her glares piercing into her childhood friend. '_You_ sound exactly like my father right now.'

'Taichi…' A whisper cut through their tense argument as Hikari stepped into view slowly.

Immediately, Sora knew that Taichi was not the only one behind the door all along. With slow movements, she turned her head to eye the cowering crowd behind the door. Grinding her jaw together, she chanted continuously to herself to calm down. _These are my friends; I don't want to kill them. These are my friends…_Still, that was not a good enough reason to quench her anger.

'Give me a good reason why you guys are there.'

Gulping, the others looked at each other desperately as they searched for an answer. Originally, it would have been a hilarious situation; something for all of them to laugh about in the future. But Taichi just _had_ to go piss her off…

'Taichi!' Hikari's urgent hiss disrupted their glaring contest once more, drawing her own brother's glare to herself.

'What?'

'Taichi, she was not…' Wringing her fingers nervously, Hikari began to wonder if speaking in front of Sora was a good thing at the moment. 'Sora had her clothes on all along. I saw it when you opened the door and…'

She did not have to continue any longer. The look on Taichi's face was enough to show that he understood what she meant.

'Taichi Yagami,' Sora growled as her thin frame shook with anger. _So that's what he thought I was doing… _

'_Out_!'

It did not take but a few seconds before all of them scrambled out of sight. Planting her face into her hands, the redhead let out a groan as laughter roared behind her. With a sigh, she rubbed the bridge of her nose before turning around to face the blond. Sitting before him, he wrapped his arms around her from behind as his chuckles started to subside.

'I can't believe he actually thought that we were-'

A fierce blush tinted her cheeks as she looked away to a far corner of the room. To say that it was an embarrassment was an understatement. How could Taichi think of her that way? Did he really think she was so insensible to do such a thing?

Or maybe it was Yamato that he doubted.

Still, she was clearly angry at his actions. Always the impulsive boy he was, Sora swore that he was going to land himself in trouble one of these days. Leaning back against her newfound boyfriend, she closed her eyes and relaxed. Admitting her love for him and knowing that he felt the same way for her seemed as though a weight was lifted from her shoulders. Sensing that he tightened his hold around her, she grinned.

'So, what do you think?' He whispered into her ear.

Immediately, a slight frown marred her face as she tugged at her fringe. 'You really need to loosen it a bit because it's too tight. My scalp hurts.'

'Is that so?' The blond tapped his chin as he studied his work. 'I think it looks fabulous. Besides, it's quite a waste to remove it since we finally figured out how it works.'

'But I'm the one feeling the pain you know,' Sora chuckled in response. Fingering the hair accessory entwined in her auburn locks, she looked at him shyly. 'Did you really buy this for me?'

Nodding in affirmation, Yamato reached over and pulled the chopsticks from her hair, running his hand through her silky tresses.

'Let's try that again then.'

* * *

With his eyes following the movements of his sister closely, Taichi sighed. As soon as the group had left Yamato's room, they had made their way into a spare room that was meant for Takeru whenever he stayed over. Hikari had wasted no time and had gone into lecture mode immediately, pacing the carpeted floor. She waved her arms from time to time to stress her words, a glare never leaving her face.

'I always told you not to be so rash Taichi!' She had said.

Placing his hand on his forehead, he covered his eyes and gave a silent groan. It was already embarrassing enough that he had mistaken the whole situation but to have his _younger_ sister lecture him in front of his friends? It was total humiliation.

'Alright, I get it!' Taichi growled as he left the room, slamming the door behind him. He vaguely heard his sister call out to him but he paid no heed. He had had enough lecturing for the day. Turning blindly around a corner, Taichi gasped as he collided with someone.

Reaching out, he grabbed hold of the person before she made contact with the marbled floor. Steadying her, the brunette stared quietly at the female before him. Short, dirty blond hair framed her face nicely and eyes of a beautiful green colour blinked at him. Her hair did not have the silky shine that Yamato and Takeru had, but it still holds its own beauty. Her skin was warm and smooth to the touch.

'So-sorry,' Taichi found himself stammering as he blushed under her gaze.

At his reaction, she giggled softly behind her hand and shook her head. 'It's alright, no harm done.'

Nodding in response, Taichi rubbed the back of his neck as he racked his brain for something to say. Something nice, something cool…something that would impress her. Just then, he realised that she was talking to him. Flushing in embarrassment, the brunette lowered his head.

'I'm sorry. I didn't catch that.'

She tilted her head at him cutely and Taichi groaned inwardly. Why, oh _why_ did she seem so cute to him? He felt like an idiot and was sure that her first impression of him was not very good either.

'My name's Aiko Mihara,' the girl offered nicely as she extended her hand for a shake. 'You're a friend of Yamato Ishida?'

'Yeah I am,' Taichi cleared his throat. 'Oh I uh…I'm Taichi Yagami. Nice to meet you.'

'Same here,' with a smile, she looked away. 'So, you go to Odaiba High School right? Otherwise, you wouldn't have met Yamato.'

For a moment, the brunette thought he heard a light tone of discrimination but he brushed it off. Surely he must have imagined it.

'Yeah I do.' With a bright smile, he asked back in politeness. 'What school do you attend?'

'Only the best,' she smirked. 'Akayama High. Yamato was supposed to go to that school, but because of his _band_' she remarked with distaste, 'he was sent off to Odaiba High. Not very fitting for him but he'll pull through.'

Taichi nodded. Looks can really be deceiving, he concluded. To think that he thought her as cute! Sure, she may look fabulous, but her inner-self is simply horrible. Clearing his throat, Taichi flashed her a grin before departing.

_Aiko Mihara…

* * *

_

The room was silent and both of them were not speaking. Well, for Yamato's case, he is concentrating on fixing Sora's hair, trying to get the style right with those (darn) chopsticks. In Sora's case…_Should I tell him?_

'Yamato?' Sora asked tentatively.

Pausing with the chopsticks, the blond gave up and decided to take a rest. Placing them down gently on the table, he sighed and shifted forward, embracing his girlfriend from behind. Pulling her to rest against his chest, he positioned his chin on her shoulder and smiled at her from the corner of his eye.

'Yeah?'

Wringing her hands together, Sora bit her bottom lip. 'I uh-I thought that perhaps, it would be fair for you to know that I-' she cleared her throat, 'that I know that your father is coming back tomorrow.' She ended off with a soft voice.

Yamato did not say anything for a while but he shifted so his forehead rested on her shoulder now. His grip around her waist also tightened. Swallowing, Sora felt her heart race at the blond's lack of words.

'Yama?'

'It's Squirt, isn't it?'

'Yeah, it is.' Contemplating for a second, she hurriedly continued. 'But he only did it because he cared about you. He didn't do it on purpose.'

Managing a short chuckle, he grinned. 'I know.'

'So-'

'Stay over.' He interrupted her.

Blinking a few times, her mouth opened and closed like a fish and she shut it before he could laugh at her. 'Wh-what?'

'Stay over, tonight. I'll get someone to prepare a room for you. The rest can stay over as well, if that's what you want. Teeks will definitely be staying over tonight so-'

Shaking her head with a grin, she pressed a finger to his lips. 'I'll stay. You just have to ask.'

Yamato laughed and hugged her tightly, kissing her lightly on her lips. Each time he did so, the blond felt his heart soar when she did not turn away. There was only one person in this world for him, and she's there in his arms.

* * *

'_Wait for me! Please, Yamato, wait for me! Wait-'_

_A cry escaped her lips as her small foot tripped over a tree root. Falling onto the ground, a sniffle sounded as she held back tears that pooled in her eyes. Refusing to move, she continued to lie at the bottom of the tree, awaiting the person that ran off without her. _

_As expected, a shadow soon loomed over her and she looked up slightly, a pitiful expression on her face. The figure before her stood with his hands planted on his hips. The smirk that seemed to appear so often was on his face again. _

_'A crybaby as usual, aren't you?' _

_Pouting, she frowned as she pulled herself to a sitting position, brushing the grass off her knees. It was slightly red from the fall and she rubbed them absent-mindedly. He was always so annoying. He loved to tease her every time he saw her and he would always run from her, knowing that she would definitely chase after him. _

_At times, she hated herself for being so easily manipulated. If she knew that he was so confident that she would chase after him, she should not have done so every time he did it! Simple as that. Yet, she would never fail to tag along behind him, forever chasing his shadow. _

_With a sigh, Yamato plopped himself on the ground next to her, roughly brushing his hand over her hair._

_'Don't do that!' She shrieked. 'Nana spent half an hour on it! It took so long to get this hair right.'_

_The blond snorted and lay down on the grass, grinning at the sky. 'You're such a sissy.'_

_'I am not.'_

_'Whatever.'_

_She glared at him but as usual, there was no effect on him. All these years of being his friend, she nearly understood him inside out. Lying down beside him, she stared innocently at the clouds before turning towards her friend. _

_'So, what are your parents doing here today?'_

_Spinning to face her, anger sparked in Yamato's eyes as he spoke. 'The same stuff as the previous times. That's all my father could think about anyway. Money, money and more money. One day, I'm sure that will be his downfall. It's going to kill him, I'm sure.'_

_'Kill?' She gasped in shock. 'You can't be serious!'_

_'Why not? If he gets so obsessed with it, it's going to drive him mad one day!'_

_Raising an eyebrow, she eyed him in suspicion. 'Have you been watching any serial dramas? Those that deal with money?'_

_'Shut up.'_

_A giggle escaped her lips as she shifted closer to him. 'Do you think we'll be together, always, Yamato?'_

_'Sure, why not?' He answered with a shrug. 'I don't see why we won't be together.'_

_'So we'll marry?'_

_'Marry?' He turned to her in shock. _

_'Well,' she pouted. 'If we're going to be together always, we'll have to get married won't we? Won't we?'_

_She practically hung on him as she peered up his blue orbs. Gulping, Yamato looked everywhere before surrendering to her. _

_'Whatever you say Aiko, whatever you say.'

* * *

_

**End of Chapter 11**

**A/N: **So now, I have introduced a new character. This flashback in the end, I'm sure I don't have to explain what it means, do I? (Grins) In the next chapter, I promise that I'll reveal more about Yamato's father. Hope you'll enjoy it and of course, enjoyed this chapter as well! Have a great day ahead everybody!

_**Everlasting Wonders**_


	13. Chapter 12 Rewritten

_**Disclaimer: **__'Two Worlds' is a fan fiction based on characters from the anime '__Digimon__'. Obviously I do not own them or I'll be bragging to you right now. XD However, I do own my own four characters, namely Jeff Maxwell, Aki Fujioka, Kyo Takase and Aiko Mihara._

_

* * *

_

Digimon  
**Two Worlds  
**Chapter 12

'Would you please stop fighting over the food?' Jyou growled as he slammed his fork on the table, directing heated glares at the two Yagami siblings.

Ever since breakfast started, Hikari and Taichi had been bickering over the food, the utensils, sauces and anything they could lay their hands on. Jyou wondered if they were still bitter over last night's argument, but even if they were, it was utterly childish in his opinion. Meanwhile, Koushiro continued to type away in the borrowed laptop as he shoved a piece of bread into his mouth occasionally. Always prepared for everything, he had packed his thumbdrive with him even though he did not bring his laptop along to Aki's party.

'Koushiro!' Jyou groaned. 'Would you please stop that?'

'Just a little more,' the child prodigy barely managed out with the bread in his mouth.

'You guys!'

Laughter roared beside him and the blue-haired male turned to face a younger version of Yamato Ishida. 'Takeru! This is your house!'

'Technically, this is my brother's house,' the blond grinned. 'Besides, this is rather amusing isn't it? We're receiving free entertainment service.'

'Free entertainment service?' Hikari shrieked as she caught what her boyfriend said. 'So you think we're funny huh?'

'Now, Hika,' Takeru winced, 'I was only kidding.'

'I'll deal with you later,' she glared at him before turning to her brother. 'Now give me that ham!'

'Hika…' Takeru sighed.

'Well, like you said, this is entertainment I guess.' Mimi giggled beside him as she watched on. Beside her, the redhead was still typing away. 'You know Koushiro; Jyou is right. Why don't you continue that after breakfast? It's not good for your health to work as you eat.'

'Okay if you say so,' Koushiro mumbled as he continued on. It was as though he had replied on instinct and did not actually hear what she had just said.

'Koushiro,' Mimi tugged at his arm. 'Come on; put it away just for a while. Let's all have breakfast.'

'But they're all minding their own business.' He said as he gestured to the Yagami siblings.

With her eyebrow twitching, Mimi planted her hands at her hips. 'Fine, I won't bother you then if you insist that I should just do my own stuff and-'

Koushiro turned towards her and he blinked as she rambled on. As if contemplating something, he said nothing while Mimi continued to go on. Then, he turned to face his laptop again. Coming to a conclusion, he flipped the screen of his laptop down.

'There, let's eat.' He smiled.

With a bright smile, she nodded happily at his response and joined him, the both of them engaging in a conversation. All of a sudden, a pea zoomed by their face and had a direct hit at Jyou's face. Mimi and Koushiro both directed their attention to the where the tiny object came from and saw an auburn haired teen standing there with her arms crossed in front of her chest, a wide grin settling on her face.

'Sora…' Jyou narrowed his eyes at the auburn haired girl.

'Apparently you instinct radar is not working that well with a commotion going on, isn't it?'

'Apparently so,' Jyou wiped his cheek absent-mindedly. 'Now, I would appreciate it if you don't join in the food fight.'

'Oh come on Jyou,' Sora chuckled. 'What's the harm? It's not as though they are disturbing any-'

The girl was interrupted as she ducked from a flying egg that headed her way. A splat sounded loudly behind her and she turned slowly to look. With the yolk and egg white dripping slowly down the wall, pieces of egg shell trailed down the thick fluid.

'Hey!' Takeru gasped, his eyes widening. 'Keep your food fight within your circle guys or my father's going to kill me!'

The exclamation on the blond's part silenced everyone at the table immediately. Nobody moved as they fixed their eyes on the teenager who only gulped as he realised what he just said. The first to resume movement was Hikari before Taichi followed, lowering their arms which were previously entangled together in an attempt to pull the other's hair. They turned to face him, as did the others, all waiting for an answer.

Clearing his throat, Takeru chuckled nervously as he rubbed his head. 'So uh…I guess we should finish breakfast?'

'No Takeru,' Sora's voice rang clearly in the dining hall. Her eyes were wide and she felt her hands tremble. Somehow, the thought of Mr. Ishida being present at where they were now was terrifying. 'What do you mean?'

Just then, the double doors to the dining room opened as Kyo, Aki and Jeff stepped in. As Kyo stretched and yawned, Jeff and Aki seemed to be wide awake. It did not take them long before they noticed the tense atmosphere in the room and the three halted in their steps.

'What's going on?' Jeff asked but the rest did not seem to hear them but only gave them a glance when they entered.

'He is well…' Takeru muttered.

'Isn't he supposed to be back tonight?'

'Yes well, about that-'

'He's here, isn't he?'

A pause hung in the air as Sora asked the question aloud. There was an air of fear and worry as the rest watched their two friends. The redhead's question almost seemed like a comment and not a question. As they directed their attention to the blond, they awaited his affirmation. He gave it with a nod.

* * *

_  
'Hiroaki, please. Let me go.' A soft voice wept from within the bedroom as a small boy kept his hand at his mouth, stopping himself from uttering a single sound. 'I beg of you.'_

_'I don't see why you have to do this. It's not as though we have no more choices left!' _

_This time, it was the boy's father. Leaning further to the door, the blond kid pressed his ear to the wood. _

_'I just can't do this anymore. Please let me take Takeru and go.'_

_'It's not as though I can't support you!' Hiroaki snapped. 'I'm giving you good food, good living, good clothes and so much more than you can ever-'_

_'It's not these I want!' She screamed. _

_The boy at the door sat frozen in shock. He had never heard his mother raise her voice before. Clutching his tiny hands into fists, he held his breath and waited._

_'It's not these I want!' She repeated. 'I want a man who will love me! I want a man who will be there for me! Always! I don't want someone who is always not around.' Pausing, she sniffled and let her head fall, whispering, 'Please Hiroaki, please.'_

_There was silence and the boy nearly whimpered. What was going on? Why wasn't his father saying anything?_

_'I'll have none of this Natsuko!' His father finally shouted and stomped out of the room. _

_The boy could not move as his father swung open the door, his massive figure in comparison to his loomed over him. Whimpering in fright, he wiped his tears away. _

_'Daddy?'_

_Ignoring his weeping son, Hiroaki turned and walked furiously down the corridor, yelling as he went. Turning to look into the room, the boy crept towards his mother slowly. Wrapping his arms around her, he looked into her eyes that were filled with tears._

_'Oh Yamato…'_

_

* * *

_

A tuft of blond hair peeked out of a mountain of pillows as a groan sounded deeply from the throat of the sleeper. Using his arms to shift himself up slightly, he nestled on the pillows and sighed, rubbing his eyes to get rid of his fatigue. Blinking dazedly at the sunlight that was seeping into his room, Yamato yawned. He had a dream; an unpleasant one. Turning his head, he stared at the clock next to his bed.

'11 in the morning?' Yamato frowned as he groaned once more. He had not realised that he had slept till so late. Running a hand in his hair, the blond sighed. The others would have probably finished their breakfast. Still, he was feeling too lazy to get out of bed. _Maybe Sora would come and wake me later if I stay in bed_, Yamato thought with a playful smirk.

Just as he placed his hand back down, it came in contact with something hard, yet silky – someone's head. Sitting up, he stared at the person in shock. He had not noticed someone sitting beside his bed.

Staring with wide eyes at the dirty blond hair that rested on his bed, Yamato felt his windpipe tighten as he breathed in a shuddered breath. With trembling fingers, he ran his hand through the girl's hair and closed his eyes at the nostalgic feeling that seemed to rush into his body through his fingers.

Suddenly, the head beneath his hand shifted as the girl stirred from her sleep. She lifted her head and blinked before turning to him. She too, said nothing as she fixed her eyes on him, her jaw dropping slightly.

'Aiko?' Her name escaped his lips in a soft whisper.

Tears flooded her eyes as she flung herself onto him immediately. In response, Yamato embraced her tightly towards him. He buried his face into her hair as memories surfaced in his mind, memories that traced all the way back to the times when he was simply a kid.

He could not believe it. She was really here. After all these years, Aiko Mihara was back in front of him. Ever since he had left France, Yamato had heard much depressing news about the girl. Yet, before him right now, she seemed fine and her eyes still sparkled with the same joy she had when she was but a child.

* * *

'Sora, come back here! Sora!' Taichi hollered through the dining room as the said girl shot past Aki, Jeff and Kyo, a fearful expression on her face. With a curse, the bushy haired male pushed back his chair with a force so great that it toppled. Yelling an apology over his shoulder, he raced after the girl.

Immediately after, the rest followed him, even Koushiro who simply left the borrowed laptop on the table. Footsteps echoed in the hall as their heels flew speedily past the marbled floor.

'Shall we follow?' A now, wide awake Kyo asked. Looking at his fellow band mates, he waited for their suggestion.

'Seems like something important isn't it?' Aki replied with a question and turned for the group that just left.

Meanwhile, Jeff and Kyo stared blankly at each other. With a shrug, Jeff scratched his head. 'I guess that's our answer.'

And with that, the two left as well, running to catch up with the rest. It did not take them long before they joined the group at the back. With Takeru in the lead, they rounded a corner and barely caught sight of Taichi who made a sharp right turn further down the hall. Clenching his teeth, the young blond sped faster in an attempt to minimise the distance between his two friends and himself.

_'Wasn't he supposed to return tonight?' Sora whispered loud enough for them to hear._

_Takeru stared at the girl silently. He could tell that she was slowly providing herself with excuses, hoping that Takeru was only making a joke. It was unlike Sora to be in denial and it was even more unlikely for her to be fearful of the return of someone whom she had never met, and most importantly, of no relation to her. _

_'One of big brother's friends notified his father that he was invited to Aki's party and that news reached our father's ears. Apparently, he came back last night during the party and no one noticed.'_

_Nobody breathed a word after Takeru finished his explanation. Their eyes were downcast and no one dared to shatter the tension. The rest were not so much as to be affected as Sora was, but they knew the rumors of Mr. Ishida – how he was a strict and powerful man in Japan's economy. _

_Mr. Ishida, the head of the biggest company in the whole of Japan as well as many others around the world. He was known for making millions, probably even billions, in each of his business deals. Yet, word went round that he had divorced his wife many years ago – the reason being that he had neglected her. _

_Slowly, Hikari stood from her seat and went over to her boyfriend. She slipped her hand into his and stood close to him. Giving his hand a comforting squeeze, she sighed. The brunette knew how little Takeru had seen his father, and also how little he knew of the person he calls 'father'. There was a part of him that wishes to be recognised, but he also did not want to see the real person underneath the frozen exterior of Mr. Ishida. _

_Feeling Hikari's support, Takeru took in a deep breath. He was the one who asked Sora for help. He was the one who pleaded her to be with her brother, to support him. He was the one, who dragged her in. Although, the blond had a strong feeling that even if he had not asked, Sora would probably care as much for his brother. _

_'I'm not joking.' _

_Those three words were all it took. Sora had snapped out of her daze and was out of the dining hall in seconds. _

'Yamato!' Sora burst into the blond's room without knocking.

She knew that he was probably still resting, snuggled under his blankets, and covered in warmth. But what if his father was already talking to him? What would his reaction be? Will he explode in frustration? Or will seeing his father in person subdue his quelled anger and leave him struggling under his father's authority? No, it's not like Yamato to be suppressed so easily. She knew him as the rebel, the one who loved to act against orders.

Many possibilities surfaced in her mind and Sora feared to know the truth. The only way to find out was to see for herself. And never in her life, would the auburn haired girl expect that the scenario she would come to face was to see another female in the arms of her boyfriend, just a day after they proclaimed their love for each other.

* * *

No one moved after the door to Yamato's room slammed open. No one moved even after Taichi and the rest ran into the room as well, staring at the scene with their mouths agape. Fury was building up in Taichi's eyes but to everyone's surprise, he did not act. He merely glared at the blond, his body posture ready to fight. Yet, he did not move an inch.

The first to move was the girl in Yamato's arms. She was pretty, beautiful even with her neatly styled dirty blond hair and pouty lips. Her emerald eyes shimmered brightly as she looked at the party that literally burst into her childhood friend's room.

'Who are they?' She asked in a soft voice that was so smooth and melodious to the ears.

But to her chagrin, Yamato made no response and she frowned. Turning to stare at the group of strangers once more, she narrowed her eyes. They had disturbed her reunion with the young rockstar. This was not how she pictured her reunion to be. It was supposed to be happy, peaceful and even heart-warming. There was not supposed to be any intruders or any staring involved other than the both of them. These people were not wanted.

'Are you going to explain to me?' Sora asked, her hands fighting the urge to clench into fists. It was taking a lot from her to prevent herself from screaming at him. She was in shock for sure, but she was also furious. 'Or are you just going to let me assume what I am seeing right now?'

The blond, on the other hand, was rid of all thoughts. He merely stared at his friends, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Words could not form in his mouth and he struggled to utter a sound. Just a _single _sound. Yet, none came out.

_Speak Yamato! Damn it, speak!_

Hurt and confusion flashed across the auburn haired teenager's eyes and she shook her head, a shuddering breath escaping her lips. Her whole expression screamed her disbelief at everything she was seeing, followed by hurt and lastly, sorrow. Raising her forefinger at him, he could tell that she was searching for words to throw at him. However, she seemed to have finally given up before she brought her arm down forcefully. Spinning around, she began to leave the room.

He _had_ to explain, Yamato knew. In the midst of his panic, the blond shouted a word. Finally, he managed a word. 'Wait!' _How pathetic you are Yamato, pathetic…_

Sora stopped in her departure and the rockstar felt slight relief. Merely a slight relief. There was a chance that she would continue to walk away and he had to take this chance to explain. Seeing that she was not going to turn around, he stuttered.

'It's not what you think.' He said.

Everyone turned to look at him. Shifting his eyes to look at the rest, he made sure to avoid Taichi's eyes. Takeru, his brother was staring at him with such a vivid expression that Yamato nearly shivered. There was disbelief, mixed with slight anger and probably a little bit of sadness. However, as he looked deeper, he found it – sympathy. Well, at least his brother was not going to be mad at him.

Then there was Hikari, and Yamato's line of sight dropped a bit. He began to feel a little envious that his brother and Hikari were getting along so well. They were really meant for each other and Yamato had hoped that it would be the same for himself and Sora. Yet, to think about it, he was the one who started this mess anyway. Sort of.

Just then, his attention returned back to Sora in a heartbeat. With a sarcastic chuckle, she turned to look at him over her shoulder.

'It's not what I think?' She snorted. 'What a typical thing to say. You're a rockstar Ishida, not an actor.'

_Ishida…_

Wincing, Yamato felt a pang in his heart. It was cruel of her to say so, when it was really not what she thought had happened. However, he understood her pain and he made no objection to the cold tone she had addressed him in.

'I'm Yamato's childhood friend.' The girl spoke up suddenly.

Turning around fully, Sora fixed her eyes on the girl. Such a powerful emotion flowed through her that the blonde swallowed nervously for a moment.

'My name is Aiko Mihara,' she said. 'You can call me Aiko.'

Sora made no reply as she continued to stare at the girl who calls herself Aiko. Yamato had not mentioned any childhood friends to her before. Much less a girl whom he was so close with? It ached to see him having a close relationship with another girl. Sora reasoned with herself that she was being jealous and jealousy was a pain. Yet she could not help it. Yamato was her first boyfriend for Pete's sake!

Thinking to a deeper level, the auburn haired teen felt her heart sink. Perhaps she had not understood Yamato as much as she believed herself to be. There was much that she did not know about the blond's past, or his friends. Maybe…maybe she was not so suited to be his girlfriend after all…

* * *

**  
End of Chapter 12**

**A/N: **Hi fellow fan fiction readers. As you can see, this is a rewritten version of Chapter 12. First off, I'd like to apologise to those who had highly anticipated this chapter. I knew the previous version was completely unlike me and was absolutely horrid. I felt so myself when I read it a few times. I just _had_ to rewrite this chapter. I could not stand it.

Secondly, thank you so much to all those who had reviewed my previous version of Chapter 12! Thank you very much! Even when the chapter was terribly not up to standard, you guys still gave me a review. And thank you for being so honest to let me know that my chapter was not on par with the rest. It was a big help, and it greatly motivated me to write this chapter so that I can make it up to you guys.

Thanks to – **deamrose10**, **KoumiLoccness**, **TwinkieTUTUS**, **pinky101**, **AnimePinkCess**, **Yamora Love n Friendship**, **cookiesandcream90**.

I'm hoping to post Chapter 13 on Christmas as a gift to all so do keep a look out for it. I'll try my best to give you guys the best chapter! Please review this chapter so I would know if there was any improvement in this rewritten version and if any of you are interested in 'Ouran High School Host Club' (Awesome anime!) I have actually written a fan fic on it named 'My Turn' so do read it if you have the time.

Cheers everybody!

_**Everlasting Wonders**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: **__'Two Worlds' is a fan fiction based on characters from the anime '__Digimon__'. Obviously I do not own them or I'll be bragging to you right now. However, I do own my own five characters, namely Jeff Maxwell, Aki Fujioka, Kyo Takase, Aiko Mihara and Daichi Mihara.

* * *

_

Digimon  
**Two Worlds  
**Chapter 13

_'I want to be Yamato's girlfriend!' _

_'Huh?'_

_Two five year olds were floating in a pool of water as they faced each other. The girl looked at the boy before her with determination burning fiercely in her eyes. _

_'I want to be Yamato's girlfriend!' She repeated once more._

_Making a face at her exclamation, he sniffed. 'But you're just like my sister. That's so gross!'_

_'But I am not!' She argued. 'Do you have anyone you like?'_

_'Of course not!' The blond replied immediately. 'Girls are disgusting.'_

_Gasping in horror, Aiko splashed the water around her. 'Says who?_

'_Says me.'_

'_You're with one now!' She yelled and before Yamato could react, she had pounced on him, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. _

'_Let go!' He struggled to remove her hold around him as he fought to stay afloat. 'Let go of me!'_

'_Not until you say that I am your girlfriend! I want to be Yamato's girlfriend!'_

'_Okay okay!' He gasped for breath as he flung his arms around wildly, hoping to catch something to keep him above water. The young Ishida had learnt since a long time that agreeing to anything that Aiko requested was the quickest way to get her to release her hold on him. To his relief, she exactly as told and smiled. _

'_It's alright if I don't have Mama,' she whispered softly. 'Because now I have Yamato.'_

Aiko had a distant look in her eyes as she stared out of the window, her chin resting on her palm as she breathed in the fresh air. A gentle breeze blew into her room and she closed her eyes as she enjoyed the soft caress of nature.

Opening her eyes slowly, she thought of the events that occurred yesterday. Uncle Hiroaki had decided to return earlier when he had received news of Aki's party held at Yamato's house. The name of the rockstar created butterflies in her stomach immediately and Aiko had no hesitation when she persuaded her beloved uncle to bring her along. She had snuck into the party and had desperately tried to search for her childhood friend. Yet, the only information she received – one that she did not like – was that he was currently going steady with another. She had to clarify with him. It just_ can't_ be true!

To Yamato's dismay, the girl named Sora Takenouchi had left without a word; along with the bunch of people she called friends. Yamato's band mates had stayed behind though, to Aiko's disappointment. However, with just the three of them, she supposed that they would not cause too much trouble.

'Mrs. Ishida,' she murmured to herself, turning around to head back into her room from the balcony. 'Aiko Ishida.'

Tapping her chin, the blonde let out a giggle as she twirled around the room. Landing on her bed with a sigh, she stared at the ceiling with a silly smile on her face. She was back with Yamato now, and nothing would ever pull her away from him.

After all, she was Yamato Ishida's girlfriend.

* * *

For the hundredth time, the blond rockstar dialed the familiar number and pressed the phone to his ear. The same dull ringing echoed from the earpiece as he paced his room, muttering words that did not make any sense, even to him. As the beep for the voicemail sounded, he sighed and hung up. He had left at least twenty messages already! Yet, Sora had not picked up, not even once.

'Sora,' Yamato groaned and buried his head into his pillow. Clutching it to his chest, he suppressed the urge to scream. It has got to be his unluckiest day ever! No, scratch that. Yesterday must have been the day. Running a hand through his hair in frustration, Yamato dialed the number yet again, rocking back and forth on his bed as he pleaded for the redhead to pick up.

When the beep sounded from the earpiece again, the rockstar could not help but yell into the mouthpiece.

'Pick up the phone!'

In his frustration, the cerulean eyed teenager flung the phone to the carpeted floor. Clutching his head, Yamato nearly sobbed. He was desperate. Having taken so long to finally convince Sora that he loved her, he just _had_ to be so stupid and sit there on the bed like some helpless doofus.

Just then, there was a knock on his door. Yamato barely registered hearing the sound as he buried his head within his arms. The person behind the wooden panel knocked once more, this time with more force. Raising his head, the blond groaned.

'Who is it?'

The person was silent before he replied softly. 'It's me.'

Getting up quickly, Yamato rushed to the door and opened it. 'Teeks?'

Offering his brother a smile, Takeru tilted his head to peek into his brother's room. Eyeing the phone with a raised eyebrow, he turned back to his brother. 'Am I bothering you at a bad time?'

'No,' Yamato shook his head, returning his brother with a smile of his own. 'It's just…I'm uh…trying to…Anyway,' shaking his head, the blond diverted the question. 'You have something to talk to me about?'

'Yeah,' the younger version of Yamato replied. 'But would you mind if I come in first?'

Blushing slightly in embarrassment, the rockstar stepped aside as his brother chuckled. Entering the room, Takeru headed straight for the couch and sat down with a sigh. Scanning his surroundings, a smirk appeared on his face. At least his brother did not wreck his room.

'So what did you want to talk to me about?' Yamato asked as he sat on a couch opposite to his brother's.

Leaning forward to rest his elbows just above his knees, Takeru breathed in as he wondered how he should start. Perhaps showing some concern for his brother first would be good. No matter what, family comes first.

'I just came to see how you've been handling this…' Waving his hand, Takeru thought of a word to describe the predicament his brother was in, 'situation.'

Yamato stared at his brother for a moment before shrugging. 'Okay I guess. I mean, do I look like-'

'Crap?' Takeru interrupted. Surveying his brother up and down, he smirked. 'Yeah, you do.'

With a frown, Yamato narrowed his eyes at his miniature version and snorted. 'That was _not_ what I was going to say.'

Laughing, Takeru silently cheered himself on as he lightened the mood. Flashing the rockstar a sincere smile, he sighed. 'Anyway, don't give up bro. You still have a chance with Sora. Let her understand it was a misunderstanding. Still,' at this point, Takeru turned serious, 'I believe you already know this bro. Even if you have Sora as your girlfriend, that doesn't mean she's yours to keep. You've got to know what you can or cannot do. If you think having a girlfriend is going to put a limit in your life, well, you have to think again.'

'Don't you think I know that?'

'Why didn't you say anything then?'

Stunned, Yamato gave the question a thought. Now that he thought about it, there was not really a problem telling Sora all about Aiko. In fact, it has never been a problem. Shocked? Perhaps, but surely not so much as to completely rid him of speech.

'I didn't expect that confrontation,' he replied. 'She just came through that door so quickly that I didn't know how to react! Think of yourself with a gal in your arms when Hikari opens the door.'

'That,' Takeru stressed with a blank look on his face, 'will never happen.'

'Okay okay, bad example then,' the rockstar rolled his eyes. 'Still, I really didn't expect her of all people to come in so suddenly! And those questions – she wanted me to explain. Wha…what was I to say?'

'Just tell her the truth!'

Takeru could not believe that this was where the conversation was heading. He could hardly believe that this was his brother he was talking to.

'It's natural for Sora to feel insecure bro. It took a lot from her to face her feelings and you throw it back in her face by hugging a girl so intimately. Who wouldn't be hurt man, tell me. Who _wouldn't_ be?'

Seeing that there was no response coming from his brother, Takeru felt doubt arise in him. Licking his lips, Takeru pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Tell me you're not falling for Mihara.'

'No!' The rockstar's exclamation came as fast as a bullet train as he nearly jumped out of his seat.

'Well then fight her back!' Takeru groaned. 'Fight her back and bring her back to you. Don't just sit there with the phone! I know technology rocks but you can do some old fashion style called walking-to-her-house.'

Yamato stared at his brother, wondering if it was really Takeru who was sitting before him. Where did the crybaby go to? Slowly, a smirk appeared on his face and a spark of hope lit in his eyes. With a stretch, he leaned back on the couch, spreading his arms wide across the cushioned back.

'Teeks, you sound like an old man.'

* * *

_'But-but you can't! I mean, you promised!'_

_'I'm sorry, but I really can't stay here anymore Aiko. You need to understand that.' A six year old Yamato Ishida looked at his friend with regretful eyes._

_'Well, I don't!' She exclaimed, her features betraying her panicked state. 'I don't understand. Why must you leave? You said that we'll be together always didn't you? Why are you leaving England? What's so good about Odaiba?'_

_'My father decided to move the family and his work there. I have to follow. I know I promised, but I really have to leave.'_

_'But you can't,' she sniffed. 'You can't leave me here. We're supposed to be together.'_

_For a while, neither said anything and Aiko's sniffles were the only sound that filled the air. All of a sudden, Yamato sighed._

_'Here,' he said. 'I'll make you this promise alright? Until I find someone, who I'm destined to, you'll be the one I'll marry. Okay?'_

_'That doesn't make sense,' Aiko cried out, hugging her teddy bear close. Yamato was so sure that if that thing was alive, it would have been choking to its death by then. 'I'm the one you would marry, aren't I? Why would you find someone else?'_

_Yet, Yamato did not explain. He did not give his reasons. The only thing he did was to give her a smile and a pat on the head._

_The next day, he was gone._

With a startled gasp, Aiko awoke with a fright. Clutching her shirt over the area where her heart was, she breathed in deeply as she stared at her surroundings with wide eyes. _A dream; it's just a dream_, she told herself. Sitting up, she took a look at the clock and realised that it was already well into the afternoon. She had missed lunch.

Swinging her legs to the side of her bed, she proceeded to her wardrobe. Opening the double doors, she tapped her chin as she scanned through her selection of clothing. Maybe, just maybe, she could wear something that would impress Yamato. Something that would show him how much she has changed, not only in terms of her age, but her body.

Aiko has always prided herself for having a good figure. With shapely curves at the right places, she was the envy of many girls in her school. All the years spend apart from Yamato had done her good, she had to admit. It was her determination to make sure that she would impress him when she reunites with him that became her drive to become a woman. A _beautiful _woman. She would have to be smart, and also pretty – beauty _and _brains.

Making up her mind, she pulled out a tight fitting mini-skirt and a tube top that brought out her figure just nicely. With trembling figures, she hurriedly dressed and gussied herself up.

_Yamato…_

With him in her thoughts, she rushed out of her room and headed for his. It did not take long before she broke into a sprint, a grin appearing on her face as she took a few turns, occasionally getting lost as she missed the corridors. Finally, she found the right door. Straightening out her skirt, Aiko made sure that her hair was neatly combed before she knocked.

The blond frowned when there was no answer coming from within the room. Knocking once more, she leaned forward and pressed her ear against the wall, listening for any signs of motion. There was none. Her heart began to race as she clasped her hands together tightly, her eyes fixed on the door. He was not there. _No, that cannot be_, she told herself.

Opening the door, she took a peek inside before stepping in fully. Looking at her surroundings, her worries increased. The bed was neatly made and nothing was out of place. Rushing to Yamato's walk-in wardrobe, she frantically searched his clothes and was shocked to find the set of clothes he wore to sleep in the basket. In fact, upon closer inspection, she found a couple of hangers lying in the basket, ready to be kept by the maid.

It was amusing how Yamato still kept his habits of leaving his clothes and unused hangers in the makeshift basket so as to minimise the amount of chores the maid had to do.

Aiko felt her chest tighten as she took in staggered breaths. _Not here, Yamato is not here._ Turning around, she ran to his study table, lifting his books.

'There must be something,' she muttered to herself. 'He must have written me a note. Where's the note?'

Finding none, she ran a hand through her hair. Biting on the nail of her thumb, she whimpered. _Yamato…no, that was only a dream. You're here. You're still here. _Just then, a thought entered her mind.

'The kitchens,' she gasped, a hopeful gleam shining in her eyes. Heading for the door, she stopped short with a small shriek. Placing a palm over the area where her heart is, she gasped.

Aki, Kyo and Jeff had been standing at the door, staring at her silently. With her eyes roaming their attire, she prevented herself from sniffing in distaste. They were staring at her as if they owned the house. They didn't even act like proper gentlemen, unlike Yamato. _Aki was too neat; too much like a mummy's boy. Kyo was so kiddy, so childish. And Jeff, he was just like a delinquent._

'I just don't see why Yamato will be friends with you three.' Aiko whispered to herself, frowning at the group that stood before her. In fact, it was hardly a whisper as they heard her loud and clear. Displeasure was evident on their faces as they crossed their arms, returning her frown with one of their own.

'Excuse me?' Jeff sneered.

When there was no reply, Aki spoke up. 'What are you doing in Ishida's room?'

'Ishida?' Aiko laughed in mockery. 'You call Yamato by his surname and you claim to be his friend?'

Aki clenched his fist and took a step forward. Glaring daggers at the newcomer to the household, he held back his temper. 'How I choose to call him is my own decision. That is none of your business. Mind if I remind you that you've only _recently _popped back in Ishida's life? Like _yesterday_?'

Aiko was deeply insulted, he could see that. Yet, Aki felt no guilt as he stared at the girl. She certainly did not give him a good first impression and he hardly believed that she would give him a good second one either. _A spoiled brat_, that's what she was.

Sensing the tension in the room, Kyo placed a hand on Aki's shoulder to grab his attention. When the brunette turned around, Kyo directed to the door by tilting his head towards its direction. 'Who cares about her? Forget it, let's go.'

As the three turned to leave, Jeff directing her a last glare, Aiko shifted suddenly.

'Where's Yamato?'

They halted in their steps, keeping quiet as they shared similar thoughts in their head. After plainly treating them with disrespect, she was actually demanding them to tell her where Yamato's whereabouts were?

'You've _got _to be kidding me,' Jeff snorted. He spun around, marching straight to the blonde and pointed his index finger in her face. She was nervous because she was rigid, tensed up as she fixed her sights on him, afraid that he would do something to her. 'You've done a pretty good job messing things up. Don't even think for a second that we'll actually help you.'

As he turned to leave once more, Jeff added a final comment. 'Oh, and you know what? If you weren't a girl, you would've been thrown out of the window by now. You can bet on that.'

* * *

A slam sounded as the phone crashed harshly with its receiver. A deep sigh escaped the lips of a middle aged man as he leaned back on his office chair. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he tried to forget the disturbing call he had just received. _We need a week before your goods can be delivered Mr. Ishida. _A week! His stocks would be affected! His reputation! Hiroaki Ishida never failed in his business deals and he was not going to let one stinking ship slow down his plans.

Just as he was about to phone his secretary, a loud pounding came from the other side of the door to his room. Suppressing the urge to growl at the person who stood beyond the mahogany door, Hiroaki clenched his fist.

'Come in.'

To his surprise, it was Aiko. She appeared frantic and upset as she stood before his table, tears at the brim of her eyes. 'Uncle Hiroaki,' she wept.

'Dear girl, what happened?' He sighed as he directed her to sit on the chair. 'Come now, stop crying and tell me what's wrong.'

'Yamato…' she hiccupped as she wiped away her tears. 'He's not here. And his friends, they insulted me.'

'His friends? I thought they had left?'

'His band mates. Aki, Kyo and Jepherson, or was it Jeffrey? Oh I don't know! They were so mean to me! They practically kicked me out of Yamato's room and…and-'

'That boy must've have gone out again. Don't worry dear; he'll be back for dinner. I'll order the butler to get Yamato back home by six alright?' Hiroaki attempted a smile to comfort her before muttering something about 'constant change in butlers around the house'.

Aiko nodded but she continued to weep, more tears streaming down her face, ruining her makeup. With a sigh, Hiroaki reached for some tissue and handed them to her, waiting for her to cease her sobbing.

'What do you want me to do?' He asked.

'I want to be with Yamato!' She replied instantly, as if she was waiting for him to ask the question.

Hiroaki pursed his lips as he sat in thought, a frown set in his features. Aiko Mihara, she was the daughter of one of his business partners. Daichi Mihara, her father, had been working with him for years and they go way back to the times before their children were born. If it wasn't for that long partner relationship, Hiroaki would not even have bothered to carry the burden of such a troublesome girl.

Apparently, she had a medical case – a mild case of depression after her mother's death. Aiko had been very close to her mother, just like a chick attached to its mother hen. It had come as a traumatic experience when Aiko's mother died to protect her from a car crash. The girl had ceased to talk or even to meet other people. She would cry in her room for days, refusing to eat until her tiny body gave way. They had to send her to the hospital and feed her with a tube.

Even after she had left the hospital, Daichi was at a loss. It was a lucky encounter between Yamato and Aiko that triggered her senses. It happened on the day when Hiroaki had brought Yamato along during one of his business meetings at Daichi's household. The ever curious blond had wandered around the house before stumbling across the young mistress' room. His blond hair was the thing that captured Aiko's attention. Blond hair – just like her mother, just like the blond hair she had from her mother's genes, though not as bright as she had also attained her father's genes.

Ever since then, Aiko had been attached to the young Ishida. Her hopes had been fixed on him; she was to be with him. He had replaced her mother in her heart. It did not matter. There was some one to hold on to and that was all she wanted. Yamato would be staying by her side from then on, unlike mama.

Hiroaki had not been pleased to say the least. _I should never have brought Yamato along_. That was his thought. However, he had to maintain the business deal, and to achieve that, he would have to make Daichi happy. The girl was a burden.

* * *

**End of Chapter 13**

**A/N: **Hello! Merry Christmas everybody! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I took a lot of time to think of the best way to show you another side of Aiko and I believe that I'm actually quite clear in showing you that. If you read between the lines, I'm sure you would be able to see what kind of person Aiko is. If you can't, well, you would have to read further as I upload more chapters. Haha so enjoy your holiday people! Sadly, there's no snow in Singapore otherwise I would be out playing with it.

P.S – As a Christmas special, I'll give you a slight preview of what to expect next chapter. At first, I intended to make this chapter longer but I just want to keep you in suspense! I'm evil…I know.

_'I'd say you'd better forget about him.'_

_'I can't.'_

_'Why? You saw him with another girl. Who knows if he's been out with others all the while?'_

_'I just can't!'_

_--------------------_

_'Stop getting in between our-'_

_'It's over.'_

_--------------------_

_'Sora, open the door!' Yamato yelled through the barrier. 'Please Sora, open up!'_

_'Go away!'_

_-------------------_

_'Did you really think that if he came over you would have enough strength to push him away?'_

_'Don't underestimate me! I know what I can do.'_

_--------------------_

_'What are you doing here?' _

_'I believe I'm getting a sense of déjà vu.'_

_-------------------_

_With a yelp, Sora's back collided firmly with the wall. She watched with wide eyes as he leaned forward suddenly. At the last moment, she turned her head swiftly and awaited the unprepared contact with his lips. But there was none._

_--------------------_

_'I'm taking matters into my own hands.' Taichi glared with venom. 'And you're out.'_

_--------------------_

So there you have it! Interesting, is it not? Well, look forward to it and I'm trying to upload Chapter 14 A.S.A.P! Review!

_**Everlasting Wonders**_


	15. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: **__'Two Worlds' is a fan fiction based on characters from the anime '__Digimon__'. Obviously I do not own them or I'll be bragging to you right now. However, I do own my own five characters, namely Jeff Maxwell, Aki Fujioka, Kyo Takase, Aiko Mihara and Daichi Mihara._

* * *

Digimon  
**Two Worlds  
**Chapter 14

The sound of a key slipping into a lock woke the young auburn haired teenager as she shifted slightly on her bed. Just as she was about to open her eyes to see who it was, the sunlight that poured into her room blinded her, and she lifted an arm to cover her eyes. Soon after, a slam told her that someone had entered her studio apartment and she sighed. Turning over, Sora faced the direction towards the door and waited before a rustling sound reached her ears and shuffling footsteps approached her. A depression at her side told her that someone had sat down and by the scent that tingled at her senses, she knew it was Taichi.

'Alright, come on now. Get up; I know you're awake already.' He chuckled as he ran his fingers through her tresses, untangling the few knots in her hair. She could not suppress a smile as she laughed, slowly removing her arm from her face. Lifting both arms into the air, she smirked.

With a sigh, Taichi moved to face her and pulled her up, grinning as she laughed at the sudden tug. She scratched her head and breathed in deeply, stretching to rid her morning fatigue.

'Ten minutes,' she mumbled and disappeared behind the bathroom door. Shortly after, the sound of running water filled the room.

It was only after Sora had shut the door did Taichi's smile turn into a frown. It has already been two days since the incident where they caught Yamato with another girl. To be very honest, the brunette had expected the rockstar to search for Sora immediately after they had left in order to apologise. But to his disappointment, the blond had not done so. As such, Taichi had concluded – Yamato was not worthy of Sora's affections.

Standing up, Taichi strolled around the bed and headed towards Sora's study table. Pressing a button on the telephone base, he crossed his arms and waited. Twenty seven missed calls and twenty two messages. A smirk appeared on his face and he tilted his head, as if mocking the phone while in actual fact, it was directed at Yamato.

'Pride or stupidity?'

Sora had never favoured apologies through any mediums unless it was spoken to her by the person himself face-to-face. To think Yamato did not know any better. Yet, it was not an issue any longer. Yamato was not going to continue to be her boyfriend. As a 'guardian' of Sora, he was going to make sure of that.

Just then, the sound of running water stopped and Taichi turned to face the bathroom. Plopping down onto the chair, he rested his chin on his palm and waited for his childhood friend to come out.

'Sorry for the wait.' She smiled with a towel on her head.

'No problem,' he replied with a smile of his own. 'So, ready to head to Takeru's place?'

'Let's go.'

* * *

Laughter filled the apartment as Sora watched her friends engage in different games. There were party streamers hanging about the walls and empty cans were lying everywhere. Shaking her head with a chuckle, she could not help but imagine what Takeru's mother would say when she returns.

The gathering had been on short notice and though no one commented on it, she was sure that they were all trying to cheer her up. The auburn haired teen appreciated their effort, really. Perhaps, she thought, friends were all she needed to get over it. Yet, there was a pang in her heart whenever she recalled that fateful day. It had been a surprise when she realised that she was, in fact, not upset with Yamato. Rather, she was more upset at herself. For jumping into the decision of being the youngest most popular rockstar's girlfriend. She had planned to be one if he asked, but it was too fast. She had to know more, of his past, of his life.

It had been partially her fault, for reacting the way she did. Still, she could not bring herself to answer any of Yamato's calls or messages yet. Time, she needed time.

'Sora!'

Turning to face the source of the calling, the girl grinned and headed over, leaning over the sofa as the rest gathered around excitedly. Everyone took their seats quickly, some sitting on the floor and beanbag chairs.

'Ready?' Takeru winked and everyone cheered. Placing the disc into the player, he rushed to sit beside Hikari as he slung an arm around her. With baited breath, they watched as the screen came to life.

'Ah! That's me!' Mimi exclaimed excitedly as she pointed at the television, grinning from ear to ear at her five year old self.

'Hi daddy!' The miniature brunette waved at them.

One by one, the rest started pointing themselves out, each chuckling at their cute and silly selves. Memories seemed to rush forward as the gang started telling tales of their childhood, relishing at the thought of having spent their precious childhood with the friends they are with now.

'Ah! Sora's birthday!' Hikari giggled all of a sudden.

This got everyone staring at the screen as they all watched themselves gather round the table, watching anxiously even though they remembered how everything went.

'Alright Sora,' they heard a voice calling in the background.

'Mum,' the redhead smiled and Jyou nodded, recognising the woman's voice.

'Blow out the candles…'

All of a sudden, the six-year old Taichi leant over and blew the candles out before Sora could.

'Hey!' she exclaimed loudly with a pout while laughter came from the video.

'But you were so slow,' Taichi teased and stuck out his tongue.

'Mama,' the tiny redhead called out from the television, 'Tai blew out my birthday candles!'

For a moment, Sora could not help but sink into her memories. Her childhood, her life, had always been smooth and she realised how fortunate she was to have this group of friends by her side all this time. Looking around to gaze at the smiling faces of her friends, the redhead felt a stinging sensation in her eyes. Yes, there was no doubt about that. Returning her focus to the television once again, she watched as another video appeared, showing an adorable Takeru planting a kiss on Hikari's face. Whistles and teases filled the room as Taichi nudged the embarrassed pair on the sofa.

Laughing as a bright red Hikari covered her face, Sora winked at the brunette. Hikari's face was red, but there was no hiding the shine in her eyes.

'Oh come on,' Takeru chuckled, 'stop it you guys.'

As soon as he said that, the blond turned towards Hikari and as his four year old self had done in the video, he placed a kiss on the brunette's cheek. More laughter sounded as some clapped.

'Keru,' Hikari mumbled as she buried her face in Takeru's shirt, inwardly joyous of Takeru's actions.

'Ah this is embarrassing,' Koushiro said out of the blue. 'Takeru was ahead of me for so many years.'

'What are you talking about Koushiro?' Mimi asked as everyone waited for an answer. She was seated on the floor leaning against the coffee table with the redhead beside her. One of his legs was folded up and he rested his arm on it.

'You're interested to know, Mimi?' The junior smirked, tilting his head slightly.

Behind them, everyone egged forward, eyeing each other as they awaited for Koushiro's answer.

He took a deep breath and to everyone's surprise, leaned in forward suddenly and kissed Mimi on the lips. Cheers erupted as their friends congratulated the pair, patting their backs in encouragement.

'Good for you Mimi!' Hikari squealed, wrapping her arms around Takeru in a hug as she watched Mimi touch her lips in shock. Then, a smile broke out on her face and she leapt forward, hugging her crush with overflowing happiness. 'Koushiro!'

'This video works wonders Squirt!' Taichi roared with laughter as he turned to look at Takeru. 'Two kisses already!'

Beside him, Sora grinned albeit with a tinge of regret. She had come to a decision. _Yamato…_

* * *

It was late at night already when the auburn haired teen returned to her studio apartment, throwing her purse onto the table before flopping down onto her bed, an arm lying across her forehead.

'I'm so tired,' she groaned. Yet, she knew it was a good kind of tired. It has been quite some time since she last had fun with the gang. Opening her eyes to gaze at her ceiling, the redhead smiled.

'Hey Taichi,' she called out, 'it was fun. Thanks.'

She heard him sigh as he sat on a chair, but she could tell that he was smiling. 'It's not me you should thank. Takeru and Hikari organised the whole thing.'

Sora nodded and closed her eyes, breathing in deeply as she relaxed. For once, things seemed to be returning back to normal. Just her, Taichi, and the rest of her friends, way before the _Teenage Wolves_ appeared in their lives.

'Sora, I've been meaning to tell you something,' Taichi started, a serious look making its way to his face.

'What is it?'

'I'd say you better forget about him.'

A moment of silence hung in the air and Taichi waited for her response. Slowly, she opened her eyes and let her arm fall back onto the bed. Sitting up, she rubbed her head a bit before turning to face him, a sorrowful smile on her face. Shaking her head slightly, she shrugged. 'I can't.'

'Why? You saw him with another girl. Who knows if he's been out with others all the while?'

'I just can't!' She exclaimed suddenly, a hint of desperation in her voice.

Taichi stood, making his way over to her. Standing before her, he kneeled on one knee and looked at the girl he treated like a sister throughout his life. Cupping her face gently, he asked softly, 'What has he done to you Sora?'

'Taichi,' she whispered back, tears blurring her vision slightly.

The brunette sighed, enveloping the girl in his embrace, patting her head lightly. 'Sora, you've got to forget about him. He's only hurting you inside.'

'You don't know him.'

'And you do?' He raised his voice suddenly. 'How long have you known him Sora? You started off as his partner to bring him around Odaiba. He's a rockstar! An international figure! Many girls are after him Sora! Don't be so naïve!'

'I appreciate your concern but I can handle things myself! I can protect myself!' She stood as well, raising her voice to match his. It hurt to argue with him, but she had to let it out.

'Did you really think that if he came over you would have enough strength to push him away?'

'Don't underestimate me! I know what I can do.'

'Really?' Taichi nodded sarcastically and turned around, a deep sigh escaping him. All of a sudden, without a warning, he spun around and took hold of Sora by her shoulders. With a yelp, Sora's back collided firmly with the wall. She watched with wide eyes as he leaned forward suddenly. At the last moment, she turned her head swiftly and awaited the unprepared contact with his lips. But there was none.

'You're an idiot, you know that?' He whispered into her ear before his grip slackened.

Feeling air rush into her lungs again, Sora slid downwards with her back against the wall. Gasps escaped her lips as she tried to clear her mind.

'I'm sorry Sora,' Taichi looked remorseful as he rested his hand on her head. 'But that's how it is. It's not in your power to hold of against a guy if he really wants to take you.'

Just then, before either of them could say anything, the doorbell to the apartment rang. Seeing that Sora made no move to answer the door, Taichi stood and strolled to the door. Taking a look from the peephole, a growl came from the back of his throat. Clenching his fist, he glanced over his shoulder. Sora was still seated on the floor, her arms wrapped around her legs as she tried to sort out her thoughts.

With a fixed resolve, Taichi opened the door. Settling a death glare on the visitor, he waited for the person to speak.

'What are you doing here?' Yamato's eyes were wide, clearly unprepared to meet Taichi at Sora's place.

'I believe I'm getting a sense of déjà vu.' Was all Taichi said as he kept his glare on the blond.

Upon hearing Yamato's voice at the door, Sora gasped and stood, turning round the corner just enough to see the blond.

'Sora,' he whispered as he caught sight of the girl.

Yet, before he could call out to her, Taichi shifted such that he blocked him of his view. 'Sora, get back inside please.'

Rustling in the apartment gave Yamato a hint that she was doing exactly as Taichi had said. Despair filled his soul. If Sora had done that, does it mean she does not care about him already?

'Move aside Yagami, I'm here to talk to Sora.' He growled.

'Does it even seem like I would let you?' Taichi stood unmoving.

'This is between her and me! You have no right to come in between us!'

'She was placed in my care and if it wasn't for you, she wouldn't be as troubled now.'

Frustration filled the brunette as he argued with the rockstar. He had not wanted to deal with Yamato here, not at Sora's place. Not when she was still bothered by the whole incident.

'Stop getting in between our-'

'It's over.'

Yamato said nothing as he maintained his stance. 'I don't care what you-'

'I'm taking matters into my own hands.' Taichi glared with venom. 'And you're out.'

Just as soon as Taichi finished his sentence, he felt a presence behind him and turned around, blinking in surprise at Sora's determined look. Before any of them could do anything, she slammed the door in the blond's face, locking it and sighed. Leaning against the door, she ignored the calls of the rockstar.

'Sora, open the door!' Yamato yelled through the barrier. 'Please Sora, open up!'

'Go away!' She yelled in return.

Clenching her fists, Sora looked directly into Taichi's eyes.

'I may not be able to forget him, but I'm breaking up with him.'

* * *

For the next few days, no one dared to come close to the rockstar, Yamato Ishida. Creating havoc around his manor, the blond's mood could be described as catastrophic. Music could not cheer him up, even his concerts were cancelled. Yet, he did not care one bit. To him, the disappointed fans were but a small issue in his life and yet, the only one who matters cared not.

Stomping down the stairs, all servants moved away from the path of their master, keeping their eyes low. They feared him, never have they ever seen their young master so. He was upset, hurt and probably angry. All negative emotions were swirling together and none dared to defy him.

Flinging himself onto the sofa, Yamato glared hard at the ceiling. Forget what they say about it giving oneself wrinkles. He could not care less. By his side, Kyo tried to make a move to console him, but a tug from Jeff stopped him from doing so.

'Let him be,' Jeff mouthed to him, a frown on his face. As much as he was irritated slightly by Yamato's behaviour, he could understand quite as much.

At that moment, the butler came forward, eyeing the other band members for an approval to speak. Noticing the elderly man's hesitance, Aki spared a glance at Yamato before following the butler to the side. From the sofa, Jeff and Kyo watched as Aki's expression turned from troubled to surprise before nodding at the elder. With a small bow, the butler left the room, closing the door with a soft click.

Standing before the door, Aki signaled to his two friends quietly, knowing that any big movements would catch Yamato's eye. Slowly, without a word, the others followed him out, shutting the double doors.

'Sora,' Jeff breathed in disbelief at the appearance of the redhead.

She stood before them, her hands folded neatly before her. Giving them a nod, she managed a weak smile. Returning her with a smile of theirs, an awkward moment passed between them.

'So,' Aki cleared his throat, 'what happened Sora?'

Lowering her head, she seemed embarrassed at being question and replied softly, 'it's quite complicated.'

At her response, the three boys knew not what to say as they continued staring at the girl.

'But I'll settle everything today,' she nodded, reassuring them though it seemed like she was assuring herself more. 'I'll clear everything up.'

Doubts crossed they faces but none voiced it up. With a shrug, Kyo patted her on her shoulder. 'Well, good luck then.'

'Yea gal, hope you come out alive.'

'Jeff,' Aki rolled his eyes at the brunette's comment. Turning to face Sora, he sighed before giving her an encouraging smile. 'Hope everything works out Sora. I hate seeing the two of you like this.'

With that, they waved goodbye and left down the corridor. Watching them till they turned round a corridor, Sora breathed in and clenched her hands together in nervousness. Slowly, she lifted her hand to the handle and pushed the door open. Holding her breath, she stepped in and looked around before closing the door behind her. There stood Yamato, his hands clenched tightly behind him, his back facing her. Watching his stiff stance that was currently facing the window, she felt guilt pouring from her in waves.

Stepping forward slowly, she swallowed as her heels clicked with each step she took. _Please don't turn around yet…please don't turn around._ Still, she kept her ruby eyes fixed on him, prepared for a single movement from him. As she got closer, she froze.

He knew.

From the reflection of the glass planes, Sora watched with wide eyes as Yamato's cerulean eyes gazed at her. He knew she had entered all along. Yet he said nothing. Perhaps he knew that, since she did not announce her presence, it meant that she did not want him to know she was in here yet, and thus respected her decision?

With downcast eyes, Sora sighed.

'Yama…'

At her calling, the blond turned around, his eyes softening. Without a word, he took a few large steps forward determinedly. Suddenly, his arms came around her and enveloped her in a fierce hug, his head buried at the crook of his neck. Having her arms trapped in his tight hold, Sora tilted her head upwards and closed her eyes, relishing at the feeling of his touch after so long. He breathed in her scent and his grip tightened.

It felt like an eternity before he slowly loosened his embrace, lifting his head to rest his forehead against hers. Placing butterfly kisses around her face, he ended his kisses with a short one on her lips.

'Sora,' he breathed, his ocean eyes trembling.

Lifting a hand, she caressed his cheek and sighed. 'I'm sorry,' she started, 'for the other day, when I closed the door on you.'

Shaking his head, Yamato cupped her face and his fingers intertwined with her hair. 'It's alright, I don't blame you. Sora, about that day,' he paused slightly, 'Aiko, she's a childhood friend of mine. You must understand, she has a medical condition. At a very young age she lost her mother and by coincidence she became a friend of mine. Since then I've been acting as her pillar of support. That embrace did not mean anything other than friendship, please trust me.'

Nearing the end, the blond's voice ended with a whisper and a frown was on his face. He really wanted her to understand, and she did.

A small smile broke out on her face and she nodded, 'I trust you.'

Yamato let out a sigh of relief and hugged her again, joy filling his soul. 'So you forgive me?'

Sora nodded. Holding her breath, she pulled Yamato away, keeping her hands on his arm. 'But,' she bit her lip, looking into his eyes. _This is so difficult…_ 'But…I want a break up.'

Shocked silence followed afterward, his expression was one of horror. Taking a deep breath, Sora licked her lips and continued.

'We need to know each other more Yama; _I_ need to know you more. With the little faith I had in you the other day, with the way I reacted, I realised I'm not up to this yet. I can't have a boyfriend now. I don't wish to act like this.'

'But I don't blame you,' Yamato cried out, hoping to make her retract her proposition. 'I don't mind one bit Sora. You were right to be afraid, I made a mistake.'

Shaking her head furiously, she smiled sadly at him. 'It's not you Yama. It's me. I'm sorry but I really don't think I'm ready. The fault lies in me.'

'Sora…' Yamato whispered, his mind running through various thoughts.

'Please…' she touched his face.

It hurt. Yamato could not bear to let her leave, but he wanted her to be happy. If that's really what she wanted…

Embracing her again, he sighed, 'You've made your decision? Is that what you want?'

Sora could hear his voice trembling as she hugged him back, trying to express her feelings to him, her sadness, guilt and gratitude. Nodding, she replied. 'Yes, I'm sorry.'

Closing his eyes to keep his tears from dropping, the blond nodded slowly. 'Alright, I'll do anything Sora. I'll do anything to keep you smiling.'

A deep unnamed emotion flowed through her as Sora stared directly into his eyes. Slowly moving forward, she cupped his face and gave him one last kiss. It was tender, her lips moving slowly against his. Feeling him return the kiss just as sweetly, she could not help but feel sorrow seep into her soul, thinking that she'll never get to kiss him again.

As they broke away, she gave him a small smile. 'I'm really glad that I met you Yama, really, I am.'

'_You! You're the guy in the limo.'_

'_Now that's something new.' Yamato smirked. 'I never expected that kind of reaction.'_

_--_

'_Think what you must.' Sora sighed, standing up. 'But know this Ishida. The way you are now, we are of totally different worlds.'_

_--_

'_Listen now and listen well Takenouchi. Don't think you know me and don't think you can judge me. You have no right to.'_

'_Well, if that's what you believe Ishida, I can't force you now, can I?'_

_--_

'_Like I said, it's my own choice. Stop bugging me.'_

'_I'm bugging you because I think you're more than you seem.'_

_--_

_I love him._

'We've come a long way Yamato Ishida,' Sora gave him a genuine grin, 'but nothing will ever change my feelings for you, not now, not ever.'

* * *

**End of Chapter 14**

**A/N: **Alright, if any of you hate me now at least give me a chance to explain, yea? I took so long to update because I was considering a twist in the plot and tada! I have edited the ending of my story. No, no this is not the end of this fic but it's nearing! And I have a sequel planned coming up!

So, what's with Sora's decision? What about Yamato then? Will they get back together? I bet loads of questions are coming at you guys now so if you want to, feel free to ask me and I'll try to reply everyone in my next chapter. Of course, spoilers would be not be revealed.

Although, I can explain about Sora's decision for the break up. She loves Yamato deeply, that's undeniable. However, she has no confidence in herself because she realised that her faith in Yamato was extinguished so easily when she saw Aiko hugging Yamato. So, she does not want to date him when she herself is so unstable in the relationship. Get it? Good.

Still, don't worry people! I'm a Sorato fan so duh I won't leave them with a bad ending. Though, I _did_ mention a sequel didn't I? Hint hint.

Right, so do drop me a review please and once again, apologies for my late update (again) and thank you for the supporters of my fic!

_**Everlasting Wonders**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: **__'Two Worlds' is a fan fiction based on characters from the anime '__Digimon__'. Obviously I do not own them or I'll be bragging to you right now. However, I do own my own five characters, namely Jeff Maxwell, Aki Fujioka, Kyo Takase, Aiko Mihara and Daichi Mihara._

* * *

Digimon  
**Two Worlds  
**Chapter 15

Three girls were seated in Sora's studio apartment as they chatted animatedly about the following night – the very last _Teenage Wolves_ concert in Odaiba before they continue on to the film. Tapping her chin, Sora flipped a page in the booklet she placed on her lap. Had she read this planner the principal had given earlier that year, she would have realised it. It was exactly a year of chaperoning, rather, she had to help Yamato familiarise himself with Odaiba before he continue his film-making in the city.

'Have fun in the city you're filming in huh?' she mumbled to herself.

Before her, Mimi and Hikari sat, watching her every few minutes. Sora has yet to tell them that she had broken up with Yamato, but news from Taichi had reached Hikari's ears. It was no surprise really; the auburn haired teenager had expected Taichi to tell his sister. They share nearly everything.

'So,' Hikari tried to strike up a conversation with Sora. 'What are you going to wear tonight Sora?'

Blinking at the brunette, she made a sound as she ran through the different clothes she had in her mind. Suddenly, she smiled. 'Something nice.'

Hikari pouted and said, 'that's not answering my question you know.'

Laughing at the younger girl's reaction, Sora said nothing more. Not knowing what to say next, Hikari looked towards Mimi for help. What was one to say when their best friend just had a break up? Worse, she appeared unaffected.

'Hey Sora,' Mimi started softly, 'are you okay?'

All movement seemed to cease as Sora sat frozen in her spot. With held breaths, the two brunettes gave each other a glance. Maybe they should have just kept quiet…

'Well,' the eldest teen spoke. 'I don't know.'

'You…don't know?' Mimi raised an eyebrow.

'Yeah, I mean, I'm not exactly happy, but I'm not sad either. Yamato…I'll always love him, but I just can't be with him now. I'm not ready. Besides, he's an international figure. I can't follow him around the globe.'

'I'm not saying that I'm not together with him because of the distance between us,' she continued. 'It's just that, I feel that there's another road ahead of us, and if we're meant to be together,' she flashed them a smile, 'we will be.'

'Sounds like some drama,' Hikari could not help but comment.

'It does, doesn't it?' Sora laughed.

Reaching over to take the flyer from Sora's desk, Mimi sighed. Planting a hand on her hip, she turned to face the other two girls. 'Last concert,' she smirked, 'I don't know about you two, but I'm dressing up today. You should really see the dress I bought.'

Pointing at the bag behind her, Hikari gave her a cheeky grin. 'I saw that, quite low cut eh? But mine's not any less than yours.'

'What about you Sora?' Mimi asked. 'For once, come on. Dress up for them, if not for Yamato.'

Walking over to the desk where Mimi had returned the flyer, she touched the photo of Yamato's face, giving it a small smile.

'For today,' she murmured before turning around. Crossing her arms, she smirked with a tilt of her head. 'I'm bringing my style to a whole new level.'

* * *

'Girls really take long don't they,' Taichi grumbled as he paced around the room.

'Relax Taichi,' Koushiro smiled, leaning against Sora's desk. 'It's barely ten minutes.'

'Barely ten minutes since we arrived but I'm sure they had been on it for hours already.'

Laughter came from the kitchen before Jyou appeared with a glass in hand. 'Here, chill.'

'What's this?' Taichi took a sniff.

'Juice, now gulp it down.'

Giving the older guy a deadpan look, Taichi sighed and drank in mouthfuls. 'What's with you and healthy drinks? Can't you loosen up sometimes?'

'I don't think that's possible Taichi.' Takeru gave a sympathetic look.

Just then, the door to the washroom opened and Hikari exited. Behind her, Mimi called out in a shrill voice, 'Hikari! Don't open the door so wide, I'm not dressed yet!'

A fierce blush covered Koushiro's face as he looked away quickly. Around him, the other males laughed at the redhead's reaction.

'What do you think?' Hikari grinned shyly before turning a few circle for them to see.

Donned in a tight tank top which dipped (dangerously, in Taichi's opinion) low, it showed her curves perfectly. No longer was she a child but a beautiful teenager. Over the years, she has blossomed wonderfully. A mini skirt was complemented with the outfit, barely covering her bottom. Matching the outfit was a pair of black boots that came up to her ankle, silver chains dangling around it, and a ribbon that tied part of her hair up on her right temple.

Without a word, Takeru strode over to her, gathering her into his arms. Swooping down for a kiss, he felt her smile against his lips.

'You're with me tonight,' he whispered to her softly.

A blush tinted her cheeks and she nodded, entwining her fingers with his. At that moment, Mimi cleared her throat and the two turned to look at her.

'My turn,' she said with a wink.

Smiling, Hikari and Takeru walked off back to the chair he was sitting on earlier. Pulling her onto his lap, she wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder.

'Tada!' Mimi giggled as she turned in a circle.

Although it was a simple one-piece dress, Mimi was able to make it breathtaking. The dress was held up by two strings tied behind her neck. A split was in the middle, stretching all the way just before her stomach. Her dress ended slightly lower than Hikari's mini skirt, but the split at the side of her thigh added to the sexiness.

'Mimi!' Koushiro spluttered. 'You're…you're not-'

Covering his mouth, the redhead looked exactly like a tomato as he tried to tear his eyes away but failed. She was drop dead gorgeous especially with her hair tied up in many twists, exposing her creamy neck. Strolling to stop in front of her boyfriend, she leaned downward slightly. Gulping, Koushiro could not help but stare.

'I'm not…what?' A twinkle was in her eyes. She knew perfectly well what Koushiro was going to say, but hearing it from his lips was more interesting.

'You're…you're not,' he swallowed before finishing off in a super soft tone, 'wearing any bra.'

All of a sudden, she jumped and embraced him. If Koushiro were to turn any redder, he would. 'Silly,' she laughed, 'don't worry. I may not be wearing a bra but the dress makes up for it, it's designed that way.'

Leaning back to look at his face, she chuckled. How clueless her boyfriend was.

'Anyway,' Mimi grinned. 'It's Sora's turn now, you will be surprised.'

Everyone turned to look towards the bathroom and slowly, the door opened slightly. They could see Sora peaking out from the crack and they smiled encouragingly.

'Come on Sora,' Jyou chuckled. 'Hikari and Mimi surprised us quite well today. It's your turn now.'

A pout was on her face before she took a deep breath. Opening the door fully, she stepped out, her left arm holding on to her right, clearly embarrassed. Taichi's jaw dropped as he stared at her. Never in his life had he seen Sora dressed like that. For a moment, he felt jealous that Yamato was the one, though indirectly, that made the auburn haired girl dress as such.

'Turn one circle Sora,' Hikari smiled and waved her finger in a circle.

Doing as told, Sora could feel heat on her cheeks. Maybe this was a bad idea…

'You're stunning Sora,' Jyou complimented.

Her mouth opening slightly in surprise, she smiled slightly. It was nothing much, but encouragement nonetheless. Her attire consisted of a tank top that was held by strings around her neck but her back was completely exposed except for another string that was tied around her chest to hold the material against her front. In addition to that, a semi-transparent shawl was wrapped around her body, dipping low from her shoulders. On her waistline was a pair of shorts and ended just round her bottom.

'At least yours is shorts.' Taichi joked as he spared a glance at his sister who scowled in fun.

'Why are you wearing that shawl Sora?' Takeru asked. 'It's so transparent you might as well not wear it.'

A blush appeared on Sora's cheeks before she looked away. 'It just makes me feel covered up.'

Laughter filled the apartment at her response which caused her to bring her attention back to them. Seeing them at ease despite of her sudden change in style, she felt much more comfortable. At first, she was rather worried they would react differently.

'It's such a response to be expected. I guess some things never change.' Jyou laughed.

'Well then,' Taichi stood, shoving his hands into his pockets. 'Seeing that we're all ready,' glancing at all of them, he grinned, 'let's go.'

* * *

As usual, the arena was packed with supporters of the _Teenage Wolves_. Coloured lights were everywhere, cloths hung on the ceilings, some dangling from them. Enlarged posters of each individual member of the boy band were hanging high above the stage. Screams were filling the place and names could be heard everywhere. Chants were called out to the band and rock music was drowning the place. Yet, near the front, a group of seven was standing among themselves while the crowd around them kept jumping up and down, screaming at the top of their voices.

'It should be starting already, what's taking them so long,' Mimi whined loud enough for them to hear. Taking a look at his watch, Koushiro nodded. 'Maybe there's some technical error?'

'It can't be,' Jyou commented. This is the largest concert ever and this kind of thing doesn't happen often. Chances are very slim.'

'I have a very bad feeling about this.' Takeru frowned. Seeing that everyone were deep in their own thoughts, Sora squared her shoulders and turned suddenly, disappearing into the crowd.

'Sora!' Taichi yelled, racing after her, pushing the bodies away, at the same time hoping to catch a glimpse of the auburn hair.

A grip on his sleeve told him that Hikari and grabbed on and behind her, the rest were holding on tightly, forming a chain as they weaved through the crowd. Finally, they broke through from there and gasped for breath, continuing on their chase for the girl as they found themselves in front of the backstage door.

'Let me in,' they heard her demand at the guard.

'We can't do that miss. Now please head back to the audience.'

With a frustrated growl, she dug into her pockets and shoved the pass into the guard's face. 'There! I have a special pass! This allows me to go and see the band whenever I want. Let me in!'

Swallowing, the guard readjusted his earpiece and spoke into it before nodding at her. 'I'm sorry miss. Please enter.' Before he could stop the rest from going in, they each took out their passes and followed through.

Once through the door, they broke into a run once more, barely catching Sora as she took a turn. Bursting through the door to the make-up room, she panted for air. Aki was pacing around the room and Jeff was tapping furiously on the floor with the drumsticks but on closer inspection, she saw that he was acting gripping the sticks tightly. Kyo was leaning against the wall, his back facing them and his right hand clenching into a fist.

'What happened,' she asked softly.

Aki shifted his eyes before sighing. 'Yamato, he's not here yet.'

'What?' Sora's eyes widened as she took a step forward, her friends murmuring in surprise behind her. 'Then where is he?'

'We don't know,' Aki groaned. 'We tried contacting through his cell but he wouldn't pick up!'

'He knows that we have our biggest live concert today!' Jeff yelled in anger suddenly. 'The nerve of him to actually be _late_! What the hell is he thinking?'

'Maybe he couldn't make it?' Koushiro suggested and Mimi nudged him with a shake of her head, a worried expression etched on her features.

Takeru hand on Hikari's shoulders tightened and she looked up at him. He was frowning hard, his cerulean eyes trembling. Placing her hand on top of him, she gave him a smile. Staring at her after a few seconds, he faced Jeff and said, 'My brother would never be late for this kind of thing, especially with the significance of this concert.'

'_I'm going to sing my heart out for this concert.' Yamato beamed at Takeru, crossing him arms while taking a deep breath. 'For her sake, it'll be our last memory together for a long time.'_

Silence occupied the room for a while and everyone thought of many possibilities.

'What do you think happened?' Aki sighed, breaking the tension.

A scoff came from Kyo and he chuckled, trying to ease the tension as well. 'Like what? He met with a car accident or he suddenly fell sick?'

'Or worse,' Jeff joined in the laughter, 'maybe he was caught by his daddy.'

The laughter died off in a matter of seconds. As everyone exchanged glances with each other, they thought the same thing.

'It can't be, right?' Jyou whispered.

Before anyone could reply, Sora ran off once again. She ran hard, dodging people along the hallway. Hearing hurried footsteps behind her; she spared a glance and saw Taichi, Hikari and Takeru racing behind her. Facing forward again, she pushed herself harder. Pushing past the mob desperately, they rushed out of the building and jumped into Taichi's car, zooming off into the night.

_Yamato…_

* * *

In the arena, all music died as the lights started fading. Excited screams became louder at the initiation of the concert. All of a sudden, multi-coloured lights focused on the stage at the same time as a shadowed figure posed on stage, the white light shining from behind with mist around causing a mysterious aura. As the light dimmed, the figure was recognised to be Kyo Takase.

Arms were raised in the audience as the people waved at him. Neon signs shone brightly in the crowd, some being light sticks, some of his name and the other members. Spotting Yamato's name, Kyo took a deep breath, wishing that the rest would hurry. Still, he calmed himself and beamed at the crowd.

'How's everyone tonight?' He yelled into the microphone.

The thunderous roar from the crowd was overwhelming and Kyo felt immense joy filling his very soul. _Yamato…you better make it back. Or you'll really regret missing this._

'Let's go!'

* * *

'Hurry Taichi,' Sora urged as she held her hands together in a tight grip.

'I'm going as fast as I can Sora, stop pressurising me!' Taichi grumbled as he shot past a red light. 'If I get a ticket, Yamato's going to pay me back.'

The joke did nothing to ease the tension in the vehicle; even Taichi did not comfort himself. As he sucked in a breath, he spared a quick glance at the rear mirror where Hikari and Sora were seated.

'Don't worry,' he said. 'Everything's going to be fine.'

'Yeah,' Sora agreed half-heartedly. 'Everything will be fine.'

In a matter of minutes, the car screeched to a halt in front of the Ishida Manor. Fishing out a spare key from his pocket, Takeru unlocked the massive gate with trembling hands and pushed it open with Taichi's help. Rushing off without waiting for the boys, Sora headed for the door.

'Don't be locked, don't be locked,' she murmured as she ran straight to the door, her arms stretched before her. With a slam, the double doors opened wide and she ran in, turning left and right before deciding on heading to the living room. _There's no chance that he's having dinner right? And if his father is stopping him…_

Watching as Sora entered the manor, Hikari mumbled to Takeru as they ran after her. 'If I weren't so scared, I would love to try opening the door like she did.'

Giving her an amused smile, Takeru urged her on as they ran into the building, heading straight for the living room. Meanwhile, Sora pushed open another set of double doors. Out of breath, she clutched her waist as a stitch started forming and she narrowed her eyes at the people in front of her.

Aiko and Mr. Ishida were both facing her, with Yamato in between them, his back towards her. Upon the intrusion, Yamato spun around, his eyes widening at the sight of Sora.

Panting for air, Sora swallowed and straightened her back. 'Well?' She gasped out. 'What do you think?'

'About what?' Yamato gave her a quizzical look.

'My clothes of course,' she said it with an 'isn't it obvious?' tone.

For a moment, no one said anything. Then, an amused look appeared on Yamato's face as he smirked. 'Breathtaking, stunning, beautiful, anything you can think of.'

'Good,' she grinned. 'Good enough for the concert then?'

The smile was wiped off the blond's face as he heard her comment. A shadow appeared across his eyes they dulled a bit. Turning around to face his father, he scowled. 'I won't do it.' He said.

'Why?' Aiko whispered, her voice cracking as her eyes pooled with tears. 'Is it because you chose her?' she screamed the last part, pointing an accusing finger at Sora.

Yamato fixed his cerulean eyes at her. With unwavering eyes, he responded. 'Yeah.'

The tears flowed down Aiko's face as she sniffed. Clutching her head, she looked left and right and started to pace. Looking at her sadly, Yamato knew not what to say but clenched his fist. He felt guilty, very much so. But to lie at her and let her live a life with false happiness was even crueler. He would have to end it now.

'I'm sorry, Aiko.' He murmured. 'But that's how it is.'

Slowly, she turned haunting eyes towards him, her forest green eyes trembling as they shed tears. Releasing her grip on her blonde hair, she faced him. Taking a step at a time, it seemed as though it took great difficulty from her to walk straight. Finally, she reached Yamato as he held out his arm to her, stabling her as she clutched his shirt. Tilting her head to look up at him, she whimpered.

'Tell me it's not true. Tell me you're not going to leave me alone. Not alone, not like mama did. Tell me…'

He stared at her with downcast eyes. Raising a hand to run through her hair, he said softly. 'You won't be alone.'

A smile started to form on her face, relieved at the words Yamato had spoken.

'But not with me.'

The smile disappeared as quickly as it came. Horror filled her face as she cried out, a tortured sound escaping her cherry lips. Squinting her eyes as more tears fell, she started to crumble, her legs giving way to her weight. Holding her up by the waist, Yamato clenched his teeth at the sight of her. _It's for the best,_ he told himself, _it's for the best._

'Yamato…' she cried. 'Yamato…'

'Be strong Aiko,' he whispered only for her ears. Caressing her face with gentle fingers, he brushed his fingers to wipe away her tears which only fell once again. Suddenly, her emerald eyes hid themselves behind her eyelids and she collapse, her entire weight resting on Yamato's frame.

Closing his eye momentarily, Yamato tightened his jaw, feeling guilt gnawing at his heart. He had to do this for her, for himself. Placing his arm under her knees, he carried her easily and walked to a nearby sofa, laying her softly on it. Tucking a strand of her hair behind her ears, he wiped away traces of her tears again.

'Look at what you've done,' a cold and harsh voice spoke out. At the same time, soft footsteps clicked against the marble floor as Sora made her way towards Aiko.

Yamato stood and glared hard at his father, moving away from the sofa to stand at this previous spot. Squaring his shoulders, he raised his head, unflinching.

'I have done nothing wrong.'

Off to his side, Sora knelt on the floor. At first, she was deeply irritated at Aiko, not only for her character, but for the fact that she knew Yamato longer and was closer to him than she. Yet know, having seen the reaction of the girl before him, having heard of her condition from Takeru, she felt pity. She could have been smiling cheerfully like any another teen out there, but due to careless neglection and care for her mental health, she has been reduced to such a state.

Carefully brushing her hair with her fingers, Sora lifted Aiko's head slightly and Hikari helped by placing a cushion beneath, smoothing out her blonde hair carefully. Tidying up her face, Sora smiled slightly. If possible, she would love to be her friend.

Lifting her head to look at Yamato, she realised Taichi and Takeru had joined Yamato. Exchanging glances with Hikari, Sora held her hand and smiled to reassure her. She knew that Hikari was worried for their wellbeing. It was, strangely, extremely nerve wrecking to come face to face with Mr. Ishida. It did not feel like a parent meeting session at all. It felt far from that. It was almost as if they were encountering a dangerous man – a dangerous and cunning man.

'Dad,' Takeru greeted curtly with a nod of his head.

Sparing his younger son a glance, Mr. Ishida narrowed his eyes. 'A rebel and a wuss. What sons she has given me. Might as well be without.'

A growl sounded at the back of Yamato's throat as his fists clenched. Beside him, Takeru's eyes widened. He has heard rumors, stories, but to actually hear it…

_So this is what dad is like._

'Man,' Taichi spoke suddenly, turning sideways before tilting his head slightly to the left, narrowing his eyes at the man. 'If I had a father like you I'd run to the ends of the earth to avoid you.'

'Who are you?' Mr. Ishida barked. 'Who let you into my manor?'

A sarcastic laugh escaped Taichi's lips as he pointed a finger at him. 'Your manor?' He scoffed. 'Since when was it yours? Last I checked, the house belonged under the name of Yamato Ishida.'

'This is my family's business and you do not belong here. Get out!'

'Since when were we your family? When big brother became rich? Or when you realised that you're in need of money?' Takeru spoke out softly, stunning everyone into silence.

'Family doesn't have to be bonded by blood,' he said. 'And you definitely aren't one I'm afraid. Using us just for your personal benefits, that's despicable.'

'Money?' Yamato gasped out as he stared at Takeru.

Yet, his younger brother's face remained expressionless, only directing his blue eyes at the man called father. 'Apparently dad bombed a business deal and he's in need of money now or else the company would have to be charged.'

Slowly, Yamato's glare returned to his father. 'So that's why you insist on bringing Aiko here and demanding that I marry her.'

'Marrying her would mean forming relations with the Miharas, which also means that a business deal could be made, possibly merging out companies together. By doing that you'll get your money won't you? Since you'll become the co-President, half the company would be under your name, and so will the funds.'

'How low can you stoop to?' Taichi sneered.

'Enough!' Hiroaki roared. 'When your mother left you were to come under my care by law! And when I say you marry, you marry!'

'What care?' Yamato raised his voice at his father. 'There was none to begin with. All there was is a signature in paper!'

'And that extends to my control over your life!'

'Let's have a divorce then.' Sora spoke suddenly.

Shocked eyes directed themselves at the auburn haired girl as she stood. 'Let's file a divorce between you and Yamato, and then all ties will be cut off. How about it?'

With a smirk, the blond appeared triumphant. 'Splendid.'

'You wouldn't dare,' Mr. Ishida threatened.

'Why can't he?' Sora frowned as she stepped forward, releasing Hikari's hand. Standing at the side of Yamato, she fixed her cold cinnamon eyes on him. 'Who are you to control Yamato's life? You've done nothing for him, and yet you demand of such things. Where's your heart?'

Placing her hands on both sides of Yamato's cheeks, she smiled up at him. 'Yamato is a shining light for many people out there. They look up to him, he's their role model. He is much more precious than you give him credit for. He deserves better.'

Grinning at her words, Yamato kissed her on her forehead. 'This reminds me, I'm late for the concert.'

'We can still make it,' Takeru supplied.

Turning their backs on their father, the sons of Hiroaki Ishida strode proudly through the doors, never once turning back. Just as the group of five were about to leave the building, Yamato turned to the butler.

'There are a few things to take care of. Please attend to Miss Aiko. She's in the living room. I'll be back late today. Oh, and contact my lawyer and tell him to arrange a schedule with me tomorrow.'

* * *

'Are you guys enjoying yourself?' Jeff shouted into the microphone, cupping his ear with his hand as he grinned at the cheers that came from the audience. 'I can't hear you!'

'What now?' Aki mumbled through a smile as he looked at Kyo momentarily.

'I don't know. We can't hold off any longer. Where _are _they?'

For a minute, the three members looked at each other. If Yamato was not there…they would have to cancel.

'Alright guys.' Jeff took a deep breath. 'Tonight, it is with deep regret we say that-'

'It's our last concert here in Odaiba!' Yamato's voice echoed in the arena as he ran out into the lighted stage. Excited screams rocked the building as the leader of the band came under the spotlight. Jeff spun around to look at the audience and there he spotted them – Sora and the rest of their friends waving at them, giving them thumbs up.

Turning to walk towards Yamato, he gave the blond a pat on the back. 'You alright man?'

'Never been better.' He grinned.

Facing the crowd, he breathed into the microphone. 'Let's end this with a blast!'

* * *

'So this is it huh?' Aki sighed as the wind blew his brown hair around. 'Our journey here ends and starts again with a whole new experience – acting.'

'I suppose it'll be fun,' Kyo replied, joining Aki at the railing. Resting his arms on it, he breathed in the cool midnight air. 'But honestly, I'll miss those guys.'

'Yeah,' Aki murmured.

'But hey,' Kyo smiled with a shrug, 'it was a nice way to end it.'

Grinning back, Aki nodded as the both of them returned into the recreation room where Jeff and Yamato were currently concentrated on a billiard match.

'In a way, we really have to hand it to those guys. If it wasn't for them, the concert would've probably been cancelled.'

'What are you talking about?' Yamato asked after he had his turn.

'The concert,' Kyo smirked at him, taking a sip from his glass. 'We were planning to cancel because someone was late.'

Chuckling, Yamato ran a hand through his hair and apologised. 'So what changed your mind?'

'When Sora and the rest left, Jyou, Koushiro and Mimi stayed behind. They helped us rearrange the performance sequence so we went ahead with the singles first.'

_'So what now?' Kyo shoved his hands into his pocket. 'Yamato won't make it back in time.'_

_'You're going to perform some singles today right?' Mimi tapped her chin._

_'That's right,' Jeff replied, a small frown on his face. 'But how's that going to help? We never start with a single. It's the way we intro our band.'_

_'Well, that'll have to change this time round, won't it?' Jyou murmured._

_'Change your performance sequence to drag some time. Hopefully Yamato will be back by then. That's our only chance.' Koushiro added._

_The six teens stared at each other passively._

_'Let's do it,' Aki spoke up and everyone placed their attention on him. 'We'll have to make some time before he gets back.'_

'Still, a lot has happened, hasn't it?' Jeff asked as he walked towards them, picking up a magazine from the bar table. _International Rockstar Yamato Ishida Divorces Father._ 'Quite a flashy title you have there.'

A shrug was all Yamato gave. Deep inside, he was disappointed that he had to resort to such measures. Yet, he knew as well, that he'll never be free of his father's unreasonable manipulations and demands unless he did that. It had to be done.

'Pity that we won't see them after today, I heard that we'll be leaving Odaiba once the film is done.' Jeff continued, changing the topic swiftly.

'Who said anything about not seeing them anymore?' Yamato smirked as he chalked his cue.

'We'll be busy Yamato.' Kyo frowned. 'Besides, it'll be hard to keep in contact.'

'Nonetheless,' the blond replied, 'I made a promise. And I'm going to fulfill it.'

Smirking at his band mates with a determined gaze, he spoke proudly. 'One day, I'll definitely see them again.'

'Well, I don't treat friendship that lightly you know,' Jeff challenged Yamato in fun.

'Yeah, they're quite difficult to forget aren't they?' Aki added with a sheepish grin.

'Hey, let's say, down the road, one day, we'll all gather back together as a team with the rest of them. That's going to be the best reunion ever.'

Casting mischievous glances at each other, they chuckled.

'Deal.'

* * *

_One day, I promise, I'll come back for you. And you'll never leave my side._

**End of Chapter 15**

**A/N: **One of my longer chapters, probably my longest! I think I wrote quite a satisfying ending for them. Still, there's an epilogue coming ahead so do watch out for it! Any comments or opinions about this chapter, please feel free to tell me. In fact, I encourage you to, because I think I've really explored a different side of the characters in this chapter.

Yamato standing up to his values and promises and Takeru trying to rebel yet remain respectful at the same time. Even Taichi, who would usually quarrel with Yamato actually stands at their side, hopefully it crossed your mind that I'm hinting that Taichi actually treats Yamato as a friend. Sora, though she has broken up with Yamato, still cares very much and the same goes with Yamato. Hikari, while she's scared of Mr. Ishida, she still comes with them to provide moral support, showing courage on her side. And while Jyou, Koushiro and Mimi stays behind with Aki, Kyo and Jeff, they work together to indirectly help Yamato. All in all, there's a large scale of teamwork involved at different locations at the same time.

So please review people! I really want to know if I succeeded! I'll try my very best to end this story in a satisfying manner and not abrupt. Please provide me with support! Thank you very much!

_**Everlasting Wonders**_

* * *


	17. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer: **__'Two Worlds' is a fan fiction based on characters from the anime '__Digimon__'. Obviously I do not own them or I'll be bragging to you right now. However, I do own my own five characters, namely Jeff Maxwell, Aki Fujioka, Kyo Takase, Aiko Mihara and Daichi Mihara._

_**A/N: **__Right so here's the final chapter of this story! Thank you so much for supporting me throughout this fic and as I've promised, there's a sequel coming up. I'm trying my best to take a step further and make it a larger scale scenario than this. Believe me, I'm trying so hard. So do look out for it people, when it arrives! _

* * *

Digimon  
**Two Worlds  
**Epilogue

As the afternoon sun shone brightly overhead, a blonde sat still on her assigned bed, staring out the window. Her green eyes were open, yet not watching. Her mind was elsewhere as she sat there pondering. All that she has done and all that she will do. A soft sigh escaped her pink lips as she closed her eyes and breathed in the warm air. Children's laughter could be heard from below as she strained her neck to take a look, chuckling at their antics. How long has it been since she's done something like them?

Just then, a knock sounded on the door and she turned to look.

'Mihara-san, someone is here to pick you up,' the nurse gave her a smile. 'The same boy.'

A grin appeared on the blonde's face and she nodded excitedly, her hands grasping the blankets that covered her waist down. The door opened once again and this time, a boy with bushy brown hair entered.

'How're you feeling today?' He asked with a wave of his hand, placing a wrapped package on her lap. 'Sora got you that by the way, some clothes if I'm not wrong. Why don't you change into those?'

'Thanks,' Aiko gestured to the gift. 'I'm feeling a lot better actually. Thank you for coming to visit me all the time.'

With a shrug, Taichi shoved his hands into his pockets. 'It's no big. So,' he said with a tilt of his head, 'how's Jyou's book?'

An amused sparkle seemed to light up in her eyes before she reached over to take it from her side. 'Intellectual and engaging but at my level it's rather difficult to understand.'

Laughter sounded from the brunette as he shook his head. 'I knew it!' Turning around, he murmured, 'Jyou, you owe me five bucks.'

Returning his glance towards the girl, he clapped his hands together. 'Well, why don't you go change and I'll help you pack the remaining into your bag? After that we'll head out.'

'Sure, I'll just be a minute.'

Staring at her retreating back, Taichi laughed softly. 'Right…one minute, I'm sure.'

Turning to face the wardrobe, he shook his head with a helpless grin. 'This is going to be so awkward.'

* * *

'This feels good.' Takeru spoke with a groan as he stretched, crossing his arms beneath his head while he lay on the stone bench.

A giggle sounded beside him and he'd recognise that sound anywhere. Continuing to close his eyes, he pretended that he was asleep.

'Come on Keru, I know you're awake.' She smiled as she poked him in the stomach. 'Get up; it's time for the party.'

Mumbling something in audible, Takeru allowed a smile to creep onto his face as he extended his arms towards her. Opening his eyes slightly, he gave her a sleepy grin. Sighing, she held his hands in an attempt to pull him up. All of a sudden, Takeru leaned forward slightly and using all his strength, he pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her as he lay back on the bench. Squealing with joy, Hikari slapped him on the chest.

'Come on sleeping beauty! Stop fooling around, let's go!'

'Sleeping beauty eh? So you think I'm handsome.' A cheeky grin sat on his face and Hikari smiled. Giving him a quick peck on the lips, she pulled away.

'There, let's go.'

Takeru laughed in disbelief as he sat up, jogging a few steps to catch up with Hikari who was already on her way out of the park.

'Hika!' He called out. Smirking slightly, he pretended to gasp out in horror. 'I don't believe this! You're trading with me? A kiss for a trip down to Sora's apartment? It wasn't even a real kiss!'

Stopping suddenly, Hikari turned to face him and without a word, placed both hands on the sides of his face and pulled him towards her. At the same time, she stood on her toes as she tilted her head and slipped her tongue into his mouth, her lips covering his. For a moment, the two sunk into their own world as they caressed each other's face, their lips playing with each other. Pulling away slowly, Hikari breathed deeply as her nose touched his.

'How was that?' She whispered.

Giving her one more kiss, Takeru hugged her tight. 'Loved it.'

* * *

Meanwhile, at Sora's apartment, Jyou was helping her set the dishes out on her study table. Shifting her books and laptop aside, Sora smiled as the blue-haired teen approached her with a plate of omelettes. He chuckled as he placed the plate down.

'That's the problem of not having a proper table Sora.'

Laughing alongside with him, she nodded. 'Yeah I know. But there's no point in me having one when it's just me alone, you know?'

Just then, a crash came from the kitchenette and Sora ran to the door, stopping abruptly when she raised an eyebrow at the scene in front of her. Looking at the shattered light bulb on the floor, she looked up to see both Mimi and Koushiro on her ladder. It was an awkward position for Koushiro she would say.

On one side of the ladder, the redhead was trying to fix a new light bulb in while keeping his eyes fixed on the ceiling, a fierce blush covering his entire face. Beads of sweat were sliding down his face as Mimi dabbed them away with a piece of tissue. Holding back a smile, Sora shook her head. Poor Koushiro would not be perspiring so much if the brunette was not in such a close proximity she would say. The darling girl was on the other side of the ladder, the top of her head just below Koushiro's chin. Looking up to watch him, she smiled happily. Yet, whether she was unaware that her cleavage was obvious to the redhead's view or not if he looked down was unclear. Still, Sora had a suspicion that she was doing that on purpose. Chuckling, she waved to Mimi.

'Come on Mimi, why don't you help me carry the rest of the plates out?'

With a pout, she tackled Koushiro around the waist suddenly, causing the boy to turn into a deep shade of red. 'But I want to stay with Koushiro.'

Before Sora could say any further, the doorbell rang and seeing Jyou walk towards the door, she followed suit. Upon opening the entrance, she smiled when Takeru and Hikari came into view.

'Hey, nice decorations,' Takeru commented as he stepped in, his hand locked with Hikari's. 'Love the ring streamers.'

'Well you should tell that to Mimi, she was the one who made it.' Jyou gestured to the kitchen with a tilt of his head. 'Although I won't say that this is a good time.'

'Ah I see,' Takeru winked at Hikari as they chuckled.

No sooner, the doorbell rang again and Sora beamed. Opening the door, she welcomed her guest with a hug.

'I'm glad you're here,' Sora pulled back with a smile, 'Aiko.'

'How could I miss it?' The blonde sighed with a smile. 'You organised this party just for me…besides, I can't turn away a friend. Thank you Sora, for everything.'

Staring at the girl before her, she nearly teared. So much has happened, so many changes. As she watched Taichi enter her apartment and gave her a nod, she looked around at all her friends' faces. The group photo at the last concert sat at the table, staring back at her. She knew that everything was going to be just fine.

_Yamato…you should really see Aiko now..._

* * *

_'Hey Sora…' Yamato whispered as he hugged the redhead from behind, his arms circling her waist tenderly. The last concert in Odaiba was finally over, and the Teenage Wolves were off to a fresh start – acting._

_'Yama,' she whispered back, tilting her head slightly to see his face. _

_However, he buried his head into her should and sighed. _

_'I'm going to miss you.' _

_Hearing his confession, she turned around slowly and this time, she embraced him tight. _

_'I love you Yama…now and forever.'_

_I love you…_

* * *

**End of Epilogue**

**End of Two Worlds**


End file.
